How Long Is Forever?
by lesmystiquestar
Summary: Can the present heal the wounds of the past? Will they take time to find love again? Those are the questions that spring in the minds of certain people who got hurt and tried to move on.
1. If You Ever Come Back

**Author's Note: **Hi folks! To those who read **_So Close Yet Still Far_**, this is the sequel that I promised to make. Characters are somehow OOC here but there's a reason for it. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: If You Ever Come Back**

It was a sunny day at the airport of Shinjuku, Japan. A young brown-haired woman with a brown-haired child was walking to the main gate of the airport with their black suitcases so they could wait for their relatives to pick them up.

"Naoki, did you get dizzy from the airplane?" the thirty-year-old Jeri Katou, wearing her yellow blouse with black slacks and black shoes, asked a small boy with brown hair and caramel eyes.

"Yes, Mommy! But I didn't make throw-up!" Jeri's son named Naoki answered.

"Good! Now all we have to do is wait for Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Masahiko to pick us up!" Jeri said as she dusted her son's blue shirt and grey pants.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Naoki said with a smile.

Jeri smiled and wore her sunglasses once again as she stood in front of the airport waiting.

She came all the way from Los Angeles, California after working for almost five years in a publishing company with her four-year-old son, Naoki Katou. She was sent there because she got an offer to work there as an advertising manager. However, along with her return was a secret that she could not reveal as of this moment.

_As I look through my little boy, I can't help but feel the pain his father caused, _Jeri thought as the light red eyes of her son reminded her of someone who used to be important in her life.

Not long after, Jeri heard a honking sound of a car. As she looked to her left, she saw a yellow van driving towards them. A tall, brown-haired and smiling young man with fair complexion alighted and Jeri recognized him as Masahiko Katou, her stepbrother. Following him was a tall and medium built man and Jeri recognized him as her father Tadashi Katou.

"Masahiko!" Jeri exclaimed as Masahiko reached her and her son. "I missed you!"

"Sis, I missed you too! What's up?" Masahiko asked and he hugged Jeri. Suddenly, his gaze went to Naoki. "Anyway, is this Naoki? How big you have grown, buddy!"

"Thanks, Uncle!" Naoki chuckled.

"How are you, dear brother?" Jeri asked as they broke away.

"I'm good!" Masahiko replied. "I'll help you with your bags, Sis!"

"Thanks, Masahiko!" Jeri answered and saw her father who approached her. "Daddy!"

"How's my girl?" Tadashi Katou asked while hugging her.

"I'm good, Daddy. Here's your grandson, Naoki!" Jeri replied.

"Wow! I can't believe it! The last time we talked, your son's still a baby! Now, I'm seeing a four-year-old kid!" Tadashi grinned at Jeri and scooped Naoki in his arms. "Hello, Naoki!"

"Hello, Grandpa!" Naoki chuckled.

"I know that, Daddy! Come on, Naoki!" Jeri said while getting her son down so he could walk while Masahiko was carrying their bags. Mr. Katou eventually went to the van.

Jeri let Naoki climb in the car and she went to the back so she could load her bags as well as Naoki's.

"You have a girlfriend now?" Jeri asked as she placed her suitcase on one side.

"Not yet, Sis!" Masahiko replied with a grin. "I'm still trying to find my lucky girl!"

"Good luck with that!" Jeri cheered. "Come on, brother!"

Masahiko closed the back door and followed Jeri to the car. They hopped in the side doors so they could be both sitting beside Naoki. When they got inside, Jeri noticed that her stepmother was not with them.

"Bro, where's Mom?" Jeri asked, referring to her stepmother Shizue Katou.

"She's at home. When she learned that you're coming home, she volunteered to cook food for you!" Masahiko answered.

"Wow! What about her and Dad?" Jeri whispered.

Masahiko's face suddenly became glum and Jeri figured that her stepmother and her father were still not in good terms for two years. Jeri remembered the very day Shizue went to her house in Los Angeles because of that.

**FLASHBACK:**

Five years ago, Jeri was typing in her home in Los Angeles when she heard the doorbell ring. When she walked to the doorway and opened the door, she saw her stepmother who was crying in pain.

"Jeri!" Shizue said sadly.

"Mom!" Jeri said and hugged her stepmother. "What brings you here?"

"It's your father!" Shizue Katou exclaimed.

"What did Daddy do?" Jeri asked as she continued hugging Mrs. Katou.

"He's cheating on me!" Mrs. Katou wailed.

"What?" Jeri asked in disbelief. Her voice was very loud at this point.

"Yes! You heard me! He's cheating on me!" Mrs. Katou repeated.

"What? Why? How?" Jeri could not believe it.

"I don't know about it, Jeri! But you have to be careful with Takato now that you're working miles away from him!" Mrs. Katou answered sadly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Jeri was still silent after that memory refreshed in her mind. The young man saw his stepsister spacing out so he thought of something to divert the topic as the yellow van slowly made its way from the airport.

"So, Sis! How's L.A.?" Masahiko asked.

Jeri's mind returned to reality and focused her gaze on her stepbrother.

"Fine. But work's so tiring so I resigned and I'm hoping to start again in Shinjuku," Jeri explained. "I want to enroll my son in Japanese school. American school's not really my type so I returned here with Naoki in tow."

"Oh! That's nice!" Masahiko said and turned his gaze to his nephew. "Do you love the pizza, burgers, the fries in L.A.?"

"No. Mom said that I should stay away from junk food. She's always cooking Japanese for me," Naoki answered as he was playing with his hands.

"That's good! At least, Mommy's teaching you to eat a balanced diet!" Masahiko winked.

"I guess so, Uncle!" Naoki answered.

"Anyway, did any American try asking you out while you were there?" Masahiko chuckled.

"Some Americans, Masahiko, and I don't answer them," Jeri said sternly. "I don't want to get another crap following my heartache years ago. One is enough."

Masahiko became silent at that point. He remembered that his sister and her boyfriend stayed in a longtime relationship until it was ruined by another woman.

_Jeri, you had been through for so many years, _Masahiko thought as he saw his sister looking at the window already. _I just hope you can find your true happiness once again!_

Because she mentioned heartache, it reminded Jeri of her disheartening end with her boyfriend.

**FLASHBACK:**

Five years ago, Jeri returned to Japan so she could attend the funeral fo Takato's grandfather who died due to a heart attack at that time. But just as she arrived at the chapel, she saw that Takato was kissing a woman named Hana Okana and concluded that he was cheating on her. She decided to fly back to Los Angeles so she could leave him in peace with his new woman. But when she got out of her doorstep, she saw Takato holding an engagement ring.

"Jeri!" Takato pled.

"Let me go, Takato!" Jeri said harshly.

"Marry me! Please, Jeri!" Takato said, begging for Jeri while holding the ring.

"Give that ring to someone else who deserves you better!" Jeri replied angrily.

"Please, Jeri!" Takato said.

"Let me go, Takato!" Jeri said harshly for the last time. "I'm going to miss my flight!"

"Is that it, Jeri? All these years you throw them away?" Takato asked in regret.

"You threw them away, Takato! Not me!" Jeri replied in disdain. "I have to go. Enjoy your life with your new woman!"

Jeri went inside the yellow van and closed it, leaving Takato to sadly witness the departure of his love.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

With this jog of her memory, Jeri's eyes became wet and a tear fell on her cheek.

_I don't know what I'm going to do if I see him again… _

Not long after, the van arrived at the Katou residence and Mr. Katou pulled it to a stop.

"We're here, Naoki! You'll see where Mommy grew up!" Jeri said to her son.

"Yaaaay!" Naoki said cheerfully.

Masahiko went to the back part of the car and took his sister's and nephew's bags and followed Jeri as they went towards the inside of the house.

"Mom!" Jeri called out as she got inside. "Moooooom!"

After a few seconds, Shizue Katou appeared at the living room and saw Jeri. Jeri could see that Shizue was no longer the slightly built woman because she lost a lot of weight during the past few years.

"Jeri!" Mrs. Katou exclaimed and hugged Jeri as soon as the latter came towards her.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Jeri answered.

Suddenly, Mrs. Katou's gaze turned to the little boy near Jeri.

"Is this Naoki?!" Mrs. Katou asked with wide eyes and scooped the little boy.

"Yes, Mom! That's my boy!" Jeri said proudly.

"How big you've grown, Naoki!" Mrs. Katou remarked to her stepdaughter's son.

"I know, Mom!" Jeri agreed. "Masahiko told me that you're cooking, was that it?"

"Yes, dear! I'm cooking for all of us now that you've returned to Japan once again!" Mrs. Katou smiled.

"Thank you!" Jeri smiled and hugged Mrs. Katou once again. "I'll just go upstairs, Naoki! Stay with Uncle Masahiko alright?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Naoki answered.

Jeri made her way upstairs and saw her former room. When she remembered that she placed her pictures with Takato in one box five years ago.

_This house was full of memories… _

A picture of her and Naoki, a few months old, was in a frame on her desk.

_Good thing Mom preserved the pictures that I send every time! _Jeri thought as she saw her picture with Naoki once again.

However, she was surprised to hear footsteps in her room. Jeri looked and saw Masahiko coming towards her.

"Hey Sis!" Masahiko said.

"Masahiko!" Jeri said. "I can't believe that Mom organized all the pictures that I send from L.A.!"

"I know. She may be tired from fixing it but she wanted to do that so when you return, you would see the pictures of you and Naoki all in ascending order!" Masahiko chuckled. "I help sometimes when work in the restaurant seems not be tedious."

"And in the customers that come and go every day, you still haven't found a girlfriend?" Jeri teased.

"Yup!" Masahiko answered. "I haven't and probably won't!"

Jeri sighed for a moment. _Probably Masahiko's afraid to turn out just like Takato._

Masahiko hugged his sister after that. "I missed you, Sis! How I wish you're here. Because when I see Mom and Dad, I only see sadness and unhappiness in them!" he added.

"You're also seeing sadness in me, Masahiko," Jeri answered. "I just got over it. Five years is enough!"

"Did you really forget about him?" Masahiko inquired.

"Maybe." Jeri shrugged.

"What if Takato finds out?" Masahiko asked. Now that Jeri is back in Japan, it will not be long before Takato discovers about Naoki.

"No one's telling him, okay? He's probably married and living happily with that Hana!" Jeri answered coolly.

Masahiko sighed. "I guess you're right, Sis. I haven't heard from Takato for the past five years."

"Let's try burying the past, okay Masahiko?" Jeri asked. "There's no such thing as 'happily ever after'. Remember that, dear brother."

Masahiko only nodded his head. "Anyway, if you're through sulking… I also came here to tell that we're going to have lunch now."

"Okay." Jeri nodded.

The brother-sister pair went outside Jeri's room and eventually went downstairs. They saw Mr. and Mrs. Katou who were on the dining table.

"Masahiko! Jeri!" Mrs. Katou called out.

"We're here!" Jeri said. "Where's Naoki?"

"Mommy!" Naoki came from the kitchen and he was holding a carrot in his hand.

"There you are!" Jeri exclaimed. "Let's eat, Naoki!"

Jeri helped her son sit down and she sat beside him. Masahiko sat in between to Mr. and Mrs. Katou.

"I cooked your favorite, Jeri! Tempura with wasabi!" Mrs. Katou smiled as she handed Jeri the food.

"Yummy!" Jeri commented. "Here, Daddy! Have some!"

Mr. Katou looked at Mrs. Katou but the latter was only wearing a poker face at him while eating. Jeri took this as a sign that her parents were totally not having the plan to reconcile.

_Poor Mom and Dad! How I wish they'd make up! _Jeri thought as she saw Mr. and Mrs. Katou not speaking to one another. _I wanted Naoki to see that his grandparents were doing fine. _

"Naoki!" Jeri smiled. "Eat up!"

Naoki smiled at his mother and took his spoon and fork. "Thanks, Mommy!"

Masahiko only watched his family as he was eating his lunch. Mr. and Mrs. Katou were only silent as Jeri was eating already with Naoki.

_I just wish that everything will return to its normal state! Everyone's getting affected with this! _Masahiko thought as he continued eating.

"So, Jeri? How's life in Los Angeles?" Mrs. Katou inquired. She was too curious with what happened to Jeri during the last five years.

"I'm good! I decided to return to Japan so that I could start a new life and work again. Besides, Naoki's already four years old so I'll enroll him in a Japanese school," Jeri answered.

"That's good to hear! Besides, here in Japan you still can manage your schedule and be with your son," Mrs. Katou chuckled.

"Actually, it's similar in America but I feel like Japan's still my home!" Jeri answered. "I already got my compensation from the company where I used to work. That would be a big addition to the restaurant!"

"At least you can start again!" Mrs. Katou remarked as she continued eating.

When they finished eating, they placed their utensils to the side and drank water. Masahiko offered to wash the plates since he did not have something to do today.

"You sure, Masahiko?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, Sis! Just look after Naoki. I can handle it!" Masahiko assured. "Besides, you need energy after that sixteen-hour flight!"

Jeri nodded and she took Naoki with her so they could go upstairs and rest. When they arrived at her room, Naoki started running around like mad while Jeri sat on her white covered bed.

"Naoki! Don't run! You'll get tired! There won't be playtime if you get tired!" Jeri said to her son so he could stop running.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki stopped and he went towards Jeri and sat beside her.

Jeri took a blue photo album from her small cabinet and opened it. Fortunately, it did not have dust or dirt surrounding it when she opened it.

_Memories! _Jeri thought.

When she looked at one page, she saw her picture with the tamers during Rika's thirteenth birthday. She sought a copy from Rika so she could have a remembrance.

"Mommy, who's that?" Naoki asked, pointing to the girl with the auburn hair.

"Oh… That? That's your Aunt Rika! She's also your godmother, by the way!" Jeri explained.

"That guy with the blue hair! Who's that?" Naoki pointed again.

"That's your Uncle Henry, your Aunt Rika's husband!" Jeri answered.

"How come you never have the husband, Mommy?" Naoki asked curiously.

Jeri fell silent at that point. In span of four years, she made her son believe that his father left him and his mother before he was born so she never had the husband that Naoki was telling.

"You know that your Daddy left us, right? So, I never had the husband!" Jeri said.

"But Uncle Ichiro was always with you in America!" Naoki exclaimed. "Isn't that the husband, Mommy?"

"No, Naoki. He's not my husband. He's just a friend," Jeri explained. "Do you understand it, Naoki?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Naoki nodded and suddenly his eyes saw the magenta-eyed gogglehead in the picture. "Who's this, Mommy?"

Jeri looked to where Naoki was pointing and her face turned as white as sheet. She realized that it was Takato that Naoki was pointing.

_Naoki's pointing to Takato! _Jeri thought. _What am I going to say?_

"Mommy?" Naoki asked since his mother was not saying anything. "Who's he?"

"Uh… uh… he's just a… uh… a friend!" Jeri lied. _Actually, he's your father, Naoki._

"What's his name?" Naoki asked curiously.

"His name?" Jeri said. "Uh… His name is… uh… Takato…"

"He's my Uncle Takato?" Naoki asked.

"Yes," Jeri answered.

"Wow! I've got so many uncles!" Naoki exclaimed. "Uncle Masahiko, Uncle Henry, and Uncle Takato!"

"Yes, you do!" Jeri agreed half-heartedly.

As she was browsing through her pictures in her album carefully, she heard a snoring sound. When she turned around, she saw that Naoki had fallen asleep on her soft bed.

_Sleep tight, Naoki! Mommy will always be here! _Jeri assured as she bent forward to kiss her son.

Jeri continued her reminiscing through browsing her pictures in her old album. Then she stopped as she saw a picture of her and Takato having their first date in one page.

_Takato… _Jeri thought as tears came again from her eyes.

As she leafed to the next page, Jeri saw her pictures with Takato and she felt that the wound became fresh once again. She did not know why she was looking at her pictures that would cause her heartache once again.

_I'm really tired of thinking what the hell did just happen, _Jeri thought as she closed the photo album. _But for now, I don't know what I'll do if we cross paths once again._

With this, Jeri slowly lied on her bed so she could sleep beside Naoki. After all, Masahiko was right. She needed to take a rest after taking a sixteen-hour flight from Los Angeles, California.

* * *

On the other hand, thirty-year-old Takato Matsuki was seen to be working in a computer servicing company. His hair was down and he was wearing a white buttoned shirt and black slacks with his black shoes. He was working there for seven years already with Kazu, Kenta and Ryo. He was typing something on a computer when Ryo approached him in his cubicle.

"Hey, Takato!" Ryo greeted.

"Yeah?" Takato asked as he turned to see Ryo.

"I was wondering if you could go with us on a drinking spree later tonight at my house," Ryo explained. "You agree to that?"

"Yeah sure…" Takato said dully. _Numbing myself through drinking… That's good!_

"Alright! I'll tell the guys that you're up to it now! See you later!" Ryo replied good-naturedly.

As he saw Ryo brushing off, Takato only shrugged and returned to typing on his computer.

"If drinking could remove heartaches, I might have been happy as of now. But it's impossible," Takato mused, remembering his heartache five years ago.

He concentrated on typing when his officemate's radio played a familiar song. Takato's eyes became moist as he listened to the song.

_~ I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe  
and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest thing will never do cause I miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing ~ _

_I missed you, Jeri… _he thought as he wiped the tear that fell from his eye.

At that very moment, his desk phone rang. He picked up the receiver so he could answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Takato!"_ Henry said from the other line.

Henry is still working in their company as the president while Rika is at home because she has resigned five years ago. They have a daughter and Rika is spending her time taking care of her.

"Henry! What's up?" Takato asked.

_"Ryo called me because he wanted to have a drinking session,"_ Henry answered.

"Yeah. He also invited me," Takato replied. "You going?"

_"Yeah,"_ Henry answered. _"But I'll have to go home early. Rika might scold me for drinking under her nose."_

"You're lucky because your wife loves you that much. She's even going to scold you because of drinking!" Takato chuckled.

_"I know."_ Henry laughed. _"Anyway, the drinking session's going to be held at Ryo's house, right?"_

"Yeah," Takato answered.

_"Alright. I just called if you got invited. I'd better go now since my time's up,"_ Henry answered. "_See you later!"_

"Yeah. See you!" Takato said, ending the phone call and hanging the phone.

With that, Takato finally returned to typing in his computer and saved his work. Just as he was about to print his manuscript, the spiky-haired Kazu went to his desk.

"Hey, Chumley!" Kazu said. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and black slacks with black shoes.

"Kazu?" Takato asked.

"I need a printer. Mine's broken, dude!" Kazu answered.

"Oh sure. You can use mine after my paper gets printed." Takato chuckled. "Where's Kenta?"

"Kenta? He's at the boss's office!" Kazu answered. "I think he's getting fired or something!"

"You're such an idiot, Kazu!" Takato replied as he put a blank sheet of paper in the printer so he could print.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Katou residence, Jeri woke up and saw Naoki still sleeping. She realized that she had fallen asleep for three hours.

_I guess a little nap is just what I need! _Jeri thought.

She was about to leave the bed when she heard something.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Naoki cried out.

Jeri lied again in the bed and pacified her son. "Shh, Baby. Mommy's here."

"Thanks, Mommy!" Naoki said as he returned to sleep.

"Just sleep here, okay?" Jeri said as she stood up from the bed and stretched herself. "I'll be right back. Or, you like Uncle Masahiko to play with you?"

"Okay!" Naoki said as he hugged his pillow and settled to sleep again.

Jeri eventually walked from her room and went downstairs. She met Masahiko who was on the first step of the stairway.

"Hey, Masahiko! You won't mind if you entertain Naoki for a while?" Jeri requested.

"Yeah, sure, Sis! I've been waiting for you to tell me that!" Masahiko grinned.

"Silly boy!" Jeri jested. "Anyway, he's waiting for you upstairs!"

"Okay!" Masahiko said in reply as he continued walking upstairs so he could go to his cute nephew.

When Jeri was already at the ground floor, she saw that her father was asleep on the couch while watching television.

_If Dad's here, where's Mom?_ Jeri wondered.

As if it were the answer to her questions, Jeri saw her stepmother who was busy fixing things in the dining table.

"Mom!" Jeri called Mrs. Katou who was laying the placemats on the table.

"Jeri!" Mrs. Katou said affectionately. "Did you sleep well?"

"Kind of," Jeri said with a smile. "Let's just say that I regained my energy for today."

Mrs. Katou nodded. "Anyway, I'm going to cook dinner. You want to join me?"

"Sure, Mom!" Jeri said as she went towards her stepmother.

"Well, I'm glad!" Mrs. Katou chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen so they could cook.

When the two women arrived at the kitchen, Jeri could see that there were a lot of ingredients which were laid on the kitchen table.

_Wasabi, cabbage, noodles, pork, chicken! _Jeri thought. _This looks like a celebration even if I just got home from LA!_

"Wow! So many ingredients!" Jeri exclaimed.

"I know," Mrs. Katou said while Jeri was on her right side. "I did that so we could celebrate your homecoming!"

"Aww, Mom! You don't have to do that!" Jeri said.

"Let me, Jeri. After all, you helped me on my worst. It's about time I return the favor," Mrs. Katou assured.

Jeri eventually smiled and hugged Mrs. Katou. Then, Mrs. Katou laid the ingredients on Jeri's side so they could start. While they were slicing the cabbage, Jeri could not help but ask her stepmother about what happened during the past five years she was gone.

"Mom, are you still mad at Dad?" she asked plainly.

"I don't know, Jeri," Mrs. Katou answered with no expression on her face.

Jeri only nodded sadly as she continued slicing. Mrs. Katou only sighed for Jeri.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato was finished with his work and he already shut the computer off when Kazu appeared once again.

"Kazu?" Takato asked.

"Come on, Chumley! You're going to go with me, remember?!" Kazu said.

"Oh! Right! Hehe!" Takato said sheepishly and took his bag with him. "Where's Kenta?"

"We'll meet him at the ground floor. He even got me to bring these junks to him!" Kazu answered.

Takato offered his help to Kazu so the latter could concentrate on walking. The two of them saw an empty elevator and went inside. Kazu pressed "G" so they could go to the ground floor.

"I love Ryo so much! Can you believe we're going to have a party over at his house?" Kazu said cheerfully.

"I know," Takato answered.

Then silence filled the air as the elevator made its way down to the ground floor.

_Ding!_

The elevator opened at the ground floor. Kazu and Takato went outside of the elevator and saw Kenta who was waiting for them.

"Hey, Chumley!" Kazu greeted Kenta.

"Kazu!" Kenta greeted as he saw him and Takato. "Takato!"

"What's up, Chumley? You fired?" Kazu asked Kenta.

"Nope," Kenta said. "He just reassigned me to a place near you and Takato."

"Sweet!" Kazu said as he and Takato shared a high-five.

"Let's go, guys! Ryo's waiting for us!" Takato replied.

The three guys walked from the building façade towards the parking lot which was located at the basement. Not far away, Kazu saw his blue Lexus and he ran towards it so he could start its engines. He opened the door leading to the driver's seat and hopped inside. He inserted his keys in the keyhole and started his car. He drove a bit towards Kenta and Takato's area and stopped near them.

"Hey, guys!" Kazu yelled. "Hop in!"

Takato went inside and sat in the passenger seat located beside Kazu while Kenta got inside the middle part of the car.

"Hold everything and we'll gonna start the journey of the lifetime!" Kazu said as he stepped on his gear and drove away. Soon, the blue Lexus roared outside the parking lot and traveled around the city of Shinjuku.

As Kazu's car was driving along the highway, Takato's mind began wandering somewhere. A picture of Jeri appeared in his mind.

_I really really miss her! _he thought. _Will she ever return to Japan?_

Not long after, Kazu and the guys eventually arrived at the Akiyama residence. Not far away, they saw spiky-haired and blue-eyed Ryo Akiyama who was setting a table on the front porch.

"Hey, Ryo!" the guys called out.

"Hey, guys!" Ryo said and ran towards the gate and saw them.

When the guys hopped outside their car, Ryo was already walking towards them.

"How are you, guys?" he greeted.

"We're good! We thought Kenta here's getting fired!" Kazu answered.

"Hey!" Kenta protested. "What about you, Ryo?"

"I came home early since I got a field work which was in Osaka and it also ended early. Come inside!" Ryo answered.

The four of them heard a screech nearest them. It happened that a sleek black car stopped near Ryo's area. Ryo's face wore a smile upon realizing who came. The owner of the black car came outside of it, revealing a handsome young man with short blue hair, grey eyes and tan skin while wearing a green buttoned shirt and black slacks as well as black shoes.

"Hey, guys!" Henry Wong greeted.

"Henry!" the guys said in unison.

"What's with the wine party tonight?" Henry asked.

"I need company. Alice and my kids are in Kyushu right now," Ryo answered. "It just happened that I had some stupid field work so that's why I didn't go with them."

Henry nodded as he Kazu, Kenta, and Takato were ushered by Ryo towards his home. They eventually got inside his house and they sat on the table that Ryo prepared for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Katou household, Jeri was finished cooking the yakiniku with her stepmother.

"There!" Jeri said as she placed the plate on the kitchen table. "That should do it!"

"You're still the best yakiniku cook ever, Jeri!" Mrs. Katou praised.

"Thanks, Mom!" Jeri smiled.

At that moment, Masahiko and Naoki already arrived at the kitchen.

"Mmm! Smells delicious, doesn't it Naoki?" Masahiko grinned at his nephew.

"You bet, Uncle!" Naoki agreed.

"I have a feeling that Naoki got it from Masahiko. Always barging in the kitchen… I'm so proud!" Mrs. Katou remarked.

"Really? Now I know who passed that to Naoki!" Jeri chuckled. "Come on, Mom! Let's lay the table."

Jeri immediately went to get the plate with yakiniku and walked towards the dining table. Masahiko helped his stepsister by bringing the condiments inside as well. Mrs. Katou took her grandson with her.

"So, Naoki? Where do you want to go?" Mrs. Katou asked as she held her brunet grandson.

"I want to eat, Grandma!" Naoki exclaimed.

"Okay, little one! We'll have dinner soon!" Mrs. Katou smiled and assisted him in sitting down on the dining table.

Masahiko volunteered to call Mr. Katou as he placed the condiments and the vegetables on the table. Jeri helped her stepmother finish everything and the two of them sat down. Mr. Katou arrived at the dining table with Masahiko and sat down. The five of them were now seated in the dining area. Unfortunately, silence only filled the air after the Katous said their grace in the dining table.

* * *

At that time, inside the Akiyama residence, the five men were already drinking their beer.

"Hold everything!" Ryo said.

"What is it, Ryo?" Kazu asked.

"I propose a toast!" Ryo answered.

"What toast?" Kenta asked.

"To the old tamers!" Ryo said as he rose his glass in the air.

"To the old tamers!" all the men said in unison.

After making a toast, the five men drank their beer from their glasses. Takato already had five glasses, Ryo had four, Kazu had three, and Henry had two while Kenta only got one.

"Can you imagine that all of us are already married?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah!" Henry, Kazu and Ryo replied.

"Except for Takato, of course!" Kazu added. He was already tipsy at this point.

Takato felt hurt with what Kazu said. It reminded him of his terrible breakup with his girlfriend so that was why he was single until today. Ryo married Alice shortly after Henry and Rika while Kazu and Kenta married their girlfriends after Ryo and Alice.

"Kazu!" Kenta scolded Kazu.

"Sorry, dude!" Kazu said apologetically.

"What Kazu probably means is that why don't you find another one to make you happy?" Henry asked calmly, pacifying Takato since the latter did not take everything so well during the past few years.

"I love her, Henry. I can't marry the one who makes me happy because she's away! And that's all because of me!" Takato answered bitterly.

Ryo, Henry, Kazu and Kenta only looked at Takato with sympathy. Takato had been like that ever since Jeri left him five years ago.

"I'm not worthy of her!" Takato added. "I'm a mess and I'm a nobody!"

Eventually, Takato walked out from his friends and started walking tipsily. Henry and Kazu followed him.

"We'll take care of him, Ryo," Henry said. "I'll take him to his house!"

"Are you sure, Henry?" Ryo asked.

"I'm sure, Ryo." Henry nodded.

Henry followed Takato until the latter collapsed because of drunkenness. He carried Takato to his car so he could drive him home. When Takato was fully seated at the passenger's seat, he began mumbling words. Henry immediately hopped in his car so Takato could take a rest in his own house.

"Henry…" Takato groaned while in his stupor. He was already seated at the soft seat of Henry's car.

"Why, Takato?" Henry asked while he was at the steering wheel.

"I wish I was never born," Takato said randomly.

"Takato, don't say that!" Henry scolded him.

"I had let go the most important girl of my life," Takato replied. "She's my life, you know?"

"I know, Takato… But when are you going to start moving on?" Henry pointed out.

"I don't know…" Takato replied. "Five years was never enough."

Henry remembered the time when he was at that stage eight years ago, wherein Rika left him without explaining why. He loved her but she left him and the worse thing was, she never explained why.

_It took three years for me to see Rika again_, Henry thought as he drove around the main road of Shinjuku. _I just hope Takato's fine. I guess that's the measure of how he loves Jeri._

Not long after, Henry arrived at the Matsuki residence and alighted so he could get Takato out. When he pulled Takato from the car carefully, Takato's father was looking at them.

"I never knew that Takato would take his breakup too seriously. It pains for us to see him like this," Takehiro Matsuki stated.

"I could say the same, Sir." Henry nodded as he carried Takato once again.

Mr. Matsuki caught Takato before the latter could fall. He bid Henry goodbye as the blue-haired young man was looking at them.

"Thank you, Henry, and have a good night!" he said.

"Likewise, Sir!" Henry said good-naturedly.

Henry eventually went to his sleek black convertible and started its engine. When he saw the father and son going inside the Matsuki residence, he drove away from them. Fortunately, he was not drunk and tipsy just like Takato so he was free to drive along the main road of Shinjuku. Henry could see that the stars shone brightly at night as he drove towards his home, the humble abode where he and his family now lived.

Not long after, he arrived at their house. When he opened the door, he found his wife Rika sitting at the couch while wearing her white shirt and black shorts.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" he greeted.

Rika looked up and saw Henry. She went towards him and hugged him.

"How's your day?" she asked.

"Fine. The guys and I had some drinking party until Kazu randomly talked about the only guy who wasn't married yet," Henry replied as he recalled what occurred earlier at Ryo's house.

"Leaving Takato to sulk again for what happened between him and Jeri," Rika completed.

"Yes," Henry agreed. "But this time, it's worse."

Rika nodded. "When I left you before, did you do what Takato's doing right now?"

"Not much. But I drank because I loved you," Henry explained.

"Sweet Henry." Rika smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Anyway, where's Miyako?" Henry smiled.

"She already slept because she was too tired of doing everything," Rika answered and pulling Henry with her right hand as they walked upstairs.

"Looks like you want some action, huh?" Henry asked with a grin and he wanted to know why Rika was dragging him quickly.

Rika raised an eyebrow. "No way! I'm only dragging you upstairs because I want to sleep! I waited for you all night, you big dummy!"

Henry only laughed as he willingly let himself be dragged by his wife.


	2. The Man Who Can't Be Moved

**Author's Note:** I'm only trying to keep the element of suspense so I didn't want to spoil anything as of now. Expect day by day updates since my summer days are already running out. Chapter 2 is kinda short but please review. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Man Who Can't Be Moved**

The next day, Takato woke up with a splitting headache in his room. As he scanned his surroundings, he felt that his eyes were blurry and everything was not clear. When he rubbed his eyes with his hands, he found his mother Mie Matsuki who was seated beside him.

"Mom?" Takato asked.

"Takato, we know that you had been heartbroken for years but you're killing yourself with what you're doing!" Mrs. Matsuki scolded Takato. "So what if you lost Jeri? It's not the end of the world, you know?"

"Mom, you don't understand…" Takato replied groggily.

"What's that thing we don't understand, Takato?! We understand that you got hurt but don't make it harder for yourself!" Mrs. Matsuki pointed out. "If only you weren't our son, we could have thrown you outside this house!"

"Mom…" Takato said. "Let's talk later, okay? I'm really tired…"

"And drunk!" Mrs. Matsuki finished. "You know, Takato… You're just adding your problems up! Why can't you just move on? In the first place, it is also your fault. You should suffer the consequences of what you are doing!"

Takato felt the blood rush to his head after hearing his mother's blatant remarks about his mistake years ago.

_Mom's right. It's my fault… _Takato thought. _If I didn't trust Hana years ago, I would still be with Jeri until now!_

"Alright, Takato! You figure out everything on your own!" Mrs. Matsuki answered after she did not hear some words from Takato. She was totally fed up with scolding Takato every time he went home drunk.

Then before Takato could realize it, Mrs. Matsuki already slammed the door.

_God! I need your help! _Takato thought in disdain.

Outside Takato's room stood Takato's parents. They were still aghast with what Takato had been doing lately.

"I don't know, Takehiro. I already told him what I was supposed to tell!" Mrs. Matsuki said to her husband.

Mr. Matsuki only looked at his wife in sympathy. "Don't worry, Mie. Everything will be alright."

That same day, Takato decided to get up and change his clothes. He was so drunk last night that he did not even bother to change his clothes.

"Oh well… I think Mom's right. I should move on," Takato said to himself as he picked his white shirt and blue pants.

With this, he grabbed for his red towel and went inside his bathroom. Once inside, he began to turn the shower on and bathed himself. He grasped for his shampoo so he could wash his hair and took his soap so he could wash his whole body as well.

_Good thing I didn't vomit! _Takato thought as he rinsed his body.

He grasped for his toothbrush and toothpaste so he could brush his teeth.

_If drinking can't make me numb, how about I touch a sea urchin? _Takato thought.

Because he was busy thinking how miserable he was today, he forgot to spit. Takato eventually choked and coughed violently.

"Yuck!" Takato said as he wiped his mouth and coughed again.

With this, he rinsed his mouth and wiped it with a towel. Eventually, he wrapped his lower body with a towel and went outside of his bathroom.

"Some things don't change every day!" Takato mused as he walked to his room.

He found his clothes on the bed. He immediately let down the towel and wore his white shirt and slipped on his blue pants. He combed his brown hair and did not bother to make it dry. Eventually, he went outside of his room and went downstairs. He went to the living room and found a sticky note which was stuck on the wall.

**Dear Takato,**

**We went to Osaka for business. Take care of the bakery.  
And please! Start your day with a smile, okay?**

**Love lots,**

**Your mom and dad**

_I guess they really love me that much! _Takato thought.

With that, he went outside of his house to have air. Once he was outside, he saw the one responsible for his and Jeri's breakup, Hana Okana. Takato's eyes burned in anger for the woman once again.

"Hey, Takato!" Hana greeted flirtatiously. "Missed me?"

Takato did not say a word. He definitely did not miss this woman and remembered the very tragic day when he lost his love.

**FLASHBACK:**

Five years ago, Takato was lamenting over the loss of his grandfather. He could not believe that Jeri was not also here with him at his critical moment in life. He was still crying while being seated at the pews of the chapel.

"Grandpa, I'm going to miss you," Takato said sadly as he wore his black buttoned shirt and white slacks with black shoes.

Then he heard a feminine voice. When he looked up, he saw Hana Okana, the woman whom he used to trust when they were in college.

"Takato!" Hana said.

"Hana?" Takato asked.

"I came here as soon as I heard the news," she said. "I'm sorry."

Takato only nodded since he only viewed her as a friend.

"Let's go out for fresh air. I know you need to breathe," Hana said.

Takato only nodded and the two started to walk towards outside. When they were already outside, Takato and Hana were standing on the front porch.

"So, where's Jeri?" Hana asked.

"She's in America. I know she'll come here," Takato said simply after looking at Hana.

But the young woman took advantage of Takato's gaze at her so she waited for a perfect moment.

"Uh, Hana?" Takato asked.

Then, the young woman crushed her lips on Takato's and this silenced him. Hana was enjoying the moment that she had with Takato because she remembered that during their college days, Takato only loved Jeri fully. Takato was trying to break away from her since he did not like Hana that much.

Not long after, Jeri Katou was walking to the chapel where the funeral was. But, as she was steps away, she saw her boyfriend Takato kissing another woman. She recognized the woman as Hana Okana and her heart was immediately filled with anger. She stalled in front of the chapel because of that.

Meanwhile, Takato realized that what he did was truly wrong and he was stupid to trust Hana today. When he was slowly breaking away from her, his magenta eyes rolled to the side and they saw Jeri standing there. He immediately got out from Hana's grip and decided to follow her.

"Jeri!" he called as he ran towards her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Aww! Come on, Takato! I know you missed me!" Hana said in a flirty tone.

"No! I didn't miss you!" Takato said belligerently. "It's your fault why my life's messed up!"

"Why, Takato baby?" Hana asked deviously. "Still thinking about that pathetic girlfriend of yours?"

Takato decided not to elongate the conversation further.

"Oh… You're still thinking of her…" Hana concluded nonchalantly. "But remember Takato, she broke up with you. So, gone are the chances of you and her making up!"

Takato absolutely had enough. "For once, Hana, will you get out of my sight?!" he asked with a yell.

"Alright, Takato. Just remember that I'm still here for you!" Hana said slyly and walked away from Takato.

When Hana was out of his sight, Takato felt relieved but his heart had the desire to find his former love so he could get her to forgive him.

_Gosh… I need to find Jeri! _Takato thought. _If I find her, at least there'll be a consolation that we can be friends at least._

Just as he was about to return to his house, he saw a blue-haired young man wearing a green shirt and shorts, an auburn-haired young woman with a ponytail wearing a blue shirt and blue shorts together with a blue-haired little girl wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt walking along his street. Takato could see that the trio was no other than the Wong Family.

"Hey, guys!" Takato greeted.

"Hey, Goggles!" Rika grinned. She never broke away from the nickname she used to call Takato.

"Hey, Takato!" Henry replied good-naturedly.

"Hi, Uncle Takato!" Miyako greeted with her sweet smile. Her hair was tied into a pigtail this time.

"Hello, Miyako!" Takato smiled and turned his gaze to the couple. "Family walk?"

Henry laughed. "Maybe. Nothing's better than a morning walk with my two beautiful girls."

Rika giggled and held her daughter's hand. "Good thing Henry didn't have any hangovers after your happy hour last night!" she remarked.

"You're lucky he's not a drunkard, Rika!" Takato chuckled.

"I know! I'm really lucky because he does it in moderation!" Rika grinned proudly. "Or not in moderation, I guess?"

"Nah! I only drink when Ryo throws a wine party, Ri!" Henry winked.

"Maybe I should stop letting you see Ryo!" Rika chuckled. "He's a bad influence, I think!"

"I don't know!" Henry shrugged playfully.

Miyako was only laughing while watching her parents banter playfully in front of her because she definitely had no idea what they were talking about. Takato just laughed with the scene that his friends were causing.

_I just wish I could be that sweet towards my wife someday, _Takato thought. _But first things first, I should find a wife for myself!_

"Mommy! Are you arguing with Daddy?" Miyako asked to make sure her parents were not arguing.

"No, Baby!" Henry chuckled. "Mommy and I were just sweet towards one another."

"Oh, okay!" Miyako said while grabbing Rika's hand.

"Come on, Henry! Let's go home! It's embarrassing that we're creating a scene in front of Takato!" Rika said in embarrassment. "Sorry, Takato! Your friend here's just… you know?"

"I don't mind, Rika! It's a pleasure to watch you and Henry tease each other!" Takato laughed. "Anyway, you want to have some of our delicious bread?"

The couple looked at each other and their eyes spoke for one another. Rika eventually nodded as Henry held her hand.

"Okay! We'll buy some!" Henry said as he returned his gaze to Takato.

With that, Takato went inside their house so he could get bread. Henry and Rika waited at the counter with their daughter Miyako for their bread.

"You know, Miyako… When I was a young boy, your mommy, uncle Takato, and I made bread while hiding from the Digimon that attacked the city," Henry said. "That's one of the best memories that I had with your mommy."

Miyako only laughed with her father's story. "That's so beautiful, Daddy!" she said, amazed.

"So what's the best memory that I had with you, Henry?" Rika asked while trying to give her husband her signature glares but she failed with them.

"The time when I met you…" Henry answered with a smile. "If I didn't meet you, there wouldn't be the best things that I had in life."

Rika felt her cheeks turn hot with that. "Henry!" she said.

"Mommy's turning red, Daddy!" Miyako exclaimed with joy.

"I know, Miyako! She looks pretty when she's red!" Henry winked.

"Henry Wong!" Rika replied playfully while Henry only laughed at her.

The couple stopped laughing when they saw Takato with their bread.

"Here you go, Mr. and Mrs. Henry Wong!" Takato said, handling a paper bag full of bread for the family.

"How much do I owe you, Takato?" Henry asked as he fumbled for his money.

"Nah! It's free!" Takato smiled. "You can have these!"

Henry accepted the bread and nodded while he urged the mother-daughter pair to go with him. With this, the family bid him goodbye.

"Bye, Takato! See you!" Henry said good-naturedly and waved his hand.

"Bye, Gogglehead!" Rika replied as well.

"Bye, Uncle Takato!" Miyako added.

Then Takato saw that the family was out of sight. He eventually went inside his house after that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Katou residence, Jeri woke up with the sun shining to her face. She saw her son sleeping like an angel beside her. She kissed her son's head while the little boy was still tucked under her bedsheets.

_I love you, Naoki, _Jeri thought. _Even if I grow old, you'll still be my son!_

Then a loud knock came from Jeri's door.

"Hey, Sis! It's Masahiko here!"

"Oh! Come inside, brother!" Jeri said.

With that, Masahiko slowly entered the room with a tray with two glasses of water.

"Morning, Sis! Your first day here in Japan starts now!" Masahiko said as he gave Jeri a glass of water.

"What are you, my tour guide? I'm no longer returning to LA, you know?" Jeri chuckled as she drank. "Were you really listening yesterday?"

"Sorry, Sis! I thought you're just joking at that time," Masahiko explained.

"No, I'm dead serious when I mentioned that I said that I'm home for good!" Jeri answered. "Anyway, where's Mom?"

"Downstairs," Masahiko answered while he sat beside Jeri and looked at the sleeping Naoki. "Boy, looks like my nephew loves to sleep a lot, huh?"

"Totally, Masahiko!" Jeri agreed. "Anyway, is it breakfast already?"

"Yeah! I brought you water so you could freshen your breaths!" Masahiko grinned.

"You baka!" Jeri chuckled as she slightly hit her stepbrother's arm.

"Why?" Masahiko asked.

"Oh stop it! We might be waking Naoki up!" Jeri giggled.

But to the siblings' surprise, Naoki woke up and sat up.

"Mommy? Is it morning already?" Naoki asked Jeri as he walked near her.

"Yes, Naoki!" Jeri said. "Uncle Masahiko's here too!"

"Good morning, Uncle Masahiko!" Naoki greeted and hugged his uncle.

"Come on, little guy!" Masahiko said as he carried his nephew. "Let's leave your Mommy so she could fix your bed."

"Yeah, Naoki. Go with your Uncle Masahiko so he could entertain you downstairs!" Jeri chuckled.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki said as he waved his mother goodbye.

"Come on, Naoki!" Masahiko said as they made their way towards the door and got outside of it.

Jeri only watched her brother and son with glee as she started to make her bed.

* * *

At the same time in the Matsuki residence, Takato was making bread for himself in his bakery. He remembered that he used to make Guilmon bread whenever the red dinosaur Digimon was still around.

_Oh, Guilmon… So much had happened during the past eighteen years! _Takato thought. _My friends were already married and had children while me… I'm still the dumb loser who got trapped by that bitch Hana…_

As he was making them, he heard his radio play a familiar song.

_~ Tell me, where did I go wrong?  
What did I do to make you change your mind completely  
When I thought this love would never end  
But if this love's not ours to have,  
I'll let it go with your goodbye ~_

_Oh Jeri, I wish I can find you so you can forgive me! _Takato thought sadly.

While waiting for the bread to be baked, he sat down and began reading the newspaper which was lying on the table. While reading, he saw the news about the improvement of the main road in Shinjuku and the news about the prices of the commodities going up.

"Oh no! Flour's going up?! I think I'm going to close this bakery business!" Takato moaned in disdain as he saw that the flour was going up already.

* * *

At that very moment in the Katou residence, Jeri went downstairs wearing her plain yellow turtleneck shirt that extended to her wrist and her violet sweatpants. Her hair was down but it was still wet because she just finished taking a bath. Naoki just took a bath ahead of her which was why his hair was dried already. He was wearing a blue shirt with khaki pants. When she sat on the couch watching her son, Mrs. Katou saw her.

"Jeri, can you please go to the grocery? We lost our stock of ingredients as well as the food already!" Mrs. Katou said. "I told Masahiko that he'd drive you over to the grocery store."

"Yeah, sure!" Jeri said pleasantly. "At least I have some company!"

"Mommy, can I go with you?" Naoki asked with his begging eyes and praying hands. "Please?"

"Okay!" Jeri hugged her son. "Just promise Mommy to be good, okay?"

"Okay!" Naoki smiled and hugged Jeri.

"Do you need it as in now, Mom?" Jeri asked Mrs. Katou as Naoki broke from her grip.

"Yes, dear!" Mrs. Katou said.

"Alright!" Jeri exclaimed. "Come on, Masahiko Katou!"

"Right behind you, Sis!" Masahiko replied while twirling the keys with the keychain.

The two siblings and the little boy eventually left the living room so they could go to the garage where the yellow van was parked. When they were in the garage, Masahiko unlocked the doors so the mother and son could go in. Jeri helped Naoki sit in front and she followed suit.

"Buckle your seatbelts, Sis!" Masahiko said to Jeri.

"Sure, Masahiko!" Jeri said as she buckled them. "I'll carry my son on my lap!"

"Then off we go to the grocery store!" Masahiko said as he started the engines.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Matsuki residence, Takato was watching television while eating his bread when the phone rang. He groggily reached for the phone because he was already lying on the red couch with his feet sagging on the shiny wooden floor and he was still eating his bread.

"Hello?" Takato said as he lifted the receiver.

_"Hey, Chumley!"_ Kazu wailed from the other line.

"Yeah, Kazu?" Takato's left eyebrow shifted upwards.

_"I need help!" _

"With what?"

_"Can you help me get groceries? Nikki's demanding me to get them!" _Kazu said, slightly yelling.

"Alright alright, Kazu! You don't have to yell!" Takato laughed.

_"Thanks, Chumley! You're a lifesaver! I owe you one!" _Kazu said. _"I'll give you a ride even if you have a car!"_

"Thanks, Kazu. It's a perfect timing because I was about to go there too!" Takato replied.

_"Alright. See you in a while, Chumley!" _Kazu laughed and he hung up. _"And thanks too!"_

Takato hung up after Kazu hung up the phone. With this, he prepared himself so he could go with Kazu.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri, Masahiko and Naoki were traveling the main road of Shinjuku so they could arrive at the grocery store on time. Masahiko was driving while Jeri was seated at the passenger's seat with Naoki.

"Masahiko, I think you should teach me how to drive nowadays!" Jeri said with a grin.

"My pleasure, Sis!" Masahiko chuckled. "You'll drive and I'll babysit Masahiko!"

"That's fine. Anyway, are you really serious that you never had a girlfriend of your own?" Jeri asked.

"No, Sis. But I'm friends with Ai, Mako and Suzie who just arrived now," Masahiko explained.

"Suzie? As in Suzie Wong?" Jeri asked, surprised that Henry's youngest sister was also here in Shinjuku. Last time, she only saw Suzie here in Shinjuku during Henry and Rika's actual wedding.

"Yeah, Sis!" Masahiko answered. "The three of them had been loitering around Shinjuku!"

"Oh well!" Jeri concluded. "That's life! We may not know who among Ai and Suzie you will get tied with!"

"Sis!" Masahiko said in embarrassment and blushed. "That's private! And I'll never gonna disclose it!"

"Okay! Have it your way, Masahiko!" Jeri shrugged.

After driving for a couple of minutes, Jeri and Masahiko along with Naoki eventually arrived at the grocery store.

* * *

At that same time, Kazu arrived at the Matsuki residence with his blue Lexus and his sunglasses were placed on his head while wearing his plain green shirt and blue jeans as well as his white rubber shoes. Just before he could press the horn on the front of his steering wheel, he already saw Takato who was locking his front door of his small wooden house. The magenta-eyed young man was wearing his blue V-neck shirt and grey pants along with white rubber shoes.

"Hey, Chumley!" Kazu said as he quickly lowered the window opposite him.

"Hey, Kazu!" Takato greeted him pleasantly.

"Thanks for accepting my invite! You're such a pal!" Kazu smiled and stretched his right arm so he could open the door for Takato.

"No biggie, Kazu!" Takato said as he got inside and sat down.

"Let's goooooo!" Kazu said as his hand was on the steering wheel once again.

As the car moved along the highway of Shinjuku, Takato could not help but remember how he always went to the grocery with his love before everything was ruined.

_I tried to run from your side, but in which place I hide… _Takato thought as a tear fell from his cheek. _It only reminds me of you…_

Kazu glanced a bit at Takato and saw the former goggle-boy in deep thought.

"Hey, Chumley! You okay?" Kazu asked.

Takato shook his head and placed his palms on his cheeks.

"Yeah!" Takato answered. "I'm okay!"

"You sure?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me, Kazu!" Takato assured him while he tried his best to be happy.

"Just tell me if you need jokes, Takato. I'll be right here with you to give them!" Kazu assured and tapped Takato's shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri was meandering around the grocery store with her son Naoki. She was with Masahiko since the young man could drive and carry all the groceries with his two arms.

"Naoki! Don't run so you won't get lost!" Jeri told her son.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki said obediently.

For Jeri, Naoki had been a constant reminder of Takato but she still loved her son even if it hurt much.

_It hurts so much. It's even worse than the death of Leomon! _Jeri thought sorrowfully.

She could not fool herself anymore with the thought that she would forget him for the past five years. Despite being separated already from Takato, Jeri still harbored feelings for him even though it really hurt her for her to see Takato with Hana years ago.

_~ If loving you is all that means to me  
Then being happy is all I hope you'd be  
If loving you must mean I really have to set you free ~_

_I really have to set you free, Takato, _Jeri thought. _I feel that my life's still hanging on to the memories we have._

Jeri eventually shook her head and decided to return to reality. She saw her brother who was looking for cooking oil.

"Masahiko! Can you add to what you're finding the pork?" Jeri requested.

"Sure, Sis!" Masahiko replied. "What about Naoki?"

"Just leave him here. I'll take care of him!" Jeri answered.

"Okay!" Masahiko answered and he scampered off to an eastern direction.

Jeri was looking for spices while her son Naoki wandered away from her. As he was wandering around, he eventually arrived to a fruit and vegetable stand. He saw that the fruit stand was full of apples, oranges and lemons while the vegetable stand was full of cucumbers, cabbages, and horse radishes as well.

_Ooooh! Apples and oranges! Yummy! _Naoki thought. _But, I need Mommy's permission to have one!_

Naoki wandered around the fruit and vegetable stand so he could pick a fruit of his choice and tell his mother to buy it for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Kazu were also in the grocery and they were getting goods.

"Damn, Takato!" Kazu wailed once again.

"What?" Takato asked, nonplussed.

"How come you know what to get when you're doing the grocery shopping?" Kazu asked him as he held the list that almost extended at his wrist.

"May I remind you that I always do the groceries because we have a bakery, Kazu?" Takato pointed out.

"I forgot about that, Chumley, because I don't buy bread from you guys anymore!" Kazu answered.

While Takato was pushing the cart, they saw the blond Yamaki Mitsuo and his wife, Riley Ootori Mitsuo. Kazu immediately noticed this.

"Hey! Isn't that Yamaki and Riley over there?" Kazu asked, pointing to a blond man and a brunette.

Takato's eyes went to where Kazu was pointing to. He confirmed that it was indeed the couple from Hypnos eighteen years ago. Yamaki was wearing a green shirt and blue jean pants with white rubber shoes while Riley was wearing her signature maroon long-sleeved shirt, her blue jean pants with brown knee-high boots.

"Yeah!" Takato said, apparently surprised. "They're not with their kids!"

But before they could move from where they stood, they saw Yamaki and Riley going to them.

"Takato!" Yamaki greeted. "Kazu!"

"Yamaki! Riley! Good to see you, guys!" Takato said good-naturedly while Kazu only gave a salute.

"Good to see you too, Takato and Kazu!" Yamaki replied with a smile while Riley was holding his arm.

"How come you're not with your wife, Kazu?" Riley teased because she noticed that instead of his wife, Kazu was shopping with Takato.

"She's busy, Riley. Because she's super busy, I was forced to these on my own. Good thing Chumley here was so nice to accompany me here," Kazu explained.

"I see," Riley said with a chuckle. "Just send my regards to her, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Riley!" Kazu answered.

"How's the life of having a Lexus, Kazu?" Yamaki chuckled.

"It's fine. But at least I'm not having death threats like just any ordinary rich dude!" Kazu sneered.

"Rich as in Henry and Rika Wong?! The owners of Tokyo Corporation?!" Riley chuckled.

"Yes, Riley!" Kazu smirked. "If I get fired from my job, I'll apply in Henry's company!"

"As if you get hired, Kazu Shioda!" Yamaki grinned.

"Hmm…" Riley mumbled as she stroked her chin.

"Well, anyway, we just saw you guys and we thought we'd say hi. At least we did. So, so long and have a nice day!" Yamaki replied with a grin.

Eventually, the couple walked away from the two guys.

"Yeah! See you!" Kazu answered with a grin.

"Are you going to return to your shopping business, Kazu?" Takato asked his friend.

"Of course, Chumley!" Kazu answered with a laugh. "Anyway, I have to go the meat section, dude! Can you please watch this stupid cart for me?"

"Alright!" Takato said, relenting to Kazu's words.

With that, the spiky-haired young man went away from Takato immediately. Takato bent his body on the cart while his arms were crossed and his lower torso was pointing backwards. His eyes were wandering aimlessly until he spotted Jeri's son clad in blue shirt and khaki pants and saw that the boy was going aimlessly around the fruit stands not far away from where he stood.

_I want to have a son just like him, _Takato thought as he saw the boy looking at the stands._ But unfortunately, I don't even have a girlfriend and wife to spend my life with!_

He followed the boy with his magenta eyes while the boy looked around, clueless and his head was turning at different directions. As he took a closer look, he realized that the little boy reminded much of himself when he was young.

_He reminds me of me. Do I have a cousin around here in Shinjuku who had a kid? _Takato wondered.

He followed the boy with his gaze. He began to wonder who that was because the kid resembled him when he was young.

_How come I have a little look-alike here?! _Takato thought because he was too amazed with what he saw.

Eventually, he saw that the kid to the milk and dairy products section and he became agape.

Then, Kazu rejoined him while bringing the cabbage, carrot and pork with two hands and placed them in a cart. He saw that Takato who was still agape while the latter's body was still bent on the grocery cart.

"Uh, Chumley?" Kazu asked to get Takato's attention.

Takato did not mind Kazu so the latter became even more confused.

"Chumley? Are you okay? Say something!" Kazu said while he waved his hands in front of Takato's face. "ANYTHING!"

Takato began to shake his head after Kazu yelled in front of him.

"Sorry, Kazu. I saw something…" Takato replied.

"What did you see, Chumley?" Kazu asked.

"A kid… That looks like me…" Takato stammered.

This only caused Kazu to roar in laughter.

"A kid that looks like you, Takato?!" Kazu stifled his laughter. "I thought Aunt Mie passed her menopause stage already!"

Takato scratched his head. "I'm serious, Shioda! I saw a kid that looked like me!" he added.

"It couldn't be Kai's kid, wasn't he?" Kazu asked as he stroked his chin.

"I saw Kai and Minami's child and it didn't resemble me. And besides, their child's a girl! She resembled Minami more than Kai," Takato explained. _Who that child could be?_

"Whoa, Takato! You sure you're not seeing things?" Kazu exclaimed. "Or were you still keeping that hangover you had last night?"

"I'm not seeing things! And I'm definitely not having a hangover, Kazu!" Takato laughed.

"Whatever, Chumley! Just tell me if you need to be sent to a mental hospital!" Kazu replied as he pushed the cart towards another part of the grocery store. "Sheesh! You're stressing me out with your words!"

"I'm serious, Kazu!" Takato replied.

"Okay, Chumley! I believe you! But you really have to show me a proof!" Kazu relented, waving his hands in surrender.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri was looking for a can of powdered milk for her son when Naoki appeared. He clung to her legs afterwards.

"Hey, Naoki!" Jeri said. "I thought you're lost!"

"I won't be lost because I know what your dress is, your hair and everything!" Naoki smiled and hugged Jeri's legs.

"That's my boy!" Jeri praised. "What do you want, Naoki?"

"An apple, Mommy! Please, Mommy, please!" Naoki begged and clasped his two hands together as if he was praying.

"You sure?" Jeri asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Mommy!" Naoki answered finally.

"Alright, Naoki! Show me where I will get that apple!" Jeri said pleasantly and took her son's arm with her.

"YAAAAAAAY!" Naoki squealed with a high pitch.

Obviously, he inherited how his mother squealed when she was younger.


	3. Hall Of Fame

**Author's Note: **This is the only drama in the highest order that I can possibly make because I'm used to creating comedy fiction stories. So, if you find it lame, my apologies. This is Chapter 3. Please leave a review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hall Of Fame**

The next day, Rika was at the garden and tending her plants. She buried the plant that she just bought from a friend in a hole that she created yesterday morning. She watered it so the plant could grow healthily. When she was already finished, she placed the shovel and pail in the wooden box located near their garden.

_Okay! I'm going to make breakfast! _Rika thought as she wiped her forehead with her hand. She was wearing her light blue shirt and black jogging pants.

However, she heard a knock on their gate and she turned her head around. She was surprised because of the sound.

_Huh? __Who's that?_

Eventually, Rika stood up from her sitting and looked everywhere. Her eyes rolled from left to right as she tried to find the person who just knocked the gate. She walked towards the gate but still the knocking continued.

_Who could that be? _Rika thought as her hands were clenched tightly while she was walking.

When she reached the gate, she turned her head from left to right. But no one was there!

_Ugh! I better return to what I'm doing! _Rika thought as she saw that no one was there by the gate.

Just as she was about to go back, there was a knocking on the gate once again.

"Who's there?! Show yourself before I can do something to you!" Rika demanded crossly. If this was a prank, she definitely did not like it.

The knocking still continued and Rika's body was already close to the gate so she could hear a possible voice aside from the knocking. Since she gained no answers, she opened the gate by pulling it so she could view the person behind the knocking completely. To her surprise, Rika saw a brunette with caramel eyes wearing a yellow collared dress and brown shoes.

Eventually, she got stunned with what she saw while her right hand traveled to her face. She recognized the woman as Jeri Katou, her friend who left for America five years ago.

"Rika?" Jeri asked Rika seriously. "I hope you remember me."

"J-Jeri?" Rika asked because she was surprised to see Jeri after five years of being away from her.

Eventually, Rika slowly threw her arms around Jeri and hugged her. The last time Rika saw the brunette was the time she left Japan after she broke up completely with Takato five years ago.

"Yes, it's me, Rika," Jeri answered as she returned the hug back. "I'm really back…"

They slowly broke away from each other with Rika's eyes being wide as plates. Rika eventually pulled Jeri with her right hand so they could go inside her house. Jeri relented and they went inside the Wong residence. Rika eventually closed the gate so no one would really bother them.

"You want something to drink?" Rika asked as she sat down on a bench in their garage.

"No, thank you, Rika." Jeri shook her head as she sat down. "I'm fine."

"So when did you come back?" Rika asked as she placed her hand on Jeri's hand, which was on her lap already.

"It's not important anymore, Rika… I wanted to talk something personal to you…" Jeri replied while looking at her auburn-haired friend intently.

Then Rika's daughter Miyako went out of the door and stood meters away from them. Jeri saw that the little girl had blue hair that extended to her shoulders and she was wearing a pair of pink pajamas.

"Mommy, I want to eat now…" Miyako said.

"Okay. Why don't you sit on the couch first, baby? I'll be there in a sec!" Rika said with a smile.

"Okay, Mommy!" Miyako said, opened the door once again and went inside.

When the little girl was already inside the house, Jeri resumed their conversation.

"That's your daughter, isn't she?" Jeri asked with a smile.

"Yes," Rika said in amusement.

"With Henry?" Jeri smirked.

"Who else? I had no other boyfriends except Henry, you know!" Rika chuckled.

"I know that. Just to make sure!" Jeri smiled.

Rika eventually returned to their serious conversation.

"Well, anyway, what brought you back to Japan?" Rika asked. "You should've contacted me so I could have fetched you from the airport!"

"I returned because I resigned from my work in America. Plus, I have some unfinished business," Jeri said.

"With Takato?" Rika completed.

"I don't know." Jeri shrugged. _Well, h__e's somehow the reason why I returned._

"Oh…" Rika said. "But be glad, Jeri, Takato's not yet married…"

"Wow! I even thought he screwed up with Hana and married her!" Jeri exclaimed in a bitter tone. "Besides, if I told you that I'm arriving, Takato might figure it out as well!"

Rika could sense the bitterness in Jeri's voice. Then she touched her friend's hand so she could continue.

"But I also wanted to tell you something…" Jeri said in reply as she held Rika's hand affectionately.

"Then what's it?" Rika asked with interest.

"I want to admit that I had a child while I was in America," Jeri answered.

"What?! What happened?! An American fooled you?!" Rika asked with her eyes wide and her face was tainted with shock.

"No, Rika. No foreigner had hit on me or something," Jeri explained.

"Then how come you had a child while you're away?" Rika asked.

"You know that I returned to America after we totally broke up, right? Weeks after that, I discovered that I was pregnant with a child. I knew so well who the father was," Jeri replied.

Rika was totally surprised with what Jeri mentioned.

"And that's Takato, wasn't it?" Rika asked slowly.

Jeri nodded. "My child is Takato's baby… I never told him nor write to him about it."

"For how many years had passed since your child was born?" Rika asked.

"Naoki just turned four last May," Jeri answered. "He's a boy."

"Coincidence! My daughter also turned four last May!" Rika said in amusement. "So before you first left for America, YOU TWO DID IT?"

Jeri nodded again. "I never wrote nor told Takato about it… I'm still hurting with what he did to me five years ago!"

"But Jeri, listen to me. Takato loves you more than anything. Seriously!" Rika pointed out.

"That's before, Rika. I don't know about that now," Jeri said with no interest in her voice after hearing about Takato once again.

"But I heard from Henry that he hadn't gotten over you yet," Rika continued. "Jeri, believe me. Takato and that woman never had the chance to be with each other. He was so mad at that woman because of your breakup five years ago."

"I don't know, Rika… I don't even want Takato to have something to do with this…" Jeri paused. _It's clearly evident that he preferred Hana to be with._

"What are you going to do then, Jeri? Hide Takato the truth?" Rika pointed out, slightly yelling.

"Then that will be it! I don't want him to pity me because he has a child with me. Besides, I know he has a different life now. Please, Rika… I hope you understand… I don't want anyone trying to mess up with me," Jeri pled. "My life's messed up already."

"I understand if you don't want to tell Takato or somebody here about what happened to you… Things changed unlike it were before." Rika nodded.

"I know. Can you please keep your word? You're the only one who I talked to because I trust you more than my life," Jeri said, pleadingly.

"I promise," Rika said and raised her right hand.

"Thank you, Rika," Jeri said and with that, she hugged Rika.

"I'm sorry if I almost shouted, Jeri. But really, you can't hide the identity of Naoki's father for long!" Rika pointed out as soon as they broke away from each other's grasp. "It's either Naoki's asking or Takato's asking who the father is."

"Maybe Naoki and Takato will learn at the right time and place," Jeri said sullenly. "I really just need time."

Rika only nodded and placed her hand on Jeri's affectionately. Jeri decided to smile just for now.

"Anyway, you have a beautiful daughter. I assumed that she got her beauty from her mother…"

"That's what they say about Miyako so much. She resembled Henry just because of her hair color… One of these days, I'd like to meet your son!" Rika said with a smile. "And, yeah, you're one of Miyako's godmothers."

"Same here, Rika. You and Alice are Naoki's godmothers!" Jeri explained.

Then as fate would have it, Rika remembered something. She was supposed to cook breakfast for her daughter.

"Oh man! I didn't notice the time! I'm supposed to make breakfast!" Rika smacked her head in disgust with herself. "Want to join us, Jeri? I'm going to make ramen actually."

Jeri thought for a moment and stood up. "Well, okay. I don't mind. Masahiko's taking care of his nephew while he's jogging."

"Alright. Maybe you can meet my little girl then!" Rika replied with a smile.

Eventually, Rika and Jeri walked towards the door and entered the house. They were already standing in the living room and saw Miyako who was sitting and was just watching television.

"Hello, Miyako! Sorry if I took so long!" Rika smiled as she went towards her daughter who sat with her legs crossed.

"It's okay, Mommy!" Miyako said and smiled as she saw Jeri. "Hello, Visitor!"

Jeri smiled as well as Rika. "Hello, Miyako!" the brunette greeted.

"Miyako, this is your Aunt Jeri. She's the best friend that I'm telling you," Rika replied with a smile.

"Hi, Aunt Jeri!" Miyako squealed.

"Hello, Miyako! You're cute!" Jeri smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"Does Daddy know about her?" Miyako asked with her childish voice.

"Yes, Baby. Daddy also knows about your Aunt Jeri!" Rika answered. "Come on. She'll have breakfast with us."

"YIPEEEEEE!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Just you wait here, Baby. We're going to the kitchen so we can make breakfast!" Rika assured her daughter.

Then the blue-haired little girl returned to the couch and sat there while she watched the cartoons on television while Rika and Jeri walked towards the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and saw the ingredients which were composed of pork and vegetables. Rika immediately took the pork and started slicing it with her knife.

"Rika! You have such an amazing figure! Are you modeling?" Jeri asked because she was amazed by Rika's sexy and slender figure.

"Nope! I'm not!" Rika laughed. "Try exercising and walking with your baby! But for you, you seem to be the same size as mine! But if you want to, you can do the same!"

"I'll try that next time!" Jeri smiled.

"So, aside from Naoki, what else did you have in America?" Rika asked and put it on a small bowl.

"Well, I had a friend named Ichiro Mikado. He was the only Japanese guy inside my office so I instantly developed a friendship with him. But I didn't know that he took the friendship in a different meaning so he assumed that he and I were a couple. Even if he knew that I already had a kid, he was still persistent!"

"Wow! What happened after?" Rika asked in amazement.

"Well, I decided that we become friends. But he said that he'll wait until he gets me. The problem is, I don't know when I'll answer him!" Jeri answered.

"Hmm… Anyway, what about Mr. and Mrs. Katou?" Rika asked as she started to slice the carrot because she finished with the pork already. "Did they reconcile?"

Jeri shook her head sadly. "They never spoke to each other for years and I'm worried because I wanted Naoki to see his grandparents doing okay. Because of that gap, Masahiko's now the only bridge to my parents. I think I already suffered much even if I'm just living my own life."

Rika's face suddenly became glum. After many years, she remembered that she had not seen her father yet.

"Don't worry, Jeri. Everything will be fine. You'll see!" Rika assured and smiled at Jeri. She was just finished placing the pork, noodles, cabbage, horse radish, carrots and spring onions in one pot while she turned the fire on.

"Is this the new Rika? How come you became optimistic now?" Jeri asked in amusement.

"After what happened with the 'Fumiko killing us' incident, I decided to become positive in everything that happened to me," Rika explained as she emphasized the incident with her two fingers. "Believe me, Jeri. I had experienced more grave situations after the accident five years ago."

Jeri became interested and looked intently at Rika. "Like what?" she asked.

"During my second month of pregnancy, I nearly suffered a miscarriage," Rika answered.

"How horrible!" Jeri exclaimed while covering her mouth.

"I know," Rika agreed.

"What happened anyway?" Jeri asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Rika took a breath so she could have the courage to tell her unfortunate experiences. She shuddered first but continued on.

"I was just walking home from a friend's house when someone went behind me and grabbed me in the right arm. Eventually, he pinned me viciously to the nearest wall of a house. I could not fight at that time because moving too much might harm me and my baby as well as he had me really cornered at that point."

"That bastard! So what happened then?" Jeri exclaimed because she was moved by her friend's horrifying tale.

"He was about to rip my clothes when I saw Henry who walked behind my attacker. Eventually, Henry kicked my assailant away from me and demonstrated his skills of martial arts to the man while I slowly sat on the ground so I could regain my strength. I watched Henry beat the man while I was sitting for a while. Of course, Henry won the fight. But just as I could stand up properly, I saw blood dripping on my right leg which was completely obvious because I was wearing a pair of white shorts at that time."

Jeri turned ashen white and nodded so Rika could continue.

"Henry didn't know that I was pregnant at that time. He was at a three-day conference in Osaka when I learned that I was two months pregnant. So I decided to tell him the news when he got home. But back to the incident, I called Henry's name so he could help me before it might be too late for me and my baby. When he came to my side, I already passed out."

"So what happened to the baby?" Jeri asked anxiously. "Did you make another one after the incident?"

"Hmm… The baby was fine and fortunately, the doctor told me that the baby bound to me strongly. But she advised me to take care of myself and I should not put myself into things that could stress me. But as for Henry, he was so surprised and happy after learning that we're going to have a baby! By the way, the baby I'm talking about was the one you saw earlier," Rika explained.

"You mean you almost lost Miyako five years ago?" Jeri asked in surprise.

"Yes," Rika replied. "I'm happy that Miyako's born normal and healthy and that's also why I treasure my little girl so much."

"Gosh, Rika… I never knew that things like that actually happened to you…" Jeri said in disbelief.

"I know and we're thankful that Henry and I were still blessed with a baby. That's why I started to become optimistic in everything," Rika said. "And, Henry also teaches me to become more and more optimistic as well."

"I always knew that Henry would have such a good effect on you!" Jeri smirked. "So if it wasn't for me, you would still be a diehard single until now!"

"I agree to that!" Rika chuckled. "Anyway, I'd better get the soup. I might forget that I'm cooking breakfast already!"

With this, Rika took a porcelain bowl and a ladle so she could pour the soup in the bowl. Jeri took a tray which was placed at the top of the microwave oven while Rika was already pouring the soup on the second bowl.

"Thanks, Jeri!" Rika said as she grabbed for another bowl and poured soup inside it. Now that she was done, she placed the three bowls on the tray. "Let's go!"

Jeri first opened the door and Rika carried the tray towards the dining table. Rika placed the tray on the dining table and saw her daughter now walking towards them.

"Baby! Let's eat!" Rika called out.

"Okay, Mommy!" Miyako answered as she went towards an empty chair and sat down.

Jeri and Rika sat down on the dining table and started to eat. Jeri began to notice the bread covered with the tissue and was located on the basket.

_That bread looked familiar! _Jeri thought as she noticed the golden brown bread on the basket. _Could that bread be Takato's?_

"Rika…" Jeri said.

"Yeah?" Rika looked at Jeri.

"Where did you buy this bread?" Jeri asked, trying to figure out if her suspicions were right.

Rika only got silenced because she did not know what Jeri's reaction would be if she mentioned that she bought the bread from the Matsuki bakery yesterday.

"Uh… We brought the bread from…" Rika answered.

"Takato?" Jeri completed.

Rika only faked a smile for Jeri and nodded. She eventually took a sip on her spoon.

"Oh… Okay!" Jeri answered and sipped already the soup. _I knew that bread! Gosh! _

Miyako only smiled at Jeri while Rika wore a dry smile again. "No hard feelings, Jeri?" she asked.

"None! I told you earlier that I had moved on, okay?!" Jeri answered. _But actually. I hadn't._

"Alright. You said so!" Rika replied. "Miyako, just eat, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy!" Miyako said.

Eventually, the three females continued eating.

* * *

Later that day, Jeri bid her auburn-haired friend goodbye since she had to return home so she could see what was happening inside her house.

"Rika, please remember not to tell anyone what we talked about earlier," Jeri said.

"Alright. I won't!" Rika promised and smiled.

"Thank you, Rika. You're such a true friend," Jeri answered.

Rika eventually led Jeri to the gate so the brunette could go out. Jeri waved her hand at Rika as the auburn-haired woman stayed near the gate so she could close it.

"Bye, Rika! See you around!" Jeri said.

"Yeah! See you!" Rika agreed.

When she got completely out, she walked and decided to reflect about what had happened earlier at Rika's house. She was not yet starting her reflection when a tall, black-haired young man went to her and smiled.

"Jeri?" the young man said.

Jeri squinted and rubbed her eyes so she could notice the man. She saw that it was Ichiro Mikado but she was only mum when she saw him.

"Jeri! Good to see you here!" Ichiro greeted pleasantly as he went in front of her.

"Ichiro! Sorry if I didn't recognize you," Jeri said apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Ichiro asked after noticing Jeri's sad face.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Jeri nodded.

"Anyway, you here for a visit?" Ichiro asked.

"No. I resigned just last month," Jeri explained. "I returned here so I could start anew. What about you?"

"Do you remember the time I told you that I'd be on leave? I actually lied. I went back to Japan since my sister found a decent job for me," Ichiro answered.

"Oh, I see," Jeri said, nonplussed.

"Anyway, how are you?" Ichiro asked. "It's been months since we last saw each other. How's Naoki?"

"We're fine. I'm still worried about my family. From the time I left until I returned, nothing's changed. My stepmom and dad are still in bad terms," Jeri answered ruefully.

"I'm sorry," Ichiro said in sympathy.

"No. You don't have to." Jeri faked a smile.

Suddenly, Jeri's phone rang. With this, the brunette picked her phone from her pocket and saw that Masahiko was calling.

_Masahiko? Why? _Jeri thought.

"Hello?" Jeri said.

_"Jeri! You have to go home and quick!"_

"Why?" Jeri was surprised with her brother's tone of urgency.

_"Dad fainted!" _Masahiko exclaimed from the line.

"What?" Jeri's eyes went wide in surprise.

_"Yeah! We're in the hospital right now!"_

Suddenly she thought of her son. "Where's Naoki?"

_"He's with me! Come here now, Sis!"_

Because of that, Jeri felt tears in her eyes and hung up. Ichiro saw this and immediately pitied her.

"What happened, Jeri?" Ichiro asked.

"It's Masahiko! My dad fainted and he's now in the hospital!" Jeri said sadly while brushing the tears in her eyes. "I'd better go now!"

Ichiro held Jeri's right arm just as she was about to leave. He did not want her to do this alone.

"Jeri, I know you need someone to comfort you right now. I'm here for you and I'm willing to go with you there," Ichiro assured. "Even if I'm just your friend. I know you have a hard time answering me and I understand it. Just remember that I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Ichiro…" Jeri said as Ichiro slowly broke his grasp in her arm and she finally prepared herself in walking.

"Let's go," Ichiro said reassuringly.

The two adults eventually walked on the sidewalk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato was in the hospital since he accompanied Kai and Minami. Minami had miscarried and she was already spending her second day in the hospital. Takato was inside her room with Kai.

"I envy you, guys. You two already have a kid while I'm still born to be a dumbass single!" Takato moaned.

"It would be two if I didn't lose it," Minami said in regret. She was wearing her white hospital clothes while sitting on her bed with white covers.

"Don't worry, Minami. The important thing now is that you're safe!" Kai assured. "Anyway, Takato, no offenses meant… But why don't you find someone who can make you happy?"

"Yeah, Takato! Why don't you find someone?" Minami asked.

"I'm destined to be single until I find her again!" Takato replied. "That's final!"

"Dude! You're already thirty years old! Why are you so stubborn?" Kai insisted. "Besides, your biological clock is already ticking!"

"I don't know, Kai. I still have faith that I'll find her. Even if she doesn't forgive me, at least I can be her friend!" Takato pointed out.

"Your friends are really right about you, Takato! You're a hopeless romantic!" Kai answered. "Right, Minami?"

"I agree, dear husband!" said Minami as she chuckled.

Takato only shrugged. "You guys are the pits! I better go out so I can have fresh air!"

Eventually, Takato got out of the room causing the couple to shrug to each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri arrived at the hospital with Ichiro. She immediately went to the reception area so she could learn where her father was.

"Tadashi Katou please?" Jeri asked nervously while Ichiro was standing behind her back.

"Room 205, Miss!" the receptionist answered.

"Thank you!" Jeri answered. "Come on, Ichiro!"

Ichiro went with Jeri to the nearest elevator. When they got inside, Jeri pressed "two" so the elevator could land at the second floor while she was full of worry for her father.

"Everything will be alright, Jeri. You'll see!" Ichiro assured the sad-faced brunette.

"I hope you're right, Ichiro. I already lost my mother and I don't want him to follow her," Jeri said sullenly. "I still need him."

Then the elevator made a sound and opened and Jeri and Ichiro went out of the elevator. And from afar, Jeri recognized a brunet who was standing aimlessly in front of the seats.

"Masahiko?" Jeri asked.

"Jeri!" Masahiko ran towards Jeri and hugged her instantly.

"What happened?" Jeri asked as they slowly broke from each other.

"When Naoki and I went home from our jogging, Mom screamed and told that Dad fainted while he was in the bathroom," Masahiko said. "Oh, Jeri. I wish he'd be okay!"

"He will!" Jeri said hopefully and introduced him to the guy with her. "Anyway, Masahiko… This is Ichiro, my friend in America. Ichiro, this is my brother, Masahiko."

Ichiro offered to shake Masahiko's hand while the latter accepted.

"Pleased to meet you, Masahiko. Jeri told me so much about you!" Ichiro smiled.

"Likewise, Ichiro!" Masahiko replied good-naturedly. "I even thought you're my sister's housemate in LA!"

"No. We just lived next door!" Ichiro grinned.

"Masahiko, where's Mom?" Jeri asked, noticing that her stepmother was not yet around as well as her son. "And Naoki?"

"Mom's with Naoki because your son wanted ice cream," Masahiko replied. "They're at the ground floor."

"Really?" Jeri asked in embarrassment. "Gosh! Sorry! Anyway, I'm going to go to the nurse's office so I could ask what's the condition of Dad."

"Good idea," Masahiko agreed as Jeri immediately scampered off.

* * *

By trick of fate, Takato wandered around the humid hallway that morning. As he was walking, he saw a brunette wearing a yellow blouse and she was standing in the hallway. He rubbed his eyes and concluded that the woman was Jeri. He realized that his longtime searching led him to finding her.

"Jeri?" Takato said. For him, it was Jeri. She was the brunette with the familiar stature.

At that very moment, Jeri was surprised by the voice and she froze on the spot. When she turned around, she was sure that the voice was his. When she had completely faced him, she saw the magenta-eyed young man with caramel hair standing in front of her and no doubt she concluded that the man was Takato.

"Takato?!" Jeri asked nervously. What was he doing here? Why was she seeing him here? After five years, he was still the same Takato that she knew. Her heart pounded rapidly as her fear, nervousness, anxiety combine into one. Feelings rolled into one.

Takato smiled at the thought of Jeri remembering him so he went closer towards her. _  
_

"Jeri, I'm so happy that I found you…" Takato said and threw his arms around Jeri once again. _  
_

Jeri was only agape and surprised with Takato's sudden move. Because deep inside, she was still hurt with what happened so she froze up and did not speak.

"How are you?" Takato asked Jeri as they broke away from each other.

"I'm fine…" Jeri said in a monotonous voice.

Then in the middle of their conversation, both of them heard a child wail. "MOMMMMYYYYYYY!"

Immediately, Jeri and Takato turned around and they saw Naoki. Takato was surprised that a child called Jeri "Mommy" while Jeri was happy to see her son, Naoki.

"What is it?" Jeri asked while bending for her son.

"I wanna go to sleep…" Naoki replied.

"You go to sleep Naoki…" Jeri said. "Ask your Uncle Masahiko to put you to sleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Naoki said and left the hallway.

Once the child was gone, Takato felt a pang of unhappiness inside. He let Jeri go before and Jeri was now a single mother.

"So, you have a child now…" Takato said sadly.

"Yeah…" Jeri said dully.

Takato instantly remembered the features of the boy. It matched with the boy he saw in the grocery store yesterday. He was about to say a word when a tall young man came towards Jeri. It was Ichiro who came to see her.

"Uh, Jeri… Masahiko's already looking for you," he said.

Takato went pale after thinking that Jeri already built a family of her own.

"Sorry, Takato… But I have to go…" Jeri said monotonously to him. "Nice seeing you again, Takato."

Eventually, Jeri left Takato without saying a word and went with Ichiro. Takato felt really heartbroken as he saw his former girlfriend now with another man in her life.

_This is my entire fault! _Takato thought sadly as he started to walk towards his cousin's room. _This is my entire fault!_

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri and Ichiro were walking in the white-tiled hallway. They were already towards Mr. Katou's room and they could already see the empty benches in front of it.

"So, who's that guy?" Ichiro asked curiously, breaking the silence. "And he seemed close to you."

"He's Naoki's father…" Jeri replied casually. "And my former boyfriend."

"Whoa! But why did you brush him off, Jeri?" Ichiro asked curiously.

"He cheated on me, Ichiro. You remembered that I saw him with another woman who attempted to break us apart, right?" Jeri replied bitterly. "And she did a good job on breaking Takato and me."

"Oh…" Ichiro became glum. "I'm sorry I brought that up."

"You shouldn't be, Ichiro," Jeri assured. "Now… No mentioning that to Naoki… Otherwise, we're going to be in hot water."

"Alright. But until when are you going to keep it secret, Jeri?" Ichiro pointed out.

"I don't know, Ichiro. I already told a friend of mine about Naoki and she said the same thing. I'm still confused and heartbroken. The wound freshened up after I met him," Jeri said sullenly.

"Don't worry, Jeri. If you need someone, I'm here beside you!" Ichiro smiled. "You can tell me about everything!"

"Thanks, Ichiro." Jeri also returned the smile.


	4. Nothing

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and the follows! It's so nice to know that there are people following this story and looking forward to what will happen next. I know that this is not yet the real Jurato part but I want to show what are the reactions of the tamers.

This is Chapter 4. Please leave a review. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nothing**

Two days after, it was a lovely holiday in the city of Shinjuku. The city was bustling with residents walking to and fro places while the sun was shining brightly and the sky was blue.

But for Takato, he felt that it was just another day. Because of that, he decided to stroll around the city for a while. He was walking on the pavements of the sun-soaked city when he heard a familiar and masculine voice calling him.

"Hey, Takato!" a voice called him.

Takato turned around and saw a spiky brown-haired man with a blond woman with two brown-haired children. He smiled at them as he recognized them to be Ryo and Alice Akiyama along with their twin children Jiro and Kiyomi Akiyama. He seemed amused with the family wearing the same color of shirts and same color of pants and the family wore blue for the top and jeans for the bottom.

"Hi, guys!" Takato replied.

"Hi, Takato!" Alice greeted. "What's up?!"

"Hey, Uncle Takato!" The twins Jiro and Kiyomi smiled.

"Hi, Jiro! Hi, Kiyomi!" Takato replied as he smiled. "So, looks like you four are having a bonding time!"

"I know, Takato. Anyway, where are you off to?" Ryo smiled.

"I'm going to Henry because I'm gonna tell him something important," Takato answered.

"Oh. Okay!" Ryo answered. "Send my regards to Henry and his family! We're going to the park anyway."

"Yeah, sure! Take care, you guys!" Takato said as he waved his hand.

"Okay!" Alice smiled.

"Bye, Uncle Takato!" the twins said and bid him goodbye.

Eventually, the family of four walked away from Takato and the latter continued walking on the pavement.

_I met Jeri but my hopes were shattered when I saw a guy near her, _Takato thought._ Is this punishment enough for me to suffer?_

Slowly, his feet were walking on the pavement while his head was bowing down and his hands were in his pockets.

_I guess karma strikes fast enough!_ Takato thought as he continued walking.

He continued walking aimlessly around the streets because he was still with his thoughts regarding what occurred in the hospital two days ago. He seemed very distracted with the fact that Jeri had another guy to be with after they completely broke up with each other.

_Oh well. If she's happy then I'm going to be happy! _Takato thought sullenly. _I guess I just have to set her free._

He continued walking until he saw a shiny black car. When he looked upward and eastward, he saw that he was already standing in front of the Wong residence and he saw the blue-haired Henry who was washing his sleek black convertible.

"Hey, Takato! What's up?" Henry asked with a smile.

"Just dropping by!" Takato smiled. "Say, where's Rika?"

"She's playing her housewife role." Henry grinned. "Kidding! She's inside and tending to Miyako. We're going to the park today."

"Hmm. Can I tell you something?" Takato asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" Henry answered as he wiped the side of the car. "What is it, Takato?"

"I met Jeri two days ago…" Takato said simply.

Henry's grey eyes went wide in shock. "You what?"

"I'm serious, Henry!" Takato insisted. "I saw Jeri two days ago in the hospital."

"Why were you in the hospital, anyway?" Henry asked, feigning curiosity.

"You know Minami, right? She got into the hospital because she miscarried," Takato answered. "As I was saying, I saw Jeri in the hospital two days ago and she had not changed a bit."

"What's your reaction after seeing her?" Henry asked until he realized his mistake. "No. The question should be WHAT'S HER REACTION AFTER SEEING YOU?"

"I don't know. She looked plain at that time. But for me, I'm happy that I saw her again…" Takato answered with a sigh. "Until…"

"Until what?" Henry inquired after hearing his friend sigh. He placed the rag on the pail of water near the gate and squeezed it so it would be a little damp.

"I saw her with a child," Takato spoke up. _No, scratch that. With her child actually._

"No kidding!" Henry was amazed while the rag in his right hand was stroking the windshield. "She has a child already?"

"Yeah… And a husband as well…" Takato added sullenly.

"Whoa!" Henry was surprised. "Are you sure the guy you saw is her husband?"

Takato only became silent with that point and nodded sadly.

"So what are you going to do now, Takato? It's completely obvious that Jeri has moved on already!" Henry pointed out as he rinsed his car.

"I don't know, Henry. I wish I can talk to her so I can obtain information about her," Takato replied sadly. "But the thing is, I bet she won't talk to me."

Henry somehow understood what Takato was pointing out to him.

"You still love her, don't you?" Henry asked as he placed his rag on the pail once again.

"Yeah, Henry. I will even if she's married already," Takato said sullenly.

Henry simply nodded with sympathy. "Wanna go with us? We're going to the park with the other guys."

"Yeah, sure!" Takato answered with a smile. "There's even nothing to do at home."

"In the meantime, why don't you come in?" Henry offered as he opened his gate.

"Okay…" Takato said simply.

Henry pulled the gate door and he let Takato first inside then he followed suit and shut the door.

"Rika!" Henry called out. "Takato's here!"

Rika who was crossing her arms as well, stood at the main door. Her daughter clung to her leg and hugged it.

"Henry!" Rika smiled. "Takato!"

"Daddy!" Miyako giggled and she saw Takato. "Hi, Uncle Takato!"

"Hello!" Takato greeted.

"Come inside!" Rika offered. "Do you want to have water?"

"Yeah, sure!" Takato accepted.

Rika eventually gave Miyako to Henry so he could take care of her while she was getting the visitor some water. Henry and Takato sat on the couch while the blue-haired little girl sat beside her father.

"Daddy! Is Uncle Takato going to the park with us?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, Baby." Henry smiled. "He's going with us!"

"YAAAAAY!" Miyako squealed and began running like crazy.

"One thing she's excited about? She likes to play with Ryo's twins and Kazu's daughter!" Henry explained.

"Kazu's daughter… Every time I see Kazu, I always remember the time he told us that he accidentally got his girlfriend pregnant!" Takato laughed.

"That's so like Kazu!" Henry replied with a laugh.

Eventually, Rika went towards Henry and Takato and gave the former goggle-boy a glass of water.

"Here's your water, Gogglehead!" Rika said as she handed Takato the glass.

"Thanks, Rika!" Takato replied as he took the glass and drank it.

"No problem!" Rika answered. "Come on, Miyako! Let's change your clothes!"

The little girl obeyed to Rika's command and went towards Rika. In a matter of seconds, the mother and daughter went upstairs.

"Henry, did you ever have problems in your marriage with Rika?" Takato asked. "You seemed to be sweet towards one another and you never had arguments with each other."

"Whenever I have problems with Rika, we settle it out rather than muttering out foul words to one another," Henry explained. "I learned it from my father after Rika left me eight years ago. In whatever argument, you should always settle it out."

"But what did you do to make Rika come back to you and live with you five years ago?" Takato asked.

"Diplomacy, Takato," Henry said with a grin. "But when I did that, eventually the truth came out and she told me that she loved me too."

"I never knew that Rika, also known as the Ice Princess and Digimon Queen, would get soft on a guy!" Takato grinned.

"Well…" Henry replied sheepishly. "Anyway, Takato… I need to change clothes so that we'd get to the park on time."

"Yeah, sure! Go ahead, Henry! I won't mind!" Takato smiled.

"Thanks!" Henry said as he went upstairs so he could change.

Henry was walking upstairs when he saw his little girl who was stationed at the end of the stairs.

"Baby, where's Mommy?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Mommy's in your room, Daddy!" Miyako answered. She was wearing her pink shirt and white leggings and pointed to the room with the white door.

Henry eventually sped up and arrived to Miyako's side. He carried his daughter eventually with his arms and smiled at her. Then he put her down so Miyako could go downwards.

"See you, Daddy!" Miyako said with glee.

"Sure, I will!" Henry replied with a grin.

Henry went inside their room and found Rika fixing her hair into a ponytail while she was wearing her white long-sleeved shirt with a blue heart on it and her black buttoned shorts.

"Hey, Beautiful." Henry grinned.

Rika turned around and saw Henry who was smiling at her.

"Henry!" Rika laughed as she finished tying her ponytail into place. "Until now, you never change!"

"Sorry. I can't help it if I find my wife beautiful, you know?" Henry chuckled.

Rika only pinched his left cheek so that he could stop pulling her leg and she eventually kissed the part where she pinched it. Henry only smiled in return.

"Anyway, I've got something to tell you," Henry said as he sat down on their matrimonial bed.

"What?" Rika asked. "You're having an affair with someone else?"

Henry laughed. Ever since the incident with Fumiko happened years ago, Rika could not help but ask that whenever Henry wanted to tell something serious to her.

"No. I'm not having an affair with someone else, Honey!" Henry answered with a chuckle. "Takato told me something earlier."

"Like what?" Rika asked as she sat down beside Henry.

"Takato told me that he met Jeri two days ago."

Rika turned pale. It was that time when she met Jeri and the latter had spent the morning with her and Miyako.

"Uh… Same went with me too," Rika said.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, apparently confused.

"I met Jeri two days ago and she told me that she had a child," Rika explained. "I forgot to tell you since you were busy with Miyako."

"What else did she say? Did she mention who the father was?" Henry asked.

Rika shrugged. "She didn't even care to mention it," she lied. "Do you think they'll ever get back together?"

Henry shrugged as well. "I don't know, Honey. Takato said that Jeri's married now because he saw her with a guy in the hospital."

"Really?" Rika only scratched her head. _Jeri didn't mention that to me! She only told me that she had a child and now I'm getting confused._

"Yeah… That's what Takato believes," Henry stated. "Anyway, I'm going to change clothes, Rika. Won't you mind turning around?"

"No because I'm going to go and rejoin Miyako." Rika chuckled as she stood up.

"Alright!" Henry answered in amusement. "See you downstairs!"

Rika smiled as she walked towards the door and opened it. When she got out, she eventually closed it. Henry only gave a smile of contentment as his wife left their room completely.

Meanwhile, Rika made her way downstairs slowly and saw her daughter seated on the very foot of the stair.

"Baby, what are you doing there?" Rika asked.

"I'm waiting for you, Mommy." Miyako smiled as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. "Let's go out since Uncle Takato's there too!"

"Not until your daddy goes out!" Rika replied while patting her daughter's head. "Come on. Let's bore your Uncle Takato!"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Miyako squealed.

When the two girls were already at the ground floor, they began to meander around the living room and saw Takato who was already outside of the house.

"Hey, Takato!" Rika called to the young man who was standing outside their door.

"Yeah, Rika?" Takato asked, turning his head around.

"You okay? You look sad…" Rika replied while trying to look at Takato intently in the eye. "Something on your mind?"

"No! I'm not sad…" Takato denied. "And, I'm thinking of something."

"Probably," Rika replied.

Suddenly, Rika's phone rang and the auburn-haired woman instantly picked it up from her pocket. She saw from the screen that it was Jeri and she froze for seconds.

"Hello?" Rika asked and pretending that someone anonymous called her.

_"Hello, Rika!" _Jeri burst from the other line.

"Yeah?" Rika said.

_"Guess what?"_

"What?"

_"I'm going to the park today! I'm going to bring Naoki!"_

"Oh… What about your dad?"

Jeri told Rika about Mr. Katou.

_"The doctor said that he's fine so he immediately got discharged yesterday. He insisted that I take Naoki out. I'm so happy that he made a big progress with his recovery yesterday!"_

"Oh, I see. Regards to your dad, okay?"

_"Okay! See you!" _

Then Jeri had hung up from the other line. Rika did not know what to say to Takato about Jeri even if she received Henry's information about the "Takato meeting Jeri" so she also hung up.

_I just hope things will be alright for Takato and Jeri now that they met again… _Rika thought wistfully.

Rika eventually placed her phone in her pocket. Then she heard footsteps approaching her and she looked up. She saw Henry who was wearing a green collared shirt and a pair of blue jean pants as well as white rubber shoes.

"Let's go?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah! We should be! Takato's waiting for us!" Rika replied with a smile.

Then the couple looked for plugged appliances and found none. Henry took the key from their key box so he could lock the front door. Rika held her daughter's hand as they went out of the door. They saw Takato waiting outside near the garden.

"You know, Takato, we hope that you're going to stand up and stop being a bachelor," Rika said with a laugh. "If you want, I'll set you up with a friend of mine."

"Nah! I'm okay, Rika!" Takato waved his hands in amusement.

"You sure?" Rika asked.

"Positively sure." Takato chuckled.

Henry immediately went outside of their gate so he could start the car. Rika, Miyako and Takato walked towards the gate. Eventually, Rika opened the gate so she could let Takato and Miyako go out.

"You go first, guys, and I'll shut this first!" Rika said while closing the gate.

Henry opened the doors for them and the three got inside the car and closed the door. Rika sat on the passenger's seat beside Henry while Takato and Miyako sat at the middle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryo and Alice were at the park with their twins roaming around the green grasses of the park.

"Alice, have you ever thought of having more kids?" Ryo asked with a smile.

"No, Ryo." Alice chuckled.

"But I do!" Ryo added.

"Delivering the twins was hard already, Akiyama!" Alice snorted. "You still want more?"

"Maybe!" Ryo chuckled.

"Hire a bitch to do the job then, Ryo!" Alice laughed. "I'm out of that!"

Ryo placed his arm around his wife and smiled at her. "I'm just kidding, Alice! I'm already happy with Jiro, Kiyomi and you!" he added.

"Thanks, Ryo!" Alice said heartily.

At that moment, the brown-haired twins went towards them. Jiro had spiked brown hair like his father and he wore a plain blue shirt that matched the color of his eyes and had blue jean pants with white rubber shoes. Kiyomi's brown hair was tied in a pigtail similar to how Alice tied her golden hair way back while she wore a blue blouse with a navy blue jean pants with white rubber shoes as well.

"Every time I look at the twins, I remember that they got nothing from me!" Alice said with a pretend sulky tone. "All of you are brown-haired while I'm the only blonde!"

"Don't worry, Alice! They got your beautiful blue eyes!" Ryo winked. "As well as their fair complexion!"

"Was that supposed to make it better, Beast?" Alice chuckled. "And, both of us had blue eyes, you big dummy!"

Ryo laughed since he used to call Alice Beauty while Alice used to call him Beast before they got married. They used to have a remarkable endearment towards one another. Well, Ryo initially started it because Alice was the fair-skinned Beauty while he considered himself as the tan-skinned Beast.

"Of course, Beauty!" Ryo smiled. "That's why I love you!"

Then the little brunette came closer to Alice, who was sitting like an Indian on the blue cloth.

"Mommy, let's play!" Kiyomi said while playing with Alice's hands.

"Later, Kiyomi, okay?" Alice assured while the little brunette threw her arms around her neck.

In a matter of minutes, the Akiyama family was seeing the Shioda family who was walking not too far away. Kazu was leading since he was carrying a cooler full of bottled water and he went to the spot in front of Ryo.

"Hey, Ryo!" Kazu called out.

"Hey, Kazu!" Ryo chuckled.

"What's up, my man?!" Kazu snickered as he offered a high-five while Ryo accepted.

"It's good!" Ryo answered good-naturedly. "I mean, I'm good!"

"Hey, Alice! Mind if we sit next to you guys?" Kazu asked as he laid his cloth on the spot next to Alice.

"Sure, Kazu! Where's Nikki?" Alice smiled.

Not long after, the black-haired Nikki along with her daughter Etsuko came towards the group.

"Hi!" Nikki greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hi everyone!" Etsuko greeted as well.

"Etsuko!" the twins chorused. "Let's go and play!"

"Not without Miyako!" Etsuko giggled as the twins hugged her.

* * *

At that very moment, Jeri was walking to the park with her son Naoki since she took a taxi just to get there. She wore her usual yellow dress but she had black flat shoes this time. As she was walking, she remembered how this park portrayed a big role during the Digimon days. She could see from afar that the grasses were green and the cherry blossoms were still evident despite the passage of five years. Naoki was wearing his white shirt that said "I'm cute" and a pair of blue jean pants along with white rubber shoes.

_Oh life… _Jeri thought as Naoki clung to her hand. _What could possibly happen here? The park had so many memories for me, even if it were painful._

She remembered how her life had been miserable because of her mother's death, Leomon's death and the death of her own heart. She tried her best to cope up with them but the wounds freshened up for her. Sometimes, she wished that problems would have its own end.

Now, she was still trying to cope up with her loss by trying to be a good mother for her four-year-old son. It was not easy raising the child alone but she knew that her family would always be there for her and Naoki. The problem this time was how to tell Takato without creating a scene.

_I'm still confused! _Jeri thought as her eyes diverted to her little brunet. _Forgive me, Naoki, if I'm keeping your daddy's identity secret. I still need time._

Then she tugged her son with her so they could walk towards the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Wong family and Takato were driving towards Shinjuku Park. They could see the blue Lexus that Kazu had, the white car that Ryo had and they deduced that Kenta and his family were not yet arriving.

"Okay. We're here!" Henry stated as he turned the engines off.

"Come on, Miyako!" Rika said as she urged her daughter to go out of the car.

"Okay, Mommy!" the little girl answered.

Eventually, Takato and Henry followed suit and went outside of the car with Henry locking it. The two females made their way slowly inside the park.

"Gee, thanks, Henry…" Takato said as he got out.

"You're welcome, Takato!" Henry smiled.

* * *

When Rika and Miyako walked towards the edge of the park, they saw Jeri and Naoki approaching them.

"Jeri! Naoki!" Rika greeted. "Good to see you!"

"Hi, Rika! Hi, Miyako!" Jeri greeted as well. "Good to see you too!"

Rika decided to introduce her daughter to Jeri's son.

"Hi, Naoki! This is my daughter, Miyako." Rika smiled. "Miyako, this is my your Aunt Jeri's son Naoki. He's the same age as you."

"Ooooh!" said Miyako as she waved her hand to the little brunet. "Hello, Naoki!"

The little boy only smiled back and waved his hand at the little girl. "Hi!"

"Sorry, Rika. He's really shy. But in a day or two, he'll become talkative just like how he is when we're at home," Jeri replied with a giggle.

The brown-haired boy only smiled simply as his mother was talking to his godmother.

"Oh! Sure! No problem!" Rika replied. "The former tamers are with us so you could see them once again!"

Jeri felt nervous upon hearing Rika's words. _The former tamers! It probably means that Takato might be here!_

Rika immediately sensed the fear in Jeri's eyes since she already knew about the brunette's encounter with her former boyfriend in the hospital. She decided to talk to Jeri once again so she decided that Miyako should get along with Naoki first.

"Miyako, why don't you play with Naoki for a while?" she asked. "I'm going to talk to your Auntie."

"Okay!" the blue-haired little girl answered and bent her right hand so Naoki could follow her. "Come on, Naoki!"

"Uh! Okay!" Naoki replied and ran eventually with Miyako.

Now that the two kids were gone, Rika cleared her throat so she could start the conversation.

"So, Jeri, I heard that you and Takato had met two days ago," Rika said.

The brunette only sighed. "Who told you? Was it Takato?" she asked.

"Takato told Henry and he relayed it to me," Rika explained.

Jeri only sighed once again. "Yeah. We met already."

"What's the feeling?" Rika could not help but ask.

"I don't know. It's a mixture of awkwardness, various emotions since we talked about Takato and about my father who got rushed into the hospital and anxiety since Takato saw his son already as well." Jeri shrugged.

"Wow!" Rika said. "So, did you tell him?"

"Of course not yet!" Jeri answered. "I couldn't even have the courage to talk to him that long. Besides, Ichiro interrupted us at the right moment when I was supposed to slap Takato in the face once again."

"Jeri, don't you think it's hard for you to keep a secret that is as big as that?" Rika asked seriously.

"I don't know, Rika," Jeri said. "I didn't realize that secrets and surprises came along with my return here."

"I understand, Jeri." Rika let out a small smile. "You still need time, just like you say."

"I know." Jeri shrugged. "Come on! I bet the others know about my presence here in Shinjuku."

Rika only chuckled as they walked towards the heart of the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato and Henry saw their friends Ryo, Alice, Kazu and Nikki. The kids were only seated with them.

"Say, Henry, where's Rika?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know. I even thought that she was already here with Miyako!" Henry shrugged.

Then all of them saw a running blue-haired little girl with a brunet who was laughing.

"MIYAKO!" the three little kids seated along Alice's row squealed.

"HI!" the blue-haired little girl said to her friends as she saw them.

"Miyako, where's your Mommy?" Henry asked and bent his knees for his daughter. Eventually, he noticed the young boy that his daughter had as a companion. "And who's he?"

"Mommy's with Aunt Jeri!" Miyako replied. "And, this boy is Aunt Jeri's kid!"

The other tamers had gasps from their mouths after two revelations were heard from the girl.

"Jeri? Is she here already?" Alice asked with eyes wide as saucers, obviously surprised.

"How come she never told us about it?" Kazu asked in wonder. Ryo and Alice obviously kept the shocked looks in their faces.

Takato only let out a sigh. "Yeah. She's here already."

Then, they were interrupted with a feminine voice. It was actually Rika who was with Jeri.

"Hi, guys!" Rika said. "Look what the cat dragged in!"

All of the tamers wore shocked looks as they saw the brunette who left for America five years ago. Jeri felt the strange feeling of awkwardness as her eyes only stared Takato while her entire body was numb. It seemed that she ingested a gallon of anesthesia for now since she could not even explain to the others what she truly felt.

"Sorry, guys. We're late!" Rika said apologetically.

"Mommy!" the little boy threw his arms around Jeri.

Jeri only bent down and smiled at Naoki and looked at the others for a moment. For her, what was Takato doing here? Why was he here? And of all places and times, why did he have to meet in front of their friends and their son? Eventually, she gave a glare to Takato and slowly went away from the group.

Rika only scratched her head in wonder. _Maybe she needs space from Takato for now.__  
_

Takato only saw Jeri walk away once again. _Why did she have to leave again? _

So many questions spun inside Takato's mind after he saw Jeri leave him and his group. With that, he stepped on his heels.

"Where are you going, Takato?" asked Kazu.

Takato did not answer and left the entire group in shrug.

Just as Takato left, the green-haired Kenta Kitagawa and his brunette wife Lily arrived with their son Hiroko. He noticed that his friends were looking plain.

"Did something happen or did you just saw an alien?" he asked to snap them back to reality.

As the tamers returned to reality and shook their heads, all they could say was "BOTH!"

Kenta only made a face while his mother and son only laughed at him.

* * *

Later that day, Jeri found herself a wooden bench and sat there. She needed time and space after seeing Takato for the second time. But this time, it was in front of her other friends.

_I'm really confused! _Jeri thought as she tried to hold back tears that came from her eyes.

With that, she decided to wipe for them to avoid suspicion from possible people coming by. After all, the place she had been in was not easily hidden.

_~ If happy ever after did exist_  
_I would still be holding you like this_  
_All those fairytales are full of sh*t_  
_One more f*cking love song I'll be sick ~_

At that very moment, Takato was seeing the brunette and plucked up the courage to go towards her.

"Hey, Jeri!" Takato said with a smile even if his smile would not be in his face for long.

Jeri saw Takato and returned her gaze to the flora that abound the park. She seemed uninterested but she decided to greet him so she would not be branded as "snobbish" for today.

"Oh, hey, Takato!" Jeri said dully. She only said that for she was not in the mood to see Takato for now. "What are you doing here?"

Noticing the dead tone in Jeri's voice, he cleared his throat so he could start another conversation.

"Say, where's Ichiro?" Takato asked because he noticed that the black-haired young man was not with Jeri.

"I don't know. How should I know?" Jeri said, trying to divert the topic away from Ichiro. "Am I his keeper?"

"I don't know. He's your husband," Takato answered with a shrug.

Jeri's eyes grew wide as plates at that point. _Wow! Husband! Brilliant assuming, Takato!__  
_

"And what gave you the idea that he's my husband, Takato?" Jeri asked snappily.

Takato was surprised with what Jeri said.

_She's unmarried? _Takato thought. _What happened between her and Naoki's father?_

He wanted to ask her many questions but he could not gain her trust for now.

"Jeri, I wish you could trust me again…" Takato said, with his voice almost pleading.

Jeri seemed to be confused with Takato's request for now.

"Trust? Wow! Big word!" Jeri replied in sarcasm.

Takato was taken aback at that point. _What happened to you, Jeri?_

"Okay, Takato Matsuki! Let's talk about trust!" Jeri snapped. "Trust is something that is kept. It's like a promise. Once you broke your trust, it's like you broke your promise as well!"

Takato felt sullen because of Jeri's words. He could not find a perfect thing to say to her.

"I… I…"

"I'd better go now, Takato." Jeri stood from the bench with tears slowly forming in her caramel eyes.


	5. We Cry

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the consistent reviews in this story. This is Chapter 5. Please read and review. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5: We Cry**

Two days after she and Takato met again in Shinjuku Park, Jeri woke up in her room with tears brewing from her eyes even if the sun was shining brightly. She had been nursing the same feelings of doubt, anxiety and worst of all, mistrust towards Takato.

_I've been like this for four days. Hospital then two days after, the park! _Jeri thought in confusion. _I just hope that everything related to this ends already!_

Jeri suddenly had an idea while trying to cope up with the odd feelings in her heart. If fate was letting her son meet Takato indirectly, then she felt that it was about time that she left Naoki with Takato for a day. It was perfect since she was going somewhere and her family was away since yesterday and they would be back today or tonight.

_Takato met Naoki in an informal way so why shouldn't I let them meet for real? _Jeri thought of the possibilities.

Suddenly, she realized that at least it would be a test on how Takato would be as a caretaker to a four-year-old kid. Or as a father as she would declare.

"If it's not fate, then it's kismet that's pressuring my two boys here," Jeri said to herself as she thought of the day Takato and Naoki met but she eventually stuck with her mistake. "No, it's three. Takato's thinking that Ichiro's my husband."

Then, her eyes saw Naoki once again. She decided that the little kid should have a crash course on "getting to know his dad".

_I know I won't like it but I think it's for the best, _Jeri concluded.

She nudged her little boy gently so he could wake up. The little boy only let a small sound.

"Mommy?" he asked.

"You need to get up, little one!" said Jeri with a smile. "There's someone I'd like you to meet after breakfast."

"Alright, Mommy!" Naoki said.

* * *

At the same time in the Matsuki residence, Takato was making bread for himself in his bakery. He again remembered that he used to make Guilmon bread whenever the red dinosaur Digimon was still around.

_Was it me or was I still remembering Guilmon once again? _Takato thought as he scratched his head after washing his hand.

As he was making them, he heard his radio play a familiar song.

_~ And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_  
_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_  
_So I, dialed her number and confessed to her_  
_I'm still in love but all I heard_  
_Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing) ~_

_I was now nothing, nothing, nothing! _Takato thought sadly. _At least, I'm not going to sing "We Cry"!_

While waiting for the bread to be baked, he sat down and began reading the newspaper which was lying on the table. While reading, he saw the news about the improvement of the main road in Shinjuku and the news about the prices of the commodities going up.

"Oh no! Flour's going up again?! That's it! I think I'm going to close this bakery business!" Takato moaned in disdain as he saw that the flour was going up already. "I don't care if Mom and Dad get mad at me for doing so!"

* * *

At that very moment in the Katou residence, Jeri went downstairs wearing her plain white turtleneck shirt that extended to her wrist and her brown sweatpants. Her hair was down but it was still wet because she just finished taking a bath. Naoki just took a bath ahead of her which was why his hair was dried already. He was wearing a yellow shirt with khaki pants.

"So, where are we going, Mommy?" Naoki asked.

"To your Uncle Takato, actually," Jeri said nonplussed.

"I thought it's Uncle Ichiro!" Naoki chuckled. "Is that the guy we met in the hospital? Uncle Takato?"

"Yeah," Jeri said, nonplussed at the memory.

Then she heard the doorbell ring. Jeri went to the front door so she could answer it.

"Wonder who the damn person is here at this morning?" Jeri wondered.

When she opened her door, she found the black-haired Ichiro once again with a smile. He was wearing his plain white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, Ichiro! What's up?" Jeri asked naturally. "And how did you find my house?"

"Simple. You gave me your address during the time your dad's in the hospital." Ichiro chuckled.

Jeri mentally smacked herself. _Oh right!_

"Now that you've found my humble abode, what brings you here?" Jeri asked again.

"I came to visit." Ichiro chuckled again. "So, have you found a job?"

"Oh, I don't know yet. But we're managing a restaurant so it's fine with me." Jeri shrugged. "Anyway, since today's my first day regarding that job-finding, I decided also to introduce Naoki to his dad properly."

"About time you did that!" Ichiro smirked.

"Why shouldn't I? Yeah, he needs to meet his kid but, he's the same lying piece of shit he was before I totally left for America. Honestly, Ichiro, you don't know what it's like to have your heart ripped away from you and smashed into pieces. You don't know what it's like to have to raise the child of your first love and every day be reminded of the betrayal!" Jeri said bitterly.

"Don't worry, Jeri. Things will go as the way you seem. As for you, you still need time to forgive him," Ichiro explained.

Jeri felt instantly numb at that fact. She looked at Ichiro and saw him smirking at her.

"I know what you're feeling. You still love him," Ichiro added.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Judging from your actions in the hospital and now, it seemed that it was obvious that you still liked him," Ichiro said and realized his mistake. "No, loved him."

"I guess you got me with that one, Ichiro. As long as I won't see that bitch, I'll settle on seeing another day," Jeri concluded. "But you have to seal your lips or I'm going to tell your sister that you had sex with some of our Japanese neighbors in America!"

"I promise!" Ichiro replied with his hand raised.

"At least I'm happy to know that we're getting along!" Jeri smirked. "But anyway, can you go with me to drop this little guy? I've got an activity to do that doesn't need his presence."

"Yeah, sure!" Ichiro smiled.

* * *

Later that day, Jeri and Ichiro made their way towards the Matsuki residence.

"Whoa! Does you ex own a bakery?" Ichiro asked facetiously.

"Yeah," Jeri answered casually. "But stay at one street. Takato already insinuated that you're my husband."

"Nice one!" Ichiro smirked.

Jeri sighed at her friend's facetious remark.

"Mommy! Is Uncle Takato here?" said Naoki.

_He should be here! I gathered from Rika that he sometimes takes a day off! _Jeri thought. "Uhm. Yeah!"

Then they rang the doorbell. Ichiro took that as a signal to hide.

It also happened that Takato was outside when the doorbell rang and he went outside to answer it. When he opened it, to his surprise, he saw Jeri and Naoki in front of him.

"Hi!" said Takato.

"Takato," Jeri said coldly.

"Uh. What brings you here?" Takato asked.

"I need you to take care of him. Just for this day," Jeri replied. "You're responsible for him for now."

Takato took notice of the brunet with magenta eyes. _He has magenta eyes. But who is his father?_

"Takato! I hope you're listening!" Jeri replied and waved her hands in front of him.

Takato was dazed because he was amazed by Jeri's figure even if she had a child already. A hundred percent of him wanted her back but he was afraid of what Jeri would do to him. Especially with what she said in the park two days ago. After all, their relationship that broke up never had the closure that required.

"Well, alright!" Takato relented. "What about-"

"You won't have a problem feeding him because he prefers vegetables," Jeri said, completing for him. "Now, I must go since I've got an appointment to attend to."

"Alright!" Takato said as the brunette was about to leave. "Uh, Jeri?"

Jeri looked back. What did Takato want right now?

"Huh?" she uttered.

"Take care," Takato said as Naoki grasped his hand.

Jeri only nodded and turned away. With this, Takato tugged Naoki's hand as they went inside the door.

* * *

That same day, Rika decided to drop by Henry's office because he forgot his phone. Her daughter Miyako was with Mrs. Nonaka since the latter wanted to spend time with her granddaughter. She took a taxi so she could get there since Henry brought the black convertible with him. She was wearing a yellow V-neck long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black buttoned pants. Her feet were clad with brown flat shoes as well and she locked her house using her keys.

A taxi pulled in front of her while she was waiting in front of her house. Then she went inside it so she could reach her destination on time. As the taxi was driving around the city of Shinjuku, she was still amused with the fact that Henry was still her big dummy.

_Of all things he'll forget, why his cellphone now?! _Rika thought in amusement.

The taxi circled the entire city as the sun was still shining brightly. Rika sat still while she carried her purple pouch that contained her phone and Henry's.

_This is the second time that I'll drop by his office! _Rika thought as she looked for messages in her phone.

Not long after, the taxi pulled to a stop and Rika paid the driver her fare. She opened the door and went outside of the taxi. Once again, she saw the façade of her building and she was used already to being called "Ma'am" in the office even if she was just the plain owner as she entered the building.

"Good morning, Ma'am!" the employees greeted as they saw her.

"Morning!" Rika greeted with her simple smile.

She walked towards the elevator and when one opened, she was lucky that it was empty. Afterwards, she went inside and pressed "five" since Henry's office was in the fifth floor. While the elevator was moving upwards, Rika heard her phone ring. When she fished her phone from her bag, she saw that it was Jeri who was calling.

"Hello, Jeri!" Rika greeted.

_"Hi, Rika! You want to go shopping with me?"_

"Perfect timing! I'm here in my office so I can meet you at this hour! Where's Naoki?"

_"He's with Takato. They're having a father and son bonding."_

"Oooh! Looks like fun!" Rika said with a snicker.

_"I guess. Where are we going to meet?"_

"Hmm. Shinjuku Mall?"

_"Perfect! I'll call you when I arrive there, okay?"_

"Alright. See you! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_

She had hung up the phone. At the same time, the elevator already sounded and opened in front of her. Rika eventually went outside of the elevator and made her way towards Henry's territory. Somehow she saw a male employee with black hair who was heading towards Henry's office.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the employee asked.

"Yeah?" Rika answered.

"Who are you looking for?" the employee asked again.

Rika was surprised since an employee did not know her and concluded that the employee must be a neophyte. She just continued what she was doing.

"Henry Wong…" Rika answered plainly, pretending that she had no authority in the office.

"Ah… I'll lead you to him!" the employee offered.

They walked towards Henry's territory. Rika was only silent as she walked with the young man. They eventually reached Henry's room which was already opened.

"Sir Henry! Someone's looking for you!" the young man called.

Henry looked up and was surprised to see his assistant walking with his wife.

"Thank you, Daisuke!" Henry said to the young man.

"You're welcome, Sir!" the young man, identified as Daisuke, said and walked away from the room.

When the young man was out of sight, Rika closed the door slowly and walked towards Henry. Henry's grey eyes were completely amazed with his wife's slender and slim figure. To him, Rika looked like she never had given birth to their daughter.

"Hey, Rika! What brings you here?" Henry said with a grin.

"First question, Henry… Who's that Daisuke you mentioned earlier?" Rika asked.

"He's my new assistant. I just hired him this week. Anyway, back to my question, what brought you here?" Henry chuckled.

"Well. Silly, you had forgotten your phone at home. Good thing, none of your concubines were calling!" Rika chuckled.

Henry grinned. "What makes you think I'm cheating on you?" he asked.

"I don't know!" Rika chuckled. "I can't help it if I have a handsome husband… Surely, girls will still drool over you!"

Rika eventually fished out Henry's phone from her purple pouch and she gave it to him.

"Nah! There's no way that'll happen and at least you admitted that I'm handsome, right?" Henry winked as he motioned Rika to sit down. "Fit for a sexy mom!"

"In your face, Henry!" Rika chuckled as she sat down. "I just hope that you won't get sick anymore, Henry. Being the CEO for a few days is too tiring!"

"Okay. I learned my lesson though," Henry answered. "But at least, you still managed to take care of me, our little girl and the company."

"I know," Rika answered with a smile.

"Anyway, where's Miyako? You should have brought her here!" Henry asked her.

"She's with Mom. Mom says she wants to have quality time with her granddaughter!" Rika replied as she saw her phone once again.

"I see. So where are you now?" Henry asked after Rika had returned his phone to him.

"I'm going to the mall since I'm going to see Jeri," Rika said casually. "And Naoki's with Takato."

"Wow. It seems Takato must be spending his free time with Jeri and Jeri's son," Henry commented.

"It's better than Takato sulking because he could not find Jeri, of course!" Rika replied. "Maybe a way to get through Jeri is through Naoki."

"Perhaps," Henry mused.

"Anyway, I have to go now, Hon," Rika said and stood up from her seat. Henry followed suit.

While they stood, Rika gave Henry a short goodbye kiss since Rika's meeting with Jeri killed the urge of the two to make out.

"I'll see you at home, okay?" Rika said as they broke away with a smile.

"Okay. What do you want me to bring home?" Henry asked with his grin flashing.

"Nah. Don't worry about it!" Rika said with a grin and eventually turned around so she could walk.

Henry smiled and followed Rika so he could open his door. When he opened the door, Rika walked away while the assistant Daisuke was watching her. Now that Rika was out of sight, Daisuke began to be curious.

"Hey, Sir Henry! Who's that lady?" Daisuke asked. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Uh… No!" Henry chuckled.

"Your sister?" Daisuke insisted.

"No!" Henry answered.

"Come on, Sir Henry! Spill the beans!" Daisuke said.

"Alright, Dai. She's my wife," Henry admitted.

"WHAT?! SHE'S YOUR WIFE?!" Daisuke asked, surprised.

"Yes." Henry nodded. "I haven't told you that I'm married."

"Whoa… You're married?!" Daisuke said. "So, that means she's my boss as well?!"

"Yeah!" Henry said with a laugh.

"I can't believe it, Sir! She's too perfect for a married woman!" Daisuke said. "Good thing you're not yet having kids!"

"Actually, we do have a child. A four-year-old girl!" Henry replied.

Daisuke was totally surprised by Henry's revelation.

"Wow, Sir Henry! You're soooo lucky! You've got a wife that was so beautiful and has a figure that looks like a model!" Daisuke said. "I can't believe you're married!"

"Believe it or not, Daisuke, but it's true. I'll introduce you to her when she comes again," Henry said with a wide grin.

"Does she have a sister?" Daisuke jested.

"Nope. She's one of a kind." Henry chuckled. "She was my best friend, my girlfriend, my fiancée and now, wife…"

"Sir, do I have to repeat that I do envy you? How I wish I can meet a girl that is beautiful and has a clean heart!" Daisuke moaned.

"Just believe in yourself, Daisuke!" Henry smiled. "You'll find someone perfect for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika was already in the lobby and was waiting for an elevator since all of them were currently used in different floors. Her phone rang once again and she saw that it was Jeri who was calling.

"Hello, Jeri?"

_"Rika! I'm here in the mall already. Where are you?"_

"I'm still in his office and waiting for an elevator. Sorry!"

_"Don't worry! We're not rushing here!" _Jeri assured.

"Thanks! Just give me about ten minutes to get there, I guess?"

_"Sure! Don't worry about that, Rika! See you later!" _Jeri said.

With that, Jeri hung up and Rika followed suit.

* * *

At that moment, Takato was at his house while guarding Naoki. Naoki was playing with his old toy cars while he was watching television.

"Uncle Takato?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah?" Takato asked.

"Do you love my mommy?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah, I love your mommy. Why, Naoki?" Takato replied.

"But you're not the only one who loves mommy. Uncle Ichiro loves her too!" Naoki said.

Takato let out a sigh. He even has a competition in Jeri's attention.

"Don't worry, Naoki. I'll love your mom even more than Ichiro does…" Takato assured. _Even forever. Now I know I still have a chance!_

"Okay, Uncle Takato!" Naoki said with a smile on his face and hugged him.

Takato was surprised with what Naoki just did so he returned his hug to him.

* * *

After riding a taxi for a couple of minutes, Rika arrived at the Shinjuku Mall. Just as she was looking around, someone was already calling her.

"Rika!" a feminine voice called out.

Rika turned around once again and she saw Jeri standing on a small stair leading to the mall.

"Jeri!" Rika said with a smile.

"Come on, friendship!" Jeri said.

The two eventually walked towards the main door of the mall. As they had entered the mall, Jeri suddenly felt glum.

"What's wrong, Jeri?" Rika asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I feel uneasy now Naoki's with Takato…" Jeri said.

"Why? What's wrong with your kid being with his daddy?" Rika inquired.

"I don't know… I'm still having superficial feelings towards Takato…" Jeri said sullenly.

While walking, they met a black-haired woman with onyx-colored eyes and dressed in a turquoise long-sleeved dress with navy-blue pumps. Jeri's face instantly wore anger as she recognized that it was Hana Okana, the woman who ruined her relationship with Takato five years ago. She felt her blood rushing to her head.

"So, if it wasn't Jeri Katou…" Hana Okana said with a sly grin. "I guess you had returned!"

Jeri only fumed further because of the woman in front of her. She decided to keep herself cool for now.

"What now, Hana? You're still not satisfied with Takato?!" Jeri countered while controlling her temper. "What else do you really want to have?"

"I already got him, Jeri," Hana added with a devious smile. "I only had to work a little more for him to get to me! So you better back off, Jeri!"

"Takato's all yours, Hana! I'm through with him!" Jeri replied crisply. "If you're not through with this conversation then I am! Come on, Rika!"

The two ladies wordlessly went away from where Hana stood. Hana only stood with a superficial stare.

As the two passed along several shops, Rika could not help but wonder the similarities between Fumiko and Hana. But she knew that they were different: Fumiko almost ruined their relationship while Hana broke Takato and Jeri apart.

"Wow! Now we're of equal rights!" Rika commented. "But she talked and sounded like Fumiko, by the way."

"At least that woman doesn't want to make a scene!" Jeri replied crisply and Rika agreed on that part when she remembered the part she had a hair-pull inside her office five years ago.

"But are you really through with Takato? You don't care about him anymore?" Rika asked in surprise.

Jeri seemed to be silent with that fact. Rika knew that she was right and looked at Jeri intently.

"So you still care for him. You just can't show it because you know that there are still hindrances," Rika said. "You pretended it by acting mean and harsh towards Takato two days ago and giving him a glare. Fortunately, the kids were still playing with each other at that time."

"How did you know?" Jeri asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, Jeri," Rika explained. "Same with how Henry does it with me."

"I'm hopeless, Rika. I still care for him but I don't know if my feelings for him are still there. Besides, five years were long enough for me to forget him," Jeri replied.

"I remembered that thing when Henry and I met again after separating for two years. You still have to try, Jeri, and show that bitch what the real Jeri Katou was made of!" Rika replied with encouragement.

"I'll try my best, Rika," Jeri said.

"Or, maybe you should talk to Takato. At least when you talked to him, you'd know the next step to what you'd do!" Rika advised. "You only lacked communication."

"I'll try, Rika. I'll try," Jeri said while relenting to Rika's words of advice already.

"Just remember, if you need anything… I'm here with Alice. That's what friends are for, remember?" Rika said. "Now come on. Let's go get what you need!"

Jeri chuckled and continued walking with Rika inside the mall.

"So, changing the subject if you mind, how's your job finding?" Rika asked.

"I don't know. Still working up on it!" Jeri sighed. "I called my former company and they promised to call me sometime next week."

"That's good news!" Rika commented.

* * *

Afterwards, Jeri went to Takato's house so she could pick Naoki up while Rika went home already by using a taxi. Jeri rang the doorbell so she could get Takato's attention. Her hands were full of shopping bags while standing.

Meanwhile, inside Takato's house, Takato was watching television with Naoki when the doorbell rang. He stood up from his couch and walked towards the door.

"Naoki, you stay there, okay?" Takato said.

"Yes, Uncle Takato!" Naoki said obediently.

When Takato opened the door, he was surprised to find Jeri and smiled at her.

"Hey, Jeri! What brings you here?" Takato asked.

"My son, Takato. My son!" Jeri replied indignantly. "Where's my son, Takato?"

"Alright, Jeri! Sheesh!" Takato said as he opened the door for her. "Follow me!"

Jeri reluctantly walked inside Takato's house as she was following him. Takato walked inside the door and his arm was lying flat while he showed Naoki who was seated on the couch and playing toy cars. She smiled after seeing her son because he reminded her of Takato himself. But she turned her face into a stern one after seeing Takato because unfortunately, the memory of her meeting with Hana earlier sparked a flame in her heart once again.

"Naoki! Come on! Mommy's here and we're going home!" Jeri said as she called her son naturally.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki said as he returned the toy car on the couch. "Thank you for the toy, Uncle Takato!"

Takato secretly smiled at Jeri. Jeri did not like this even if she told Rika that she still cared for Takato. She only cared, not loved Takato. But she was not sure.

"What are you trying to pull, Takato?" Jeri asked as Naoki walked towards her. "Just because I left Naoki under your wing earlier doesn't mean that I can trust you again!"

"Nothing!" Takato shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

Since they felt that they would talk personal things related to adults, Jeri decided to put her son out of earshot.

"Naoki, why don't you go outside first? I'll talk to your Uncle Takato," Jeri said to her son.

Naoki went nearest to the gate. Jeri continued her banter with Takato.

"Why are you doing this, Takato?" Jeri snapped.

"I want you to know that I will do anything for you, Jeri!" Takato answered simply.

"Nice try, Takato. But I'm sorry that I can't let you. Someone else deserves you better and that's Hana!" Jeri pointed out.

Takato was wondering with Jeri's actions.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Takato asked.

"Because I can't live… with you," Jeri answered in disdain.

Takato only became upset with what she said. Even Jeri was still upset and hurt because the same feeling had been returning to her over and over again. They were the same hurtful feelings that rapidly stayed in her heart.

"Do you still remember what happened to us?" Takato asked.

"Yes. I really felt angry you that time and I was so upset that I just couldn't take everything in so right," Jeri said as her tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Is that it? You threw that away after that one mistake?" Takato pointed out.

"That time, I was torn between you and my stepmother but I still picked you. I accepted your flaws while I left Mom for a while so I could be with you in the funeral. All you did was to throw everything away because I was just absent! I was only late, Takato!" Jeri said as tears continued to drop slowly from her cheeks.

With this, Jeri began to turn away from Takato and grabbed her son who was just standing beside the gate. Takato tried to follow her so he could explain but she was quick and immediately hopped in the taxi with her son.

_Jeri… _Takato thought and tears fell on his face.

* * *

When they got home, Jeri began to cry so hard on the couch with her palms on her eyes. After five years, this was the second time that she cried as if she poured her heart out. Naoki went to his mother and felt sad for her.

"Mommy, what did Uncle Takato say to you?" Naoki asked.

"Nothing, Baby. Mommy just got upset," Jeri answered as she threw her arms on Naoki. "Sorry, Baby, if you see me like this."

"I'll give you a hug, Mommy!" Naoki offered and threw his arms around Jeri.

Even if she had a remembrance from Takato, she still felt upset. First, she met Hana who told her to back off. Second, she told Rika that she still cared for Takato. Third, she only got into a confrontation with Takato. This caused her to become confused even more and cried her most bitter tears.

_I hate this life! I hate it so much! _Jeri thought in disillusion. _I thought I moved on. But everything seems to fall back into place once again! _

From the stairway, Mrs. Katou could see that her stepdaughter was still hurting. She felt sad for her since she did not know what to do for her.

_I wish I could do anything for Jeri so she could return to her normal self again! _Mrs. Katou thought wistfully.

With this, she went upstairs to her room and grasped for her wireless telephone there. She decided to call someone who could help Jeri with all her problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rika arrived at her home and saw her daughter sitting in the couch.

"Hey, Baby!" Rika smiled as she approached her blue-haired daughter.

"Mommy!" Miyako said and hugged Rika's legs.

Rika touched Miyako's arms so she could talk to her. She bent down as well.

"Baby, where's Daddy? Is he home?" Rika asked.

"Yes, Mommy. He's in the kitchen making some dinner!" Miyako replied.

"Okay…" Rika mumbled.

Not long after, the telephone rang and Rika ran to get it. When she picked up the receiver, she scratched her head.

"Hello. Good evening! Rika speaking. How may I help you?"

_"Rika!"_

The auburn-haired woman recognized the voice as Mrs. Shizue Katou. She was surprised with the stepmother's phone call.

"Mrs. Katou! What's up?"

_"Rika, I'm so glad I got in touch with you. I need some help."_

"With what?"

_"About Jeri. She just arrived with Naoki but I think she's greatly upset now. I knew that her upset state was caused by her dropping at Takato's house. We really need help from you."_

_I know that Jeri still loves Takato. She just doesn't show it! _Rika thought while holding the receiver. _Once a hopeless romantic is heartbroken, everything seems to be an apocalypse for her. _

_"Hello, Rika? Are you still there?"_ Mrs. Katou asked since Rika did not speak for the next two minutes.

"Uhm… Yeah! I'm still here!" Rika thought. _Hmm… Think of a plan!_

Rika suddenly had an idea. She remembered that she could book a vacation two days in advance. Her idea was to use her powers to book a flight on Takato and Jeri.

_"So can you help Jeri?"_

"I guess, Mrs. Katou. But I think I have the plan."

Then Rika disclosed the plan. Mrs. Katou somehow agreed from the other line.

_"Whatever it is, it sounds brilliant, Rika. I just need Jeri to be back to her happy self once again. but unfortunately, if Jeri leaves two days from now, we might have a hard time taking care of Naoki since we're going to Nara at that time."_

"You can count on me, Mrs. Katou!" Rika said with a chuckle. "I'm used to taking care of many kids!"

_"Okay! Bye!"_ Mrs. Katou said.

"Bye!" Rika said.

Then Rika returned the phone back to its cradle. She saw Henry who appeared in front of her.

"Hi, Sweetheart!" Henry smiled and kissed her in the forehead.

"Hi, Honey!" Rika replied teasingly.

"Who's on the phone earlier?" Henry asked her.

"It's Mrs. Katou. She needs my help regarding Jeri. I really pity Jeri because we saw Hana earlier in the mall and she picked Naoki from Takato's house. I think the feelings she felt when Leomon died returned and it became worse!"

"I understand. What's the plan anyway?" Henry asked.

"You know that I have a friend who can book flights two days in advance, right?" Rika asked.

Henry nodded and urged Rika to continue.

"So, I decided that we send Takato and Jeri on a vacation!" Rika replied slyly. "Since it's my plan, I will shoulder all the expenses!"

"Smart move, Rika. But regarding the money, I'll put it on me. I know a cheaper promo and I have a hunch that your friend knows about that!" Henry winked. "And maybe we can do the same. It's been five years since we had a honeymoon!"

"I know. I promised Mrs. Katou that I'd take care of Naoki since the timetable I used in executing the plan would hit their visiting in Nara." Rika smiled.

"You must be practicing for Miyako's future sibling, huh?" Henry chuckled.

"No!" Rika answered with a laugh. "I'm happy with taking care of you and Miyako, okay? This time is just a need for the hopeless romantics to make up."

"I agree with you, Honey. Anyway, I cooked Chinese for dinner," Henry replied.

"Wow! I'm famished!" Rika said and grabbed Henry's hand while the daughter who was watching them giggled in joy.

"Mommy and Daddy! Sitting in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miyako sang.

"What kind of romanticism did you just teach, Henry?" Rika asked while her husband only gave her a grin.


	6. For The First Time

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the consistent reviews. And if you notice what is common in the chapter titles of the story, then you have a very keen observation. This is Chapter 6. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: For The First Time**

The next day, Jeri was at home when she heard the doorbell ring. She was not yet having a job interview for today.

"Naoki! Please stay there, okay?" Jeri said as she was finished doing the laundry.

"Okay, Mommy!" said Naoki with a happy smile.

Jeri walked towards the door and found a postman who was standing at the door.

"Mail for Miss Jeri Katou!" said the postman.

_I've got mail but I'm only a week here! Hmm! _Jeri said. "I'm Jeri Katou."

"Oh! Here's yours, Ma'am!" said the postman and handed her a white envelope.

Jeri was surprised with what she just received.

"Okay, Ma'am! You have to sign this," the postman said as he handed her a clipboard so she could sign that she received it.

"Alright! Thanks!" Jeri smiled as she signed it. "There."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am! Have a nice day!" the postman greeted.

Jeri nodded as she took the envelope with her and closed the door. When she was already inside her house, Naoki began running towards her.

"Mom! What's that?" Naoki asked as his mother held the envelope.

"I don't know." Jeri shrugged and started to open it.

Once she opened the envelope, she was surprised that she got a plane ticket to Kyushu with a trip for three days and two nights.

"Wow!" Jeri said in amazement.

"What is it, Mom?" Naoki asked.

But Jeri thought about her son as she held the ticket. _Who will take care of Naoki while I'm gone? Takato?_

Eventually, Jeri shook her head with what she just thought.

_Nah. Not him. Probably he'd feed Naoki with junk food and besides, I'm not yet ready to face him. _

"Mom, what is it?" Naoki asked again.

Jeri sighed. "It's a ticket to Kyushu, Naoki."

"Wow! You're going on a vacation!" said Naoki. "Too bad, I can't go."

Jeri began thinking of of whom to leave Naoki with. Also, Mrs. Katou approached her stepdaughter.

"What was it, Jeri?" Shizue Katou asked.

"A plane ticket to Kyushu, Mom," Jeri answered.

Mrs. Katou wore a smile. Finally, the plan Rika had devised would be totally in action already.

"Why did it have to issue a ticket without me knowing? And why can't Naoki go?" Jeri mused.

"Probably, nature sees you as problematic and wants to see you taking a rest for a while!" Mrs. Katou chuckled.

"Mom, you're going to Nara with Dad and Masahiko! I can't leave Naoki alone here!" Jeri said in surprise. "Especially to Takato! He might give Naoki junk food!"

"Why would you leave Naoki to Takato?" Mrs. Katou asked with a chuckle. "Or, were you doing that so you could spark the flame in your relationship or were you doing that-"

Jeri sensed that her stepmother was about to divulge her greatest secret so she clamped it in alarm.

"Mom!" Jeri said and eventually whispered. "Naoki might hear you!"

Eventually, her hands left Mrs. Katou's mouth while the woman looked at Naoki then back at Jeri.

"Oh, sorry!" Mrs. Katou said sheepishly. "Well, you can't leave Naoki to Takato on your three-day vacation."

"I'm not definitely doing that!" Jeri said indignantly. "Once is enough."

"Because I heard that Takato's also going to Okinawa two days from now," Mrs. Katou finished.

"Alright. I don't care," Jeri said, nonplussed.

Jeri returned her look at the ticket and found the date. She was going to leave two days from now already!

"Wow! Was this an expired promo?" Jeri asked. "The ticket said that I'd leave Shinjuku in two days!"

"I don't know! If that's expired, you won't have it right now!" Mrs. Katou laughed.

"Fine." Jeri snorted. "I'll go. But where am I going to leave Naoki?"

"Why don't you leave him to Rika? After all, Rika is Naoki's godmother!" Mrs. Katou suggested. But actually, it was Rika who volunteered to take care of the little brunet.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that?" Jeri snapped her fingers.

Eventually, she saw Naoki who was even retaining his smile once again.

"Naoki? Are you okay?" Jeri asked. She was wondering why he was smiling while walking towards him.

"I'm okay, Mom. I just can't believe you'll get to explore Japan alone!" Naoki added.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know about this one," Jeri said apologetically.

"It's okay, Mommy. I know you're still sad." Naoki smiled. "So, you have to rest and take that ticket."

"Why, Naoki?" Jeri asked again.

"Because I don't want to see my mommy cry again and be sad again." Naoki smiled as he hugged his mother.

Jeri was startled with her son's remark and embrace. She returned the hug as well.

"You want me to enjoy?" Jeri asked.

"Yes. I want you to smile again, Mom," Naoki answered. "I want you to be happy like me."

When they broke apart, Jeri smiled at her son and patted his head.

"Aww. Thanks, Naoki!" Jeri said sweetly. "I'm so proud of you! But, little one, I have to ask you a question."

Naoki listened intently and smiled so Jeri could continue.

"Since Uncle Takato's on a trip himself, do you want to stay with Aunt Rika?" Jeri asked.

The kid's eyes brightened as he remembered his godmother and Miyako.

"SURE!" the kid squealed with his high-pitched voice. "Miyako's fun as a playmate! I won't mind!"

Jeri chuckled and turned to her stepmother. "Alright, Mom. Problem's solved. I'm going."

Mrs. Katou smiled as she saw her stepdaughter coming to terms to finding her own happiness.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Matsuki residence, Takato was dumbfounded since he received a ticket to Kyushu but he did not subscribe to any kind of promo.

"What the heck is this?" Takato asked as he saw the ticket.

Kai was in the Matsuki house for a visit when Takato was pacing around the living room aimlessly.

"Dude! You're such an idiot!" Kai berated him while he was seated on the couch. "Aren't you lucky that you got a ticket to Kyushu?"

"I am. But I'm really concerned to why and how did I get this one!" Takato laughed.

"I don't know about you, Takato! If I were you, I'd take it with no questions!" Kai replied facetiously. "When are you going to leave, anyway?"

"Two days from now," Takato answered.

"Oh boy! Better start packing, boy!" Kai said with a grin. "Or I'd leave to Aunt Mie the packing!"

"Mom's in Osaka for many days with Dad," Takato replied. "So, I'm still doing that!"

Kai only laughed as his cousin continued thinking about how did he acquire the ticket.

"Dude! Stop worrying! You've got the entire time to think and reflect on your vacation, you know!" Kai prodded his cousin.

"Okay, Kai! I get the point!" Takato replied.

"Now I know how much Aunt Mie had experienced in raising a goofball like you!" Kai shook his head.

* * *

Two days later, Jeri went to the airport at ten-thirty in the morning while holding her plane ticket. She was carrying her baggage which was good for three days and two nights. She bid her family goodbye since they were taking on a trip to Nara, Japan.

"Bye, Jeri!" Mrs. Katou said with a smile.

"Yeah! Enjoy your vacation!" Masahiko replied.

Mr. Katou only smiled at his daughter as they carried their bags to their boarding gates while Jeri only waved her hand in goodbye.

_Gosh… I guess this is the time for me to take a rest… _Jeri thought as she saw her ticket. _Remember that you will not get stressed on this vacation!_

But as her eyes were scanning the airport, she spotted a brunet with large dark sunglasses wearing a black buttoned shirt and a pair of blue jean pants. Jeri's eyes widened as she realized that it was Takato who was walking and she turned her back once again.

_Goodness! He looks handsome… _Jeri thought and she realized what she had just done. _And, Jeri! Stop thinking of him! _

After the conversation some time ago, Jeri did not know if she would try getting in touch with him or talking to him. Jeri went immediately to the counter to verify her ticket. She saw that Takato was doing the same too and he was at the counter already.

"Flight to Kyushu is at eleven in the morning. You'll have to wait for the signal so you can board the plane," the woman at the counter replied.

"Thank you!" Jeri smiled.

Not long after, the flight to Kyushu was announced and the two were now walking towards the boarding gate. Takato felt guilty for arguing three days ago with Jeri so he decided to talk to her.

"Ugh… Jeri?" he mumbled.

"Yes?" Jeri asked, trying to keep her voice sharp in front of Takato.

"I'm sorry for what I said last time," Takato said.

"Yeah sure." Jeri shrugged. "And I don't want to talk about it."

Takato simply nodded as the two made their way to the boarding gate. When they climbed the boarding stairs, they suddenly became silent as they carried their baggage.

_Playing antagonist seemed not my style but I just wanted to see how far Takato would go! _Jeri thought.

_I really need to work on Jeri. I already have Naoki's trust anyway, _Takato thought as well.

When they got inside the plane, the two found that they were going to sit beside each other. Jeri and Takato only cast surprised looks to one another as they sat down in their respective seats.

"Don't try to do anything funny, Matsuki!" Jeri warned but deep inside she was startled with Takato sitting beside her.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Takato said in mock salute.

Then the plane moved in reverse so it could get ample space for takeoff in the runway. Jeri's thoughts circled around her head as she placed her arm on the armrest.

_This can't be good! _Jeri thought.

The plane eventually had its momentum and began to move fast and immediately jolted off from the runway. Jeri was already used to flying and besides, she just got home from Los Angeles using a plane.

"I'm sure you're already used to flights, huh?" Takato asked, hoping to start a conversation with his brunette companion.

"Yeah…" the brunette answered dully. _Duh! I was in Los Angeles for five years!_

"So, where did you leave Naoki?" Takato asked.

"He's with Rika," Jeri replied. "She promised to take care of Naoki while I'm away."

"Wow…" Takato replied as he sat on his seat.

Jeri only shrugged as she decided to take a nap for a little while since the flight would take for an hour and forty-five minutes. When Takato heard that Jeri was not talking, he looked to his side and saw that Jeri fell asleep. He looked nearer and saw how peaceful Jeri had slept.

_I'm sorry if I let you go, Jeri. I promise that I'll do my best to win your heart once again… _Takato thought as he saw the brunette asleep with her head straight on the seat.

Later that day, the plane landed in Kyushu Airport and the flight attendant announced their disembarking.

"Attention, passengers! We're now in Kyushu Airport. Please check your things as we disembark from the plane!" the flight attendant said.

At this time, Takato and Jeri were now wide awake. They checked their things and took them immediately. Not long after, they got the signal to stand up as well so they could leave the plane.

"You first!" Takato offered.

"Thank you," Jeri said as she moved towards the aisle and walked forward with her bag.

The couple went outside the door and walked down the boarding stairs. They also saw a shuttle van that would take them to the mainland.

"Is this part of the ticket that we got?" Takato wondered.

Jeri only shrugged. "I have no idea. The truth is, someone just sent this to me."

"Same here." Takato chuckled.

_Is it bad karma that Takato and I are on the same vacation? _Jeri wondered.

Moments later, they walked towards the van. Jeri had no choice but to stick to Takato since she was not really aware about Kyushu's directions. Takato opened the door so he and Jeri could get inside. When they hopped inside the van, Jeri went to a seat at the back of the driver's area while Takato sat beside her.

_Please no… _Jeri thought as Takato sat beside her. _Please no!_

The van started and began traveling towards the hotel located at the mainland. Jeri could see the marvelous trees that abode along the highway as they journeyed. She could see on her right that Takato was capturing everything in his camera. She remembered that she used to do that when their son was still a baby.

_Oh, Takato… _Jeri thought as she returned her gaze to her side.

The vehicle was moving smoothly along the mainland. It was not too far from where they disembarked and they arrived at their destination so the passengers alighted. When Takato and Jeri alighted, they immediately got their things and went to the receptionist.

"Room for two for Mr. Takato Matsuki…" Takato said to the receptionist.

"Yes, Sir," the receptionist said and checked the files. "Mr. Takato Matsuki… Room for two in 306. Here are your keys, Sir!"

"Thank you!" Takato said as the receptionist handed him the keys.

Takato turned around and called Jeri who was busy capturing pictures using her own black camera. "Come on, Jeri!" he said while taking the bags. "We're going to our hotel room!"

"Okay!" Jeri said, faking interest as she placed the camera around her neck and carried her bag.

The two walked for a while and saw their room. When Takato opened it, they saw that it had a queen-sized bed with a television inside along with a refrigerator and a closet where they would keep their things.

"It's so huge!" Jeri said in amazement as she fixed their things.

"I know!" Takato agreed as he jumped on the bed and sat there.

Jeri only looked at Takato and gave him an ugly look. Takato only laughed at his ex-girlfriend's reaction.

"Takato, just because I share a room with you doesn't mean that I'm going to be friends with you. Remember that the tickets we own are only coincidental!" Jeri warned as she went to her luggage.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Takato said in mock salute.

"So start unpacking, Takato!" Jeri replied as she was sorting all her stuff on the bed.

Takato was still looking at his ex-girlfriend and was still amazed by her beauty even if she had a child already. She indeed changed a lot for him but he knew that the Jeri in front of him was still the Jeri that he knew and fell in love with in the past. Jeri saw that Takato was looking at her so she blushed a bit in embarrassment. The blush was shortlived because she was still harboring a love-hate relationship with her ex-boyfriend.

_Oh goodness! He stares at me and it's so annoying! As if that's the perfect way of winning me over! _Jeri thought as she started unpacking her things.

She placed her clothes on the hanger and placed them inside the closet in their room. "You are going to place things here, huh Takato?"

Takato was still absorbed in thinking about Jeri so he did not hear exactly what she said.

"TAKATO!" Jeri yelled and pointed at the closet. "ARE YOU GOING TO PLACE THINGS HERE OR WHAT?"

Then Takato's mind was brought to reality and shook his head. "Uh, yeah! I will!" he added.

"Boy, Takato! I wonder what happened to your chicken-fried mind!" Jeri wondered aloud as she started placing things inside the closet.

"Sorry, Jeri. I've just got a lot in my mind lately!" Takato said sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Work?" Jeri asked casually. "You're thinking about work, Takato?"

"Yeah…" Takato answered. _And you. _

"We came here to take a vacation and not focus on work, Takato!" Jeri said with a hint of scolding in her voice.

"I know…" Takato said and chuckled at himself in embarrassment.

Noticing that the bed was a queen-sized one, Jeri had a feeling that Takato would share the bed with her and she did not want that to happen once again. They only shared a bed five years ago.

"Takato…" Jeri said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Takato asked as he sat straight up.

"Just to remind you, even if we're roommates, we're not going to sleep on the same bed," Jeri replied. "If you must know!"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Takato asked, slightly pouting because a part of him wanted to share the bed with Jeri.

"On the floor, Takato! On the floor!" Jeri answered as she pointed the area towards the floor.

Takato only relented to Jeri's plans. "Fine. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Good!" Jeri smirked. "Thank you for your cooperation!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Wong residence, Rika was taking care of her daughter and Jeri's son. Henry was working in the dining table with his laptop.

"Aunt Rika, how I wish I can have a daddy like Uncle Takato. Mommy never tells me about my real daddy," Naoki said while he was playing dolls with Miyako.

Rika only smiled wryly. She knew perfectly well that Takato was Naoki's father but Jeri did not allow her to say the truth.

"Does Uncle Takato let you play with his toys?" Rika asked while Miyako held a doll and gave it to Rika.

"Yes, Aunt Rika. He has a lot of toy cars and Digimon toys!" Naoki chuckled.

"Like a toy store, I guess?" Rika asked with a chuckle.

"YEAH!" Naoki exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the brown-haired couple, Jeri was finished with her clothes when she saw her yellow V-neck one-piece swimsuit.

"Might as well change my outfit!" Jeri mused as she held her swimsuit. "It's getting hot in here!"

When Takato saw that Jeri was holding her yellow swimsuit, he became curious.

"You going swimming?!" Takato asked as he was reading a magazine that was located inside the room.

"What does it look like?" Jeri asked crisply. "If you wanna go with me, then go. If you wanna stay here, then stay. I'm not forcing you."

"I'll go with you. Just wait for me," Takato said and began rushing towards his luggage so he could find some waterproof clothing.

Jeri only shrugged as she went to the bathroom so she could change. Takato found his swimwear and waited outside the bathroom door so he could change as well.

Inside the bathroom, Jeri was amazed at herself for being antagonistic towards Takato. She could not believe that her depression would take a biggest toll on her lifestyle. She was thinking while changing into her yellow swimsuit.

Outside the bathroom, Takato was still wondering why Jeri acted weird around him. He hoped that he could get her to trust him again. He was so regretful with what he did to her years ago and that resorted to her having a child after they split up.

_After all, she's still the one I love! _Takato thought as he clung to his clothes while standing in front of the bathroom door. _I'll do everything just to get her back again. _

Then the bathroom door opened and Jeri was wearing her white shirt above her yellow swimsuit. Takato was amazed with Jeri's appearance.

"You look… awesome!" Takato commented.

Jeri's raised an eyebrow. "Thank you?"

Takato only smiled as he went inside the bathroom while Jeri only sat on the bed so she could wait for Takato. Her eyes wandered around the walls around her as she remembered her son who was under the care of Rika in Shinjuku.

_I know that Rika will take care of my son similar to how she takes care of Miyako! _Jeri thought with a smile.

Not long after, Takato went outside the bathroom wearing a pair of red swim shorts while wearing his white shirt.

"So, shall we?" Takato offered.

"Now let's go!" Jeri replied, slightly agreeing to what he said.

Afterwards, they walked out of the room with Takato wearing a pair of red shorts while Jeri was wearing a yellow one-piece and V-neck swimsuit. They walked in the hallway as they made their way towards the beach.

"Oh boy!" Jeri said while scratching her head.

When they were stepping on the sandy beach already, Takato mischievously ran towards Jeri and carried her with her head near his lower torso and Jeri's legs were positioned like a sack that Takato carried. With this, Jeri was surprised.

"What the…" Jeri exclaimed. "TAKATO!"

While carrying her, Takato's feet eventually reached the ocean while Jeri had no choice but to resign to her fate. He mischievously threw Jeri in the water causing Jeri to shout.

"Takato Matsuki!" she exclaimed. "What did you just do?!"

With that, Takato only laughed while Jeri smiled dryly as she stood up in the water while half of her body was wet already due to the salty water.

"Two can play at this game!" she replied with a cocky grin.

While Takato was laughing, Jeri shoved the water towards him. Takato stopped laughing when the salty water splashed into his mouth and Jeri only laughed at him. Takato smiled at Jeri since he finally made her smile again. With this, he stepped forward causing Jeri to jump into the water and swim with her arms paddling forward while her legs were kicking the waves very swiftly. But when Jeri rose to the surface and stood up with her arms and legs, she did not see Takato.

_Where could that Goggle Boy be? _she thought.

However, while she was standing, Jeri felt that a hand grabbed her right foot so she sank into the shallow water. It was actually Takato who then raised her from being sunk in the sea and carried her. Jeri coughed a bit after accidentally drinking the salty water after Takato had let her go and she stood upright.

"You idiot!" Jeri berated Takato and smacked his left arm playfully.

Takato laughed and hugged Jeri tightly. Jeri was totally aback with what Takato just did to her.

"I wish time would stop and let me be with you every day," he whispered seriously in Jeri's ear.

Jeri had stopped because she did not expect that he would say that to her. Takato broke a bit and placed his hands on Jeri's shoulders while looking into her caramel eyes.

"I wish I can be your friend so you can trust me again," Takato said with a smile.

Jeri was totally speechless. She was still torn between forgiving Takato and the pain that lingered in her heart as well.

"I know it takes time but I wish that you'd forgive me for what I did to you before," Takato added.

"I guess…" Jeri said to Takato as she looked into his magenta eyes. Takato had let go of Jeri and stood normally.

Not long after, the couple went slowly back to the shore and sat there. Fortunately, the day was only cloudy so they were free to sit down at the sandy beach.

"Can I ask you a question?" Takato asked.

"Yes?" Jeri asked as well.

"How long have you been in a relationship with Naoki's father?" Takato asked.

Jeri became flabbergasted at that point. She did not know what to do or what to say.

"Just two months? He left me when he learned that I was pregnant," Jeri lied. If she told the truth she would be in big trouble.

"Wow. Stupid guy!" Takato remarked.

_I know. He's stupid indeed! _Jeri thought as she looked at Takato.

"Yeah, stupid," Jeri agreed. "He left me when I was pregnant and he cheated on me."

The last sentence was intentional since Jeri wanted to put her words in Takato's face because of what he did to her years ago. Like what happened to Leomon, she really could not get over with her break-up with Takato this time.

On the other hand, Takato was surprised with what Jeri just revealed. He felt sorry for Jeri since she ended up in a wrong man after their break-up.

"I'm sorry for you," Takato said apologetically.

"Well, it's fine already. I have Naoki and my family," Jeri said with optimism. "All I just need is acceptance."

Takato nodded and returned his gaze to the view of the calm and blue ocean that was abounded by tourists and swimmers. Jeri took a last glance at Takato and she turned her eyesight to the front.

"Where do you want to go tomorrow?" Takato asked. "We could divide our stay here in Kyushu by swimming and roaming around, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in here totally. I only have been in Nara and the pearl farms in Mikomoto." Jeri shrugged.

"We can see the itinerary in our room, right?" Takato suggested.

"Great idea," Jeri agreed and chuckled.

"I wish I can hear your laughter for long, Jeri. You know that I'll be here for you and Naoki," Takato assured. "You can leave him to me every time you and your family are really busy!"

"I don't know…" Jeri said sullenly. "But I guess."

"Besides, he's fun to be with," Takato said with a smile. "But he got an uncanny resemblance with me when I was a kid and it's weird!"

_That's because he's your son, Takato, _Jeri thought in her mind. _You're the stupid one!_

Then, Jeri stood up and wore her shirt since she was near dry already.

"Where are you going, Jeri?" Takato asked because of what she did.

"I'm going to the pools, Takato. Want to join me?" Jeri said, not taking advantage of its usual tone.

"Alright," Takato said and stood up. He dusted the sand off from his shorts.

The brown-haired couple walked towards the pools. Jeri plunged into the pool with her two arms forming a V shape. Takato followed suit.

"This weather's perfect for a vacation, isn't it, Jeri?" Takato said sheepishly.

"Yeah. Too perfect!" Jeri replied with a snort.

"Jeri, are you still mad at me?" Takato asked.

"Who says I'm mad at you?" Jeri asked with her left eyebrow raised. _I'm still mad at you, Takato._

"Judging from your actions, Jeri. You still have a grudge against me," Takato explained.

"I don't care if I have a grudge against you or not. Past is past, Takato," Jeri replied coldly. "And I certainly don't care about it."

Then Jeri swam away from Takato leaving him baffled and confused with Jeri's actions.

* * *

At the Wong residence, Henry was watching television with Miyako and Naoki. Naoki saw a picture of his Uncle Takato, Uncle Henry, Aunt Rika and his mother Jeri.

"Uncle Henry, when was that?" Naoki asked, pointing to the picture.

"Oh, that?" Henry asked. He remembered that it was the picture of his wife when she celebrated her thirteenth birthday. "That's your Aunt Rika's birthday. Miyako, that's your mommy's thirteenth birthday."

"Wow!" Naoki said in amazement.

"Did you give her a rose, Daddy?" Miyako asked.

"I know, Naoki." Henry smiled. "Your mom, Aunt Rika, Uncle Takato and I were best of friends that time. For Miyako, I didn't give your mommy a rose. A party, yes."

Rika was already watching Naoki, Henry and Miyako seated on the couch and she chuckled with Henry's answer.

"Hey, you three!" Rika said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure, Mommy!" Miyako answered.

"I wonder what's happening with Mommy and Uncle Takato in Kyushu…" Naoki mused.

Rika became amused at that point. _They're probably making you a younger sibling, Naoki. _

Henry now had a different thinking. _Maybe Takato's devising a plan on how to get Jeri back._

* * *

That afternoon, the couple eventually stopped swimming and decided to change clothes for the night. They returned to their room so they could rinse.

_Why did today have to be so- _Jeri thought.

_Fun?_ the other half of Jeri's mind argued.

_I can't admit that it's fun. But somehow, it is! _Jeri thought again.

_Why can't you let him go back to you? _Jeri's first half thought.

_Did you ever remember what Hana said to me in the mall? _Jeri thought. _Back off?_

_I know. But you still have to give him a chance! After all, he's Naoki's daddy right? _the other concluded.

Jeri came up to her senses and realized that Takato was calling her. Takato felt that Jeri was in a daze the entire time which was why she was acting different today.

"Uh, Jeri?" he said.

"What?" Jeri asked.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, okay?" Takato said while pointing to the bathroom and his towel was draped on his shoulder.

"Whatever. Just don't take it too long," Jeri replied dully.

Takato went inside the bathroom first so Jeri would be the second. After he finished his quick shower, he changed into a white shirt and blue jean shorts and went outside. Jeri went inside so she could have her turn. When she was done, she changed into her red shirt and white shorts and went outside the bathroom.

"Shall we?" Takato asked and Jeri nodded simply.

They walked towards the dining hall of the hotel and saw many tourists having dinner and getting food from the buffet table. Takato had his eyes goggled with the delicious and steaming yakitori, yakiniku, fried tempura and vegetables on the plates of the people around him.

"I'm hungry. That's because we didn't eat lunch!" Jeri remarked.

"I know," Takato replied.

Takato and Jeri managed to go to the buffet and fortunately, the line was short already. They took the same food items at the buffet: sashimi, sushi, Japanese pork, tempura and rice. They rolled their eyes to different directions so they could have a table to sit on. Fortunately, they found two seats in one table and they walked quickly there. They ate quietly because most of the diners were noisy already.

"Hungry?" Takato could only ask.

Jeri only nodded and she continued eating. She had no mood to talk to Takato since she was eating too much.

* * *

When the couple returned to their room that evening after dinner, Takato went to their ticket and found that they could go around Kyushu Park the next day. He consulted the map inside the ticket and suddenly remembered that this was the park where he and Kai went when they were still young.

Jeri yawned silently and fell instantly on the bed. She lied with her body on the side and her head was flat on the bed. Her face was already at peace as a small smile went on her face.

"Hey-"

Takato was interrupted at this point because he only found Jeri now lying and asleep on the bed. So he positioned her head on top of the pillows so she could sleep naturally while letting her body lying on her side.

"Good night, Jeri!" He smiled and went off the bed. He started to lie on the floor and settled there so he could sleep as well already.


	7. Good Of Days

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and everything. Just a reminder, I don't own Digimon and the chapter titles as well. This is Chapter 7. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7: Good Of Days**

The next day, Takato woke up and found Jeri sleeping on the bed with her body facing to the right side. When he looked at the clock, it was already 9:20 AM. He then decided to wake Jeri up so he went to where Jeri was lying.

_Early to bed, late to rise… _Takato thought as he saw Jeri.

Just as Takato was about to wake Jeri up, he was struck by the woman's flawless face as well as her long eyelashes and with that, he looked at her face closely. Her pink and soft lips seem to tease him but he still knew that the Jeri he was looking at was still similar to the Jeri that he knew way back then.

Eventually, Jeri opened her eyes. She slowly turned around and saw Takato looking at her closely. She became surprised after that and she unconsciously looked at his calm magenta eyes. Many questions sprung in her mind. Why was he looking at her? And another thing, why was he near her when he should not be near her?

With Jeri's sudden move, Takato's mind returned to reality. He mentally smacked himself for not waking Jeri up and only staring at her beautiful face.

"Oh… Good morning, Jeri! I was about to wake you up when you woke up…" Takato replied sheepishly.

Jeri smiled deviously and looked sideways. _Were you really waking me up or were you just staring at me earlier?_

"Uh… We better get ready for work… We might be late!" Takato answered, slightly blushing.

"Okay!" Jeri said. "I'm going to use the bathroom first! I'm not going to take a bath that long…"

"Alright…" Takato answered and with that, Jeri went inside the bathroom.

When Jeri went inside the bathroom, she decided to dismiss the fact that Takato had been looking at her earlier. She turned the shower on and eventually took a bath. Eventually, Jeri splashed herself with the shower to remove dirty thoughts from her head. She grabbed a shampoo afterwards.

_It's bad enough for me to be the antagonist but I don't know… _Jeri thought as she started shampooing her brown hair.

"This is going to be a long day! I wonder what's going to happen today!" Jeri said to herself as she continued to shampoo her hair. "What could possibly happen in the parks today?"

When she was done with her hair, she started using her soap and rinsed her entire body. She dried herself and changed into her clothes. She placed the towel on her hair so it would not make her clothes soggy and started brushing her teeth. When she finished, she spit up and gargled one last time and went outside the bathroom.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Takato who was wearing a blue shirt but he was wearing his black pants. Jeri was wearing her white bathrobe.

_Wow! He looks like Ichiro when he dresses up! _Jeri thought. _But, I have to admit that he's Takato that I used to fall in love with._

Noticing Jeri's reaction, Takato began to laugh light-heartedly.

"You can't admit that I'm still handsome, Jeri!" he jested.

Jeri let out a dry smile when her mind returned to reality. "Very funny, Takato… Can you step out of the way? I'm going to get my clothes!"

When Jeri got her blue blouse, black skirt and underwear, she scooted away from the room just to avoid Takato's incessant teasing and went straight to the bathroom. Takato once again laughed at Jeri.

_My adorable girlfriend… _Takato thought._ Not yet._

When she went out of the bathroom, she saw that Takato was in a green buttoned shirt and blue jean pants with white rubber shoes and they would be ready to leave for the tour. She got her black flat shoes, combed her hair and grabbed her bag before leaving their room. Takato was still waiting for her in the hotel room.

"What took you so long, Jeri? Were you trying to be beautiful for me?" Takato grinned even if he knew why Jeri took a bit long.

"Huh? I just looked for my shoes…" Jeri answered with a snort and put her shoes on. "Come on!"

The two eventually made their way outside of their room and Takato kept the keys. Jeri placed her palms on her face as she tried her best to play nice for a while. She wanted to test if something would change to her bottled feelings of love for Takato.

"Hmmm…" Jeri thought.

"You were saying something?" Takato asked.

"None at all," Jeri said, nonplussed. "Let's just walk!"

"Have it your way!" Takato replied.

They slowly went to the elevator so they could go down. Unfortunately, Jeri had no idea where they were supposed to go so she asked Takato about them.

"Takato? Do you know what we're really going? I mean, where we're going!" Jeri snorted.

"Trust me, Jeri! We're going to the park where Kai and I went when we were young!" Takato replied with his easy-going smile.

"Oh brother!" Jeri said, smacking her head in disgust.

Takato only laughed at Jeri's remarks. When they got inside the elevator, they were unconsciously looking at the same direction. As unconscious as their present thoughts were, their hands were also searching for each other and longing for another.

Jeri felt strange. _What's with the hand?_

Then, she suddenly felt this and looked at her right hand which was almost joining Takato's left hand. She instantly hid it and placed it in the pocket of her skirt in embarrassment and began blushing. She was hopeful that Takato would not find out her blushing.

_But then again, karma strikes at a fast rate, _Jeri concluded in her mind.

The elevator eventually reached the ground floor and it made a sound, signaling it to open. The two brown-haired adults went out and wandered along the hallways of the hotel. Then, they asked the bellhop where the park was and they were given the answer that the park was about a taxi away.

"Come on, Jeri!" Takato said while urging the brunette to go with him.

"Right behind you, dufus!" Jeri replied.

When she realized that she just called Takato "dufus", she tried hard to stifle her laughter and eventually came out as giggles. Takato heard this and he felt joy with Jeri laughing even if she had to insult him at that point.

"Dufus?" Takato asked.

"Yeah! Dufus! You!" Jeri chuckled.

Takato shrugged but deep inside, he felt at ease with her. He had just to work his efforts more so he could acquire the trust of Jeri as he continued walking towards the main door of their building.

When they were already at the façade of the building, they were seeing a yellow taxi that pulled in front of them.

"Wow! Lucky shot!" Takato remarked as the taxi stopped. Eventually, he let Jeri hop in first.

Jeri was chuckling to Takato's act of chivalry. For all she knew, the guy next to her used to be a knight when he was younger and she had to take it into account.

_Never changes, never passes! Jeri thought. Oh, Takato. You're still the same goggle-boy that I knew!_

Even if they were together for almost a day, Jeri felt awkward sitting next to Takato. It was because of what she saw when she woke up. She did not know if Takato would kiss her awake or play a trick on her before she could wake up earlier.

_Nah! Sleeping Beauty would have never existed at that point! _Jeri thought as she contemplated on what happened earlier. _And Takato's not the guy who's going to play tricks. And, why am I thinking about this?_

"Seriously, Takato, where are we going?" Jeri asked cluelessly.

"It's a surprise!" Takato grinned.

Jeri shrugged since she could not make Takato spill the beans. She became silent and sat up straight in her seat as the taxi moved.

_I wonder where we are going… _Jeri thought as she saw the sun shine brightly from from her window in the side of the taxi as it moved. The setting of the sun caused the sky to have a golden color.

Takato glanced at Jeri for a moment. He mentally laughed for she could not figure out where they were going.

When they reached the park, they were marveled by the tall and green trees as well as the flat land. Eventually, the two began walking towards it. Jeri was amused that from afar, she could see the blossoming pink cherry blossoms. She began to feel at peace with herself right now.

_Remember, Jeri… You're just here to play cool! _Jeri thought to herself.

_And fall in love with Takato! _the other contrasted.

When Jeri's mind returned to reality, she saw that the brunet man was taking pictures with his camera once again. She still remembered that Takato also used to be an ace photographer when they were still together. But of course, that was until five years ago and she still had not gotten over it yet. She still needed time or acceptance.

"Takato!" Jeri said while they were walking towards the center of Kyushu Park. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing pictures to Kai, since he wanted to see this park so bad again." Takato chuckled as he captured the scenic view of the trees and the hilly terrain in the park.

Jeri only nodded until she heard her cellphone ring. When she fished it out from her bag, it was Rika who was calling. She placed her phone on her ear and answered it.

"Hello, Rika?" she said after going to a quiet part of the park.

But there was something that she did not expect.

_"Hi, Mommy!"_

She recognized the childish voice. The squeaky voice of a kid brought a smile to Jeri's face. She was touched with the assumption that Naoki used Rika's phone just to call her.

"Oh, hi, Naoki!" Jeri squealed. "How are you?"

_"I'm fine, Mommy! Aunt Rika and Uncle Henry are the best! I'm so happy that you have friends like them! And, Miyako's so nice to me!" _Naoki squealed from the other line. _"Aunt Rika even lent me her phone so I could call you!"_

"Aww! How sweet of you, Naoki!" Jeri said, suddenly feeling homesick because of her son's voice.

_"Thanks, Mommy! Anyway, can I speak to Uncle Takato?" _

Jeri stopped at the moment and glanced at Takato who was still capturing pictures.

_"Please, Mommy! Can I speak to Uncle Takato?"_

"Oh… Okay!" Jeri said calmly and turned to walk towards Takato who never bothered to leave every single thing taken by his camera. "Hey, Takato! Someone wants to speak to you!"

Takato was startled by Jeri's last sentence. "Who was it?" he asked.

"It's Naoki," Jeri replied and handed Takato her phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Wow!" Takato exclaimed. "I'm flattered that he wants to talk to me."

"You should be!" Jeri said with a shrug.

Because of this, Takato placed the camera in the black bag. He then received Jeri's phone and placed it next to his ear.

"Hey, Naoki!" he greeted happily.

_"Hey, Uncle Takato!" _the kid greeted.

"How are you, Naoki?" the brunet asked.

_"I'm good!" _Naoki replied. _"What about you?"_

"I'm good too!" Takato replied sheepishly.

_"I hope you enjoy with Mom! She's the best person to be with on a vacation!" _Naoki chuckled.

Takato smiled since he knew that he had hope in winning Jeri back.

"I know!" Takato replied.

_"Please make my mom happy, okay?" _Naoki asked.

This startled Takato since he knew that he was the very cause of Jeri's bitterness. But for today, that would be his mission: to make her smile again.

"Okay…" Takato said, relenting to the kid's request.

_"Thank you!" _Naoki chuckled from the other line. _"Can I have my mommy back?"_

"Sure!" Takato replied as he said goodbye. "Bye, Naoki! Hope to see you soon!"

_"Bye, Uncle Takato!" _he heard Naoki say.

Eventually, Takato gave the phone to Jeri so she could talk to the little boy.

"Thank you…" Jeri said, nonplussed. "Naoki?"

_"Yes, Mommy?" _Naoki asked again.

"You want me to bring you something?" Jeri asked.

_"Yes!" _the kid replied in glee. _"Chocolates, please?"_

"Alright, Naoki! I'll let that pass this time!" Jeri chuckled.

_"It will be just for now, Mommy. I promise that I won't have any junk food after that!" _

"Alright. Anything else?"

_"None, Mommy! Thank you!"_

"Just remember to be good to your Aunt Rika and Uncle Henry, okay?!" Jeri reminded. "And be nice to Miyako!"

_"Okay, Mommy! I promise to be good!" _

"Hmm… Okay! I love you, Naoki!" Jeri said sweetly.

_"I love you too, Mommy! Bye bye!" _Naoki replied to his mother.

"Bye!" Jeri said as she pressed a button to end the call.

After the call ended, Jeri placed her phone back in the bag. Takato looked at Jeri intently. When the brunette looked up, she saw Takato smiling at her.

"What are you smiling at?" Jeri asked the brunet.

"Nothing. I'm just happy seeing you talking to your son like that," Takato answered.

"Well, I can't help but worry about him. This is the first time I took a vacation without him. But it seems that he can do so alone in a different house," Jeri explained.

"You know, Jeri… When he stayed at my house, I found that he looked and talked like you," Takato answered. "He is really your son."

_Yeah right. MY son only… _Jeri thought after hearing Takato's last sentence.

"I love him. He's all I have," Jeri said wistfully. "He's the family that I had when I was in America."

"Oh…" Takato muttered sullenly.

Suddenly, Jeri remembered that her little boy told her something while she was packing her clothes days ago for this trip.

**FLASHBACK:**

Three days ago, Naoki was in Jeri's room while she was trying to pack her clothes for the trip.

"Mommy, how come Uncle Takato was the first guy to babysit me?" Naoki asked.

Jeri stopped at that point. She did not know what kind of reason she would give to her little boy.

"Uhm… It's because he's a friend of mine," Jeri lied. _Smooth move, Katou._

"Oh cool! Because I like him for you!" Naoki chuckled.

Jeri looked at her son if he were kidding. She surely felt that the boy was totally kidding.

"What?" Jeri asked Naoki.

"I like him for you! He got toy cars, toy Digimon and he gave me bread as a snack!" Naoki said with glee. "He likes things that I like, Mommy!"

Jeri was not surprised if he said that but she was totally amused with Naoki telling that he likes Takato for.

"You want Mommy to have a daddy?" Jeri asked her little boy.

"Yeah, Mommy! It's so cool to have one!" Naoki chuckled until he let a regretful face. "But too bad, I don't have one…"

Jeri felt sad for the boy. She did not know what or how to explain Naoki about his father. After all, she and Takato had a little spat sometime ago and the pain still remained in her heart so it contributed harder to her emotional disarray.

"Sorry, Naoki…" Jeri said apologetically and bent to her bed so she could hug her son.

"It's okay, Mommy…" Naoki said until he let out a small chuckle. "But if Uncle Takato's going to be like in the movies, I'll let him be my daddy!"

Because she got engrossed in watching romantic films, Jeri sometimes indulged Naoki with her habit so he could get to know what she was sometimes doing. But she did not see that coming and Naoki just expressed his approval of her having a boyfriend.

"Naoki, I think you should lessen your watching romance films with me," Jeri said seriously and scratched her head. "Even they're entitled as PARENTAL GUIDANCE."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_He wants Takato as dad but in reality, Takato IS his dad, _Jeri thought wistfully. _How I wish I can have the courage to explain everything._

"So why did you bring me here?" Jeri asked. "I assumed that you knew this park more than I did, Takato Matsuki."

"I wanted you to see what made Kai and I crazy way back…" Takato explained.

Jeri only nodded and stood beside him. Unfortunately, she used her phone so she could look at the time. They had been there for almost an hour since her phone read 10:45 AM. Takato returned his gaze towards Jeri.

"So, Jeri?" Takato asked shyly.

"What?" Jeri asked, trying to shake herself from the memory of her conversation with Naoki.

"Can I take your picture?" Takato asked.

Jeri was surprised with the idea but she did not mind. She already knew what to do when Takato used to, well, take a photo of her. She already smiled and at that point, the brunet's camera captured Jeri's smiling face which Takato loved. For seeing her happy in a little way, it made his heart flutter. Takato could not believe that he got to make Jeri smile in just one foolish request.

"So, you're not mad at me now?" Takato asked as he looked at her.

"Why am I going to get mad at you?" Jeri asked while raising an eyebrow.

Takato only chuckled slightly until, a tall and slender black-haired Japanese man went in front of them.

"Do you want me to take you guys a picture?" he offered to the brown-haired couple.

Takato and Jeri only looked at each other and finally agreed in the form of a nod as they turned their gaze towards the man.

"Yeah sure!" Takato smiled as he handed his black camera to the man.

As the man took their pictures, the two managed to give various shots ranging from simple couple with smiles until they gave their wackiest and silliest smiles. At one point, Takato had to make his eyes cross-eyed while Jeri only let her tongue out. And yes, they had not changed. They were still the hopeless romantic couple their friends thought they were. After that, the black-haired Japanese wished them goodbye.

"And, you two look cute together!" he added.

They only wore plain looks. Of course, they USED to look cute together. But now, it was a different thing.

"Thanks!" Takato said in behalf of them.

And soon after, the man eventually left them.

"Did he mean what he said?" Jeri asked.

"I wish!" Takato shrugged.

Not long after, Jeri began to yawn.

"I'm getting bored…" she said.

"Me too," Takato replied. "What do you want to do?"

Jeri's eyes began to be devious as she thought of something to amuse herself and her companion. For her, now was the time for her to give him a chance to redeem himself.

"Run like crazy!" Jeri replied with a grin and started sprinting from Takato. "Catch me if you can, Takato!"

Takato dusted himself and placed his bag under a tree since the two of them were the only ones under the shady tree. He began to run as well towards Jeri.

"Two can play at this game!" he said with a grin.

Even if she was wearing a skirt, Jeri was running as fast as a cat while Takato was gaining on her. While running, Jeri could not help but laugh and enjoy the moment she was with Takato, even if she hated him once years ago. She was lost on her thoughts about him that she failed to realize that Takato had caught her already and his arms were encircled around her waist while lifting her.

"I got you, Jeri!" Takato grinned while they were spinning in circles. _And I hope that I got your heart too…_

"Sto-HAHAHA!-op!" Jeri exclaimed while blushing. "Okay, Takato! You win already!"

Eventually, Takato placed Jeri down and she sat on the grass. They rested because they were losing their breaths. Takato decided to get the food that he had in his bag so they could have the mini-date in the park. Jeri was busy fixing herself because she was tired from her running earlier. When Takato laid down with the food and the white cloth, Jeri was astounded.

"Wow!" Jeri said in amazement. "You brought them all the way from the hotel?"

"Yeah! Sushi and tempura!" Takato chuckled. "Your favorite!"

"Thanks! I'm kinda famished!" Jeri said with a grin and took a piece of tempura with her chopsticks.

"Me too!" Takato answered with a smile and ate one as well.

As they were eating their tempura using their chopsticks, Takato looked at Jeri in the eye.

"So how do you find this little date of ours?" he asked her and smiled.

"So much fun!" Jeri giggled, now that she had finally loosened up from her harsh self. "I wish we could repeat this someday!"

Takato pulled Jeri close to him and laid his arm on her shoulder. "We will repeat this…" he assured.

"Really?" Jeri asked innocently.

"For your happiness, I will," Takato replied with a smile and Jeri smiled as well. Now that he saw Jeri smile, the only thing he could say was "BINGO!"

* * *

Dusk was settling when Takato and Jeri just arrived in the hotel happily from the parks. They went to the lobby so they could ride an elevator upward. When it opened, they met a brunette inside it. Jeri recognized the latter was recognized as Kari Kamiya, Jeri's housemate during the time she lived in Los Angeles five years ago. During the time she first landed in America and after she had totally split up with Takato and after recovery because she had given birth to her son… their son.

"Hi, Kari!" Jeri greeted as she saw a fellow brunette. She smiled after seeing her.

"Hi, Jeri! Long time no see!" the brunette named Kari Kamiya said and smiled. She hugged Jeri and smiled at Takato.

However, Kari seemed to recognize Takato so she gave the brunet an odd look. She was sure that she had seen Takato somewhere or maybe in the past.

"Kari?" Jeri asked her friend. "What is it?"

"I seem to recognize your companion, Jeri," Kari replied with her unusual look. "I recognize you, young man."

Takato pointed himself with his index finger. "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Kari answered. "You were the stranger who was looking for Jeri five years ago. You said that your name was…"

Takato remembered the details when the woman mentioned about his search for Jeri four years ago. Then, he slowly figured out what happened before.

"Takao," Takato completed.

"Yeah! Takao. Jeri, your friend here was looking for you at the apartment. Too bad the only thing I said was you moved out at that time," Kari explained.

Jeri felt numb as she pondered her friend's statement. Takato was looking for her the entire time?

_Takato was looking for me the entire time? _Jeri thought with wide eyes and her eyes went to Takato who was looking at her also. _I can't believe it!_

"So, you guys here on vacation too?" Kari asked.

"Uh… yeah!" the two said in unison.

"Ooooh!" Kari said in amusement. "What room are you staying, Jeri?"

"306. How about you, Kari?" Jeri answered.

"307," Kari replied with a smile. "I guess our room's just near each other."

When the elevator sounded, it opened up at the third floor. The trio went outside and walked inside the lobby.

"So, who are you with?" Jeri asked.

"You know… my husband!" Kari smiled.

"Oooh! So you got married after my departure, huh?" Jeri chuckled.

"Sort of!" Kari giggled. "Actually, he's at the room and resting. I met my other friend here. You know Yolei Inoue?"

"Oh yeah!" Jeri said. "Yolei who got married to Ken!"

"That's right!" Kari smiled.

The trio made their way and arrived at their respective rooms. Takato and Jeri bid Kari goodbye.

"Bye, Kari! See you next time!" Jeri smiled.

"Bye, Jeri! Enjoy your vacation!" Kari replied.

Takato got out the keys and opened the door. When they opened it already, they got inside and walked in. Jeri immediately sat down on the bed because she wanted to hear Takato's side story after the revelation made by Kari earlier.

"So, Takato, what did Kari mean by you dropping at my former apartment in LA four years ago?" Jeri asked casually.

Takato took a deep breath and stood at the back of the chair while he placed his hands on the table. "I followed you to Los Angeles four years ago."

"What? Why?" Jeri asked. She was too surprised with what he said. The thought of Takato following her to Los Angeles shocked her, to say the least.

"Because I wanted to be at peace with you. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to undo all the things I did. I wanted for us to be together once again," Takato explained. "But I guess I was too late."

"Why did you have to do that if you got Hana Okana by your side?" Jeri asked inquisitively. She did not understand why Takato had to find her in the first place.

"I never paid attention to the bitch that ruined our lives, Jeri. People like her should be given less attention," Takato answered.

"Oh…" Jeri said. _Now I know. But why did Hana have to tell me to keep on backing off?_

"Yeah…" Takato said sullenly.

With that revelation, Jeri began to sigh as well. _I'm confused. Takato didn't give up on me yet Hana's telling me to back off! _

Seeing that Jeri was spacing out, Takato approached her at the bed and sat beside her.

"I did it because I still cared for you," Takato replied while looking at her in the eyes. "I figured out that I'll have a hard time to see you at that time. I searched from street to street until I found your apartment. But I really got surprised with the fact that you left that apartment."

"Yeah…" Jeri said and became quiet once again. "I left that apartment because I had my son. And also, I wanted to have my leaving discreet so that no one would follow me at that point."

"Now I know…" Takato said and contemplated with his hand stroking his chin.

Because he was determined to win Jeri's trust once again, Takato offered Jeri his hand.

"Now the hard stuff's on the way so… can we truly start again?" Takato asked while his right hand was just in front of Jeri.

Jeri looked at the hand first and then at Takato. Her face eventually wore a smile as she followed her heart and decided to trust him again.

"Sure," Jeri said and accepted his hand as well as shook it. "Let's start over… without the bullshit."

Then the two eventually laughed because of Jeri's choice of words.

"You know it's really good to have the old Jeri back." Takato smiled.

"What? Did I change that much?" Jeri asked light-heartedly.

"Not much." Takato chuckled. "Still the same jolly brunette!"

"You idiot!" Jeri said playfully. "It's still me but you won't change me for the way I am."

"I know!" Takato agreed and his stomach grumbled so he eventually blushed. "Ehehehe!"

Trying to feel comfortable for her newly changed friendship, Jeri decided that they should get a room service for their dinner.

"Say, are you up for a room service?" Jeri chuckled since her stomach grumbled as well.

"That would be great!" Takato replied. "I'll answer it."

"No way, Takato. You had paid for the taxi during the morning and afternoon. Let me have my turn," Jeri insisted.

"It's unwise for the woman to treat her date, you know?" Takato asked facetiously.

"And who said it's a date?" Jeri smirked.

"I don't know!" Takato said in embarrassment. He laughed afterwards.

"Okay. Then let's say that it's a continuation of our friendly date, Takato," Jeri concluded. "After all, we're friends!"

"I'd agree on that part!" Takato replied with a chuckle. "But in reality, I'm willing to shoulder."

"Fifty-fity, Takato. Let's have equal sharings," Jeri answered with a smile.

"Fine. Have it your way," Takato chuckled.

The two sought for the directory and found the number of the room service. Takato took the receiver from the cradle and dialed the number. Jeri waited for Takato to answer the phone.

Not long after, their food came and saw sashimi, sushi, Japanese pork, tempura and rice. Both of them were goggle eyed with the food that was brought to them even if they had to eat it for the second time around and they paid the one who delivered it. Afterwards, both of them took their shares as they sat on the floor to prevent mess. They ate quietly because they could not talk much with delicious food inside their mouths.

"Hungry?" Takato could only ask.

Jeri only nodded and she continued eating. She had no mood to talk to Takato since she was eating too much and worst of all, she was hungry.

* * *

Later that evening, Jeri was reading on her bed when she saw Takato settling on the floor with his own blanket on her right side.

"You okay?" Jeri asked as she sat with her back resting on the pillows.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Takato answered with a goofy grin while setting up.

Jeri noticed that Takato had difficulty in laying the blanket so she chuckled a bit.

"You're not really fine, Matsuki!" Jeri added with a smirk.

Takato noticed that Jeri was chuckling at him so he smiled as well.

"Well, Takato! You can sleep beside me," Jeri explained but she placed a hotdog-shaped pillow on the center as their borderline. "But this pillow will serve as our partition in the bed, okay?"

"Sounds good to me!" Takato replied. It did not matter if he slept beside Jeri or not. As long as he had her side, he was already okay.

Then Takato stood up and went in the bed beside Jeri. Jeri slammed her hands on the bed to emphasize what she just said earlier. Then they felt that they just fit in the bed with the pillow.

"So, are you fine?" Jeri asked as she lied straight on the bed.

"Yeah!" Takato answered.

Unfortunately, the two accidentally moved and the result was seeing each other's faces. Jeri and Takato felt embarrassed because of seeing each other's faces and they turned crimson.

"Let's just have an ABOUT FACE technique in sleeping, okay?" Jeri asked, trying to hide the amusement that she had in her face.

"Alright," Takato said and turned his body to the right. "That should do it."

Eventually, Jeri turned her body to the left so she could accomplish the ABOUT FACE plan. But deep inside, she was still embarrassed with looking at Takato once again.


	8. Break Even

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews! This is Chapter 8. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Break Even**

The next morning, Jeri woke up and she got extremely surprised with what she saw. Her eyes were wide as plates while her mouth was agape. That was because she and Takato were already engaged in a tight embrace with each other without breaking the partition between them. Her body was lying on the side as well.

_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! _Jeri thought with wide eyes. _Why am I hugging him? Why am I hugging him?_

She wanted to break free from his grasp but she could not do since Takato was hugging her tightly. But actually, she liked the feeling that she had being in Takato's arms. With that, she blushed deeply and hoped that Takato would not see her doing that. She thought of something to wake him up.

_What am I going to do so that Takato can wake up? _Jeri thought.

Not long after, Takato woke up and realized that he was holding something. He widened his eyes as he saw Jeri who was the "something" that he was hugging. He too became agape.

_At least it's Jeri that I'm hugging rather than Hana! _Takato thought with a smile.

But he did not know that Jeri saw his smile and was surprised by it. With this, Jeri decided to terminate their soft and fluffy moment with each other since she knew that it would be totally awkward for the two of them. It was weird already that they shared the same bed and now, they were engaged in a hugging session with each other.

"Takato?" Jeri said as she cleared her throat. She was totally awkward with the fact that Takato was hugging her tightly.

"Yeah?" Takato asked, unaware of what Jeri just said.

"Can you get off me?" Jeri asked, not trying to sound harsh.

Takato's mind was already in reality when he heard her speak up. He had the presence of mind to let go of Jeri while Jeri did the same and both motioned to sit up so they could get up already.

"That's funny! We ended up hugging each other!" Takato remarked.

"I know!" Jeri agreed. "What made us do that?"

Takato only shrugged. He even did not know what made him do that too. Jeri turned to her left and hopped off the bed. She decided to get ready for a moment.

"What do you know? It's our third and last day here in Kyushu!" Takato said good-naturedly as he remembered that something was going on today.

"I agree! But, it's funny because it took us a random promo to get us back to our normal selves!" Jeri commented.

Takato only smiled with that fact. If it were not for this trip to Kyushu, both of them would always give the cold shoulder to each other.

"Let me check the flight time because we're actually scheduled to return to Shinjuku today," Takato said as he jumped off the bed and went straight to his bag.

Takato fidgeted for his ticket inside the bag and found them, showing a piece of white paper in his hands. His eyes became wide after that.

"Wow! We're going to fly at exactly two in the afternoon later!" Takato read the note.

"Really?" Jeri asked with obvious rising in her voice.

"Yeah… I remember that the driver of the shuttle told us that we should be ready at somehow one in the afternoon!" Takato stated.

"Hmm! So what do you want to do then?" Jeri asked.

"How about swimming once again?" Takato offered.

"That's a good idea!" Jeri chuckled. "Let me get my swimsuit again."

Jeri eventually went to her baggage and dug inside them so she could locate her swimsuit. Takato only smiled as he also took his swimsuit. With this, Jeri went to the bathroom so she could change. Takato waited for the brunette to finish so he could have his turn.

Eventually, Jeri got outside of the bathroom wearing a light blue one-piece and V-neck swimsuit. Actually, the two swimsuits that she bought were members of a set in her swimwear. She bought them when she was in Los Angeles years ago. She saw that the brunet was busy thinking about something so she decided to call his attention through shouting something.

"Okay, Takato! I'm done!" Jeri said so that Takato would go in the bathroom.

Takato's mind returned to reality when he heard Jeri's voice. The harsh voice he was hearing for the past few days was replaced by a friendly one this time.

"Oh! Alright, Jeri!" Takato said as he stood up so he could change.

Then the brunet went into the bathroom, leaving Jeri into finding a shirt that would cover her first half of the body. Not long after, Takato returned to the room and he was wearing a pair of brown swimming shorts.

When they got into the pool area, the brown-haired couple sat on the edge of the swimming pool while their feet were submerged in the water.

"Jeri?" Takato asked.

"Yes?" Jeri asked, looking at Takato intently.

Takato swallowed hard because he felt that he might be wrong in asking the question.

"Do… Do… Do you love Ichiro?" Takato asked.

Jeri's eyes went wide as saucers after hearing that. She eventually laughed.

"Ichiro? I love Ichiro?" Jeri asked with amusement.

"Y-Yeah…" Takato answered sheepishly.

"You know, Takato…" Jeri trailed off. "Ichiro's not my boyfriend and I don't love him. He used to ask me out when we're in LA and he's only just a friend."

Takato's eyes brightened as he heard the fact that Ichiro was not truly Jeri's boyfriend after all.

"What made you ask that?" Jeri asked Takato with a giggle.

Takato remembered the day Naoki asked him if he loved Jeri. When he said yes, the little boy told him that Ichiro loved Jeri so much. But today, he did not want his secret to be revealed since he had just earned Jeri's trust once again.

"Uh… I'm just asking…" Takato replied sheepishly while his hand was brushing against his hair.

"Takato, that guy's only the hottest guy in my office in LA. I don't have an interest in him, but some sort of crush is the answer," Jeri replied with a smirk. "Were you jealous of him?"

Takato only blushed in embarrassment. Actually when he met Ichiro in the hospital, that was the time he felt jealous because he was the one who got close towards Jeri.

"Jealous?" Takato exclaimed. "Nah! I'm not! I just asked…"

Jeri only nodded her head with a small laugh. "Well, I can't blame you if you had been jealous. I admit that he's handsome but he's very clingy towards me."

"So, is that why you were with him when you dropped Naoki for the first time at my house?" Takato asked.

"Yeah…" Jeri replied with a chuckle. "But I think I made the bad move of giving my home address to him!"

Takato only laughed with Jeri's remark. He felt weird with that one. But right now, he was happy because he finally got the trust that he needed from Jeri.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shinjuku, Rika was preparing her breakfast with her family and Jeri's son. She could see that her blue-haired husband and daughter were seated at the table beside with the little brunet.

"So, Uncle Henry, you really love to tell love stories?" Naoki asked Henry.

"Yeah. But for your information, Naoki, it's your Aunt Rika who tells them. I just supply the fluffiness." Henry grinned.

The little girl only giggled after hearing her father's story. Rika only laughed at Henry's description of her.

"But, above all, your mom is the most hopeless romantic as far as we remember!" Rika chuckled as she laid down the plates full of eggs and bacon on the table.

"I'd agree!" Henry laughed.

"Why?" Naoki asked the couple in front of him.

"Your mom always digs for severe hugs, that's why!" Rika chuckled as she took the seat next to Henry.

"Too bad! She doesn't have a guy to do that with!" Naoki said wistfully.

"I say, your mom's still looking for love. And probably, she might fall for your Uncle Takato!" Rika jested.

Miyako and Naoki only laughed.

"I just hope she will have Uncle Takato!" Naoki replied. "I like him the best!"

Henry and Rika only looked at one another after hearing the young boy's answer.

_Good grief! _Rika thought. "Uh, Naoki? What day is your mom returning again?"

"She said today," Naoki answered. "Can I borrow your phone again, Aunt Rika?"

"Sure, why not?" Rika chuckled. "I'll lend it to you after we eat!"

Naoki only squealed and Rika could conclude that he took after Jeri's squealing.

_I certainly got the perfect wife, mom and aunt! _Henry thought with a grin.

* * *

Back in Kyushu, the brown-haired couple were already enjoying the glasses of lemon juice which were served at one part nearest to the pool.

"It's so nice to be here. Next time, I'll book a reservation so that I can bring Naoki with me!" Jeri replied with a chuckle as she nursed her own glass.

"Naoki's really your center, is that it?" Takato chuckled while holding the glass.

He was not surprised if he always heard Naoki from Jeri's mouth. After all, the little boy was Jeri's precious son and he knew that the kid mattered most to Jeri after what happened between them five years ago.

"Yeah! Kind kid!" Jeri agreed.

"Did he ask you who his father was?" Takato asked.

Jeri let out a sigh. "Sometimes. But I think he got over with that fact that his father left us."

_And I'm lying. For now! _Jeri thought as she her eyes looked intently at Takato.

Takato was amazed with what she said.

"He sure is smart, isn't he?" Takato asked.

"Yeah. For a four-year-old, he is smart." Jeri let out a weak laugh. "He's so smart that I can't even dare ask something from him when it's about playtime."

"Well. I know he got it from you. You're smart," Takato replied. "And beautiful too."

Jeri swore that she could show her signature crimson blushes right now.

_I love him but I can't. An inner force stops me from doing so, _Jeri thought wistfully.

Her mind was certainly out of array. First, she was already friends with Takato and now, she was still remembering Hana. Maybe the scars had totally healed as of now. Right now, she was having the feeling of uncertainty. The uncertainty towards the woman behind her breakup with Takato.

_Is it time for me to let go of the pain? But I can't let it up, _Jeri thought. _He used to be a part of me but I can't find things to make me really whole again._

_~ What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces ~_

Takato was looking at Jeri intently with his mind going crazy about her. He was still in love with her and it showed no doubt when he wanted her back. Probably, he was also thankful that this vacation took place otherwise, he would not become friends with Jeri once again. And, part one was success. The part two would mean about getting back with her. And if she permitted him, he would do his best to assume the responsibility to Naoki. After all, families were not defined by blood, right?

"Anyway, Takato?" he heard the brunette ask him.

"Yeah?" Takato said, looking up.

"Did Naoki cause trouble when you first babysat him?" Jeri asked him.

Jeri was afraid to ask that question. After all, she did not want to put anything or anyone into trouble. But for Jeri, she remembered that she only did that so that Naoki could grasp the thought of Takato as a daddy. And yes, Naoki was happy and even wanted her to date him. That was a good sign.

_I wonder how Naoki's doing at the Wong residence,_ Jeri thought. _  
_

With this, she looked at the time. It was already 11:35 AM. She had around twenty-five minutes before she and Takato could get back to their room and make things ready.

"Too bad I don't have a picture of you in a swimsuit!" Takato chuckled.

"Takato, I've been the subject of your photography since yesterday so don't mope about not capturing me!" Jeri jested.

"Well!" Takato smirked while Jeri could only shrug with his never-ending joy.

* * *

That afternoon, the brown-haired couple returned back to their room so they could change into their normal clothes. They were supposed to board the plane at two in the afternoon, as what Takato said earlier. But for Takato, he was still stuck with the song that played earlier.

"Hold me we're dancing in the dark of the night. You're shining like a neon light!" Takato sang.

"Takato, when are you going to stop singing that song? It's ringing my ears already!" Jeri requested.

"At least I'm not singing the part with the words: Doin Dirt!" Takato pointed out.

"What's the title of that song again?" Jeri asked.

"Doin' Dirt." Takato grinned as he went to his bag and started taking clothes.

The grin reminded Jeri of something and she only let an amused smile.

_Gosh! He's so nasty! I really had an impression that the boys made him become this! _Jeri thought with a grin. _Or probably, Ryo's fault, since he's the oldest among us!_

"Stop it, Takato. You're distracting!"

"Distracting you?" Takato asked with a grin. "How come?"

"Oh, stop it!" Jeri said. "Let's continue getting ready so we won't have problems with the departure later on."

"Good idea!" Takato said while his towel was draped on his shoulder. "May I be the first to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jeri said and took her phone from the nearest table and dialed a certain number.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Wong household, Rika was sitting on the couch while watching a romantic movie with Henry. The two children were inside Miyako's room and playing toys. But due to considerable prodding, Rika agreed to watch it with her husband. After all, they were romantic as a typical married couple.

"This reminded me of us," Henry said to his wife with a smile.

"Yeah! But we really started in a wrong foot five years ago," Rika replied. "You were jealous with Masato that time."

"Jealous? Nah!" Henry smirked.

"Oh yes, you were! You wouldn't be angry at me if you weren't jealous, dear husband!" Rika returned the smirk.

Henry chuckled because Rika was right. But that did not matter now. They used to have obstacles as a "fake" married couple and even went to the point that they almost died in an accident. And now, they were happily married and had a beautiful daughter.

"Fine! You win!" Henry said as his arm went to Rika's shoulder.

"I know I'm always right!" Rika smirked.

Suddenly, her cellphone rang and Rika saw the screen. it was Jeri who was calling.

"Henry, can I have a minute?" Rika asked.

"Sure! It could be important!" Henry assured.

Rika nodded and went immediately to the kitchen so she could answer Jeri's call in private. Probably, the brunette needed to update what was happening to Naoki.

"Hello, Jeri?" Rika asked.

_"Hi, Rika! I'm just saying hi!"_ Jeri said.

"Hmm. Did something good happened at Kyushu?" Rika teased.

_"Yeah! But I'll bore you the details later when I fly back to Shinjuku."_ Jeri chuckled. _"They're so many!"_

"Oh really? That's something I'm dying to hear!" Rika laughed.

_"Well, how's my little boy?"_ Jeri asked. _"We're going to change our clothes so that we can depart the hotel and head to the airport as well."_

"Well, he's fine. He's with Miyako in her room. They were playing," Rika answered. "You wanna talk to him?"

_"Nah! I actually came to talk to you,"_ Jeri said, amused. _"You're going to pick me at three."_

"Roger that!" Rika answered.

_"Does Henry know that you'll be picking me up?"_ Jeri asked.

"Yeah! I can drive, remember?" Rika replied with a chuckle because she was surprised that Jeri forgot that she was driving the black convertible already.

_"Okay! I'll see you in three hours, Rika!"_ Jeri exclaimed. _"Bye! Take care of Naoki, okay?"_

"You have my assurance that he's safe here, Miss Katou!" Rika jested. "Or should I say, Mrs. Matsuki?"

_"Eww, Rika!" _Jeri laughed. _"Bye!"_

Then Jeri hung up from the other line. Rika eventually followed suit and looked at her watch. It was already 12:15 PM and she concluded that she had to reheat the food that she cooked last night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeri was already holding her towel and clothes when she saw Takato going out of the bathroom. She realized that her call ended at the same time as Takato's bathing.

"Your turn!" Takato replied while wearing his yellow shirt and white shorts. The towel was now draped on his arm.

"Ah! Okay!" Jeri said as she scrambled to the bathroom.

Eventually, Jeri returned from the bathroom wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of black jean shorts with her black slippers while Takato wore a yellow shirt and white shorts and white shoes. Takato looked at his bag for their tickets for the plane flight and found them easily.

"Jeri, can you keep the tickets?" Takato asked as he handed Jeri the tickets.

"Sure! No problem at all!" Jeri answered and she placed it in the shoulder bag that was on the bed.

"Let's go?" Takato said after checking the appliances for plugged cords.

"Okay!" Jeri answered.

The couple went around the room and they finished checking for plugged cords. Fortunately, there were none so they quickly got outside of their room with their luggage. The couple luckily found an elevator and they hopped in.

Since they were the only passengers in the elevator, the two easily got to the first floor and went to the reception area so they could check out. When everything was done by Takato, they saw the shuttle that brought them in last Friday parked in front of the door while passengers also hop inside it.

"Come on, Jeri!" Takato urged Jeri.

Jeri brought in quickly her small bag and luggage as Takato let her inside first. He brought his bag as well and settled in where they sat on their first day of the trip. Their arms bumped each other and they felt sparks fly once again.

_I think it's time for him to tell, _Jeri thought._ But I don't know._

The van traveled along the busy highway of Kyushu. Since they felt sleep coming to them, the couple slept inside the van with Takato's left arm around Jeri while Jeri laid her head on Takato's shoulder. Jeri felt contented being under Takato's wing.

Not long after, the van stopped at the airport after minutes of driving, Takato felt it and woke up. He shook Jeri gently.

"Jeri, we're now at the airport," Takato said, waking Jeri up.

Jeri nodded and opened her eyes. When they were finally awake, the driver was finding a spot where to stall for a moment so he could unload the couple and the other passengers. When the driver was done, the passengers alighted. Fortunately, Takato saw that it was only 1:45 PM so it was still early but they had to go to the boarding gate while being ready.

"You know, Takato, I realized that it's fun being with you. For now!" Jeri said in reply.

"I know," Takato replied with a smile. "Now let's go!"

When everything was clear, they walked inside the airport. From there, they underwent check-ups from security and for their luggage as well. After they got cleared and their tickets inspected, they embarked into the plane. The flight from Kyushu would take an hour and a half.

"I'm glad today's a weekend…" Jeri mused as they were walking towards the third row.

"I agree," Takato answered.

When they got seated inside the plane, Jeri again yawned and Takato noticed this.

"Why don't you sleep again?" Takato asked. "We won't be seeing anything until after two hours, you know?"

Jeri nodded and settled to sleep once again with her head on Takato's shoulder. Not long after, Takato followed suit with his arm around Jeri's shoulder.

* * *

Later that day, the plane landed in Shinjuku and the flight attendant announced their disembarking.

"Attention, passengers! We're now in Shinjuku Airport. Please check your things as we disembark from the plane!" the flight attendant said.

At this time, Takato and Jeri were now wide awake. They checked their things and took them immediately. Not long after, they got the signal to stand up as well so they could leave the plane. They continued walking towards the airport.

Meanwhile, Rika arrived at the airport with her sleek black convertible. When she stopped, she saw a red car and it was familiar to her. She squinted to confirm everything.

_Was that the car Hana owned? _Rika thought. _How did she know that Takato left and would arrive today?_

Her thoughts were confirmed when a tall, black-haired woman with a small face went outside the car. It was Hana Okana and she walked towards the waiting area.

_Oh great. Things were already working and she still had the guts to follow him?! _Rika thought. _I'm lucky that Naoki's not with me! He might have seen the stupid witch that tore his parents away._

She decided to go out and park her car as well and saw the woman at the waiting area. She only slipped quietly so she could see the persons she was supposed to see.

* * *

Back at the brown-haired couple, the couple was exchanging jokes already at one another while walking to the waiting area. Unfortunately when they arrived there, both of them saw Hana Okana who was waiting for them and in one side stood Rika as well.

_Oh no! _Jeri thought as she saw the woman who caused her extreme pain last time. _Hana!_

"Takato," Hana began. "I came here to pick you up. Mrs. Matsuki told me that you were on a trip."

On the other hand, Takato became shocked while Hana assisted him with his luggage. He instantly remembered his faults to Jeri while Jeri tried her best to ignore Hana while she was on her way towards Rika as well.

"Jeri!" Rika called out. "Let's go!"

Jeri only nodded as she looked at Takato and Hana together. In a split second, she felt herself become jealous and longing for Takato. She looked at him for one last time and their eyes met even they were at a distance. She eventually cut the eye contact by leaving with Rika.

Takato only looked longingly at Jeri for the last time. He wanted to be with her so bad. He prayed that Hana would leave him alone and let him and Jeri be.


	9. Exit Wounds

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all you reviews! One more chapter and the story is finally over! This is Chapter 9. I don't own Digimon and probably never will. Please read and review! God bless you all! :D

* * *

**Chapter 9: Exit Wounds**

The next morning at eight, Jeri woke up and saw Naoki sleeping beside her in the bed. She kissed her son eventually and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead!" Jeri teased her young son.

"Morning, Mommy!" Naoki replied as he opened his eyes. He eventually hugged her.

"Naoki, you got the chocolate inside the refrigerator," Jeri explained. "You can eat it later after lunch."

"Aww! Thanks, Mommy!" said Naoki. "You're the greatest!"

"Thank you, Naoki! Can I have a hug?" Jeri said sweetly.

"Okay!" Naoki exclaimed with joy as he hugged his mother.

"Now you better hop off the bed so you can take a bath, Naoki!" Jeri instructed as she stood up.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki replied as he hopped off the bed.

Now that Naoki was out of her bed, Jeri fixed their pillows and bedsheets. She adjusted the bed covers so that it would look neat. After doing so, Jeri walked towards the door with Naoki following her.

"Mom, do you love Uncle Takato?" Naoki asked randomly.

Jeri's eyes widened with Naoki's words. She was certain that he was not kidding or misheard him either.

"Naoki? Where did you pick that?" Jeri asked, very surprised.

"From Aunt Rika when I stayed there, Mommy!" Naoki giggled.

"And why did you say that I love your Uncle Takato?" Jeri asked her little brunet.

"You always go together. You seem to be talking about everything with him. That's love, right?" Naoki asked his brown-haired mother, who was now confused with what he just said.

Jeri let out a sigh. "I don't know, Naoki. Uncle Takato's just a friend."

But inside her mind was actually thinking the opposite. _Yeah, you still love Takato. You're still denying it, Jeri!_

_You still love the father of your son that's why you felt jealous when you saw Hana picking Takato up yesterday!_ the other seconded.

Jeri took a deep breath and waited for what would Naoki say next.

"But, what about Uncle Ichiro? You never leave me to him when we're in LA, Mommy!" Naoki pointed out.

"Well… Uncle Ichiro and Uncle Takato are different in many ways. It just happened that I've known your Uncle Takato for a long time already," Jeri explained. _But actually, it's just a crash course on getting to know your father._

"Oh… Okay!" Naoki replied with a smile.

Jeri smiled and patted her son's head.

"But if I will have a daddy, I'll choose Uncle Takato! He's so nice and fun to talk to!" Naoki commented.

Jeri's eyes widened as plates. She was sure that she was not hearing things. But she felt that she could not live up to Naoki's expectations since she was not in a relationship anymore with Takato.

"Uh… Maybe we should go down and check if breakfast's ready," Jeri replied, not wanting to elongate the conversation about Takato. Because seeing him with Hana yesterday in the airport felt as if her heart died once again inside her chest. They decided to walk towards the door.

When Jeri opened the door of her bedroom, she saw that Mrs. Katou was loitering in the hallway.

"Good morning, Mom!" Jeri greeted.

"Morning, Jeri!" Mrs. Katou returned with a smile.

"Morning, Grandma!" Naoki said and hugged Naoki.

"Morning, my little one!" Mrs. Katou smiled.

Because her thoughts sprang up Takato and Hana, Jeri decided to seek an advice from her stepmother now.

"Naoki, can you go downstairs? Grandma and I have something to talk about…" Jeri said.

"Okay, Mommy!" Naoki said with a smile.

Eventually, Jeri let Naoki go downstairs and pulled Mrs. Katou to sit with her on the couch near their room.

"Mom?" Jeri asked.

"Yes, Jeri?" Mrs. Katou asked. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Jeri took a deep breath. She did not know if she could release it without breaking down.

"Mom, how did you forgive my Dad for what he did to you?" Jeri asked because she was still at loss with what she was supposed to do with her own life.

"Simple, Jeri. If you love that person very much, you'll accept everything he does and his shortcomings. The same principle applies with me. I love your father even if our marriage is almost ruined because of his womanizing so I forgive him," Mrs. Katou replied reassuringly.

Jeri was still sullen because when she felt free to love again, a hindrance came to her way.

"Even if the same pain goes over and over again?!" Jeri asked.

"Yes, dear," Mrs. Katou answered with a smile. "That's the cost of loving. You fall in love and you get hurt."

Jeri only let out a sigh as she pondered on her stepmother's words. She knew that Mrs. Katou was right. And anybody she asked would probably say the same thing towards her.

"I know forgiving takes time but you have to know that everything happens for a reason, Jeri," Mrs. Katou explained as she hugged the young brunette. "It's Takato, isn't it?"

Jeri looked up at her stepmother in surprise because she figured out without telling the subject to her.

"How did you know?" Jeri asked her stepmother, but she felt slightly relieved because the pain was slowly fading away. Just like scars, they dried up and melted away.

"I know that you haven't forgiven him totally," Mrs. Katou explained to the slightly confused brunette.

Jeri did not even say a word. She knew that everything was point taken. Especially with the word that came from Mrs. Katou's mouth.

"You told me yesterday that you became friends once again. But I had a hint that you only did it so both of you would not have guilty feelings toward another." Mrs. Katou smiled. "Takato's guilty because he got tempted by that woman and that led to the cheating incident. You're guilty in the sense that you couldn't bring yourself up to tell him the truth, right?"

Jeri sighed. "Yeah, it was. But I just wanted to do it slowly but surely."

Mrs. Katou simply nodded. "In whatever you do, I'll be here to support you. But Jeri, you have to tell him before the truth spreads out like fire."

"Thank you, Mom," Jeri answered gratefully. "Thank you for being there and understanding me."

"You owe me nothing, Jeri. I'm your mom and I can help you in any way," Mrs. Katou assured. "Now let's go downstairs!"

"Okay!" Jeri said as she and Mrs. Katou broke from her grasp in her arm.

Not long after, the two ladies stood up, walked towards the stairs and went downwards.

* * *

At that moment in the Matsuki residence, Takato woke up and felt for his head. Even if he was still sleepy due to his vacation with Jeri, still he was happy that he spent the last three days and two nights with her. With this, he came to one conclusion: he still loved Jeri very much.

_I've decided… I'll tell Jeri that I still love her…_ Takato thought as a smile appeared on his face.

He found his black camera lying in his nightstand and grasped for it. He opened the "on and off" button and pressed the playback button that would display his pictures with Jeri in Kyushu. After he pressed the small button, one picture showed him and Jeri with perfect smiles in the camera and another with their wacky faces. In the wacky picture, Jeri's tongue was out and his nose was lifted with his right index finger and he gave a laugh.

_Don't worry, Jeri. I will do my best to become a good dad to your son!_ Takato thought as he browsed through his pictures.

Afterwards, his mind went to Hana. He knew that Hana loved him but he could not feel the same towards her. His feeling right now was similar to what Henry felt towards Fumiko five years ago. He did not want that to happen to him, so he decided that he settle with a good conversation with her.

_It's time that we know who we really like to be with!_ Takato thought as he turned the camera off. _I don't want to hurt anyone but I don't want to do anymore damage to Jeri._

* * *

When Mrs. Katou and Jeri went down, they saw Masahiko and Mr. Katou setting the table for them. The scent of the breakfast in the table floated in the air.

"What's the occasion, Masahiko?" Jeri asked her stepbrother because she was surprised with what they were doing.

"It's for a change, Jeri," Mr. Katou explained with a smile. "You helped us a lot and it's time that we brought back the favor."

Jeri only looked at Mrs. Katou and the older woman wore a smile.

"You know, Sis. It's time that you taste the recipe that I made during the time you're gone in Kyushu!" Masahiko offered. "Fish with tomato salsa!"

Jeri saw a platter of fish with tomato sauce on the table along with a large bowl full of rice. Both of the ladies wore smiles on their faces while their stomachs grumbled.

"Really, Masahiko? Why did you keep your talents from me?" Jeri snickered.

"You know that I will always have tricks on my sleeve!" Masahiko winked.

Since Jeri did not want to spoil the happy mood that her family was in that morning, she eventually joined in as well.

"Let's sit down, Mom!" Jeri urged her stepmother.

At that moment, Naoki appeared at the dining table when they completely sat down. He was too busy getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator that was why Jeri did not immediately see him after they got down.

"Mommy, I'm here!" Naoki said with a smile.

"Come on, Naoki! Let's go and eat!" Jeri urged her son as well.

Naoki went to the table and sat down. The family of five began eating their breakfast. Jeri could see that her family was already getting back to normal.

_I wish this lasts! Now I have my very own problem to solve, _Jeri thought as she ate her food.

Masahiko was offering Naoki some fish and the little boy happily ate it.

When they got finished with what they were doing, Jeri eventually took Naoki with her so that her son would take a bath. But Jeri somehow noticed that Naoki was not feeling well after he finished eating.

"You okay, Naoki?" asked Jeri.

"Yeah, Mommy," Naoki said plainly.

Jeri began to feel uneasy but she did not made it obvious towards the little boy. She decided to monitor him seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takato was looking for something outside their house when he saw Hana Okana. He let out a sigh as he remembered that Jeri looked at him sadly yesterday.

"Hi, Takato!" Hana greeted.

"Hi, Hana," Takato said dully.

"Still tired?" Hana asked casually.

Takato only nodded but he only did it to ward off Hana. On second thought, he needed to talk to her.

"Uh, Hana, we need to talk about something," Takato said.

"About what?" Hana countered.

"About us," Takato answered.

Hana did not know what to do so she only smiled. But she thought of things that made Takato say his first word.

"I'm glad you're smiling and taking this lightly. Because, I settled that we should be just friends," Takato replied casually.

Hana did not see this coming so she became agape. But she tried to keep herself cool.

"It's still, Jeri, huh?" Hana asked.

"Yeah!" Takato replied with a smile. "We should be just friends."

"I knew it. It's still Jeri." Hana shrugged.

"Yeah. From the time I took a vacation with her, I realized that I still had feelings for her. And I would always do," Takato said, calming Hana down.

"I-" she stammered.

Hana was only numbed with that fact. This caused Takato to continue.

"And now that I have her trust back, I'll make sure not to commit the same mistake again," Takato replied. "And probably win her back once again."

Hana looked sullen. She let out a sigh after realizing that she could not get what she wanted. Takato saw this and decided to comfort her.

"Look, Hana. I know there's someone perfect for you and someone who'll understood you. Just not me, alright?" Takato said kindly and patted her on the shoulder.

Hana simply nodded and finally relented to what Takato said.

"Takato, I'm sorry," Hana could only say. "I was too insensitive. I didn't know that I already caused great damage to you and your girlfriend. I was too selfish. I'm really sorry."

Takato only smiled at Hana so that he could comfort her.

"I won't say that I hate you for that. But I can guarantee that I can be your friend," Takato assured. "I just wish that you will be happy in what I'll do."

Hana finally let out her sigh and smiled for Takato. "Alright. I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness. I'm really sorry, Takato. May you be happy with Jeri always."

"Thanks, Hana," Takato said gratefully.

Eventually, the woman nodded and started walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naoki felt his head swirl around. He almost stumbled because of his drowsiness. Jeri noticed this while she was cleaning the couch.

"Mom, I'm so dizzy!" Naoki said as he held his head.

"Do you want to sleep?" Jeri asked with her worry beginning to start.

"Yes, Mommy," Naoki answered.

Jeri walked towards Naoki who was in front of the television. She immediately bent down so she could carry her son. When her arms felt her little boy's legs, she felt that he was unusually warm.

_Why's Naoki feeling hot? _Jeri thought. _What's happening to him?_

Immediately, Jeri placed her son in the sofa and decided to get cold compress for him so his temperature would make it lower. She quickly grabbed a small towel from their medicine cabinet and took a basin so she could fill it with cold water. After doing so, she rushed towards the brunet lying on the couch straight.

"Mommy," the little boy groaned.

"Don't worry, Naoki! I'm here!" Jeri assured as she squeezed the small towel and applied it to Naoki's forehead.

"I'm so dizzy!" Naoki said.

Jeri continued her application for some time. Suddenly, Mrs. Katou arrived at the scene of the mother and son. She was surprised why Naoki had to sleep on the couch and why Jeri had to apply cold compress.

"Jeri, why's Naoki here?" she asked her stepdaughter. "And why are you applying cold compress?"

"Mom, I think Naoki's having fever and he's dizzy," Jeri explained. "His temperature seems hot to my hands."

Mrs. Katou nodded and went to the medicine cabinet. She immediately grabbed a thermometer inside it. Jeri took it and placed it under Naoki's armpit. Not long after, Jeri took it and read the temperature. It was thirty-nine degrees.

_Good heavens! _Jeri thought. _He might have a convulsion with this!_

Mrs. Katou took her turn in feeling Naoki's forehead. She gasped afterward.

"Jeri! Naoki's really hot!" Mrs. Katou said in shock.

"Should we bring him to the hospital?" Jeri asked, trying to cover the worry in her voice.

"Yes, you should, Jeri! It might cause complications!" Mrs. Katou advised.

Jeri bit her lip in vexation. She did not want Naoki to get sick once again. She remembered the time when he was still an infant, the same thing happened to her but it was just a normal convulsion. But seeing her son groan in a simple dizziness caused her nerve to tick. She eventually agreed that Naoki should be brought to the hospital.

At that moment, Masahiko just entered the house and was standing in the living room.

"Sis! Mom! What's going on?" Masahiko asked.

"Naoki's sick! He needs to be brought to the hospital!" Mrs. Katou said. "Can you bring us there?"

"Sure, Mom! For my little buddy!" Masahiko promised.

Eventually, Masahiko ran towards the little boy and carried him to the van. Jeri and Mrs. Katou eventually went to van while holding the little boy.

* * *

At that moment, Takato was on the way to the hospital with his white car. He was on the way there because he needed to visit a friend of his. He decided to call his friend Shinji Takamoto.

"Hello?" Takato called.

_"Hi, Takato!" _Shinji said from the other line. _"Genji's here and wants to see you."_

"Just tell him I'm on my way. I'm driving and police might arrest me for doing so!" Takato jested.

_"Alright, Brown Hair! We'll see you!"_ Shinji laughed.

"Yeah, sure! Bye!" Takato said.

* * *

Masahiko had turned the hazard of his van on since it was an emergency while driving around the highways of Shinjuku. Jeri held her son as she felt his head high.

_Please, Naoki! _Jeri thought.

The boy was only sleeping soundly. At least, Jeri was assured. But what if there was something really wrong with Naoki?

Eventually, they reached the hospital and Jeri instantly opened the door. They stalled at the emergency room and carried Naoki inside. A nurse was in front of them.

"Ma'am, what's the problem?" the nurse asked.

"I think he's having a high fever!" Jeri said frantically.

"Okay, Ma'am!" the nurse said. Seconds later, there was a stretcher and Naoki was laid there by his mother.

When the stretcher was led inside, Jeri felt tears building up in her eyes. Mrs. Katou noticed this.

"Jeri, Naoki will be fine," Mrs. Katou assured.

"I hope so, Mom!" Jeri said sadly. "I hope so!"

Mrs. Katou nodded and hugged the young woman as they prayed for the boy's safety.

* * *

Later that day, Jeri was standing at the emergency room when a doctor came out.

"Doc, how's my son?" Jeri asked nervously, trying to be strong for her son.

The doctor looked at the clipboard and then at Jeri.

"Your son has an early stage of meningitis. But, fortunately, you brought him immediately so we could treat him. He's already resting now but it might take days before he could wake up," the doctor stated.

Jeri pondered on the doctor's statement. More tears came to her eyes as she realized what the disease was.

"Mom!" Jeri wailed as she put her palms in the face.

She cried for a moment until she had the strength to go to somewhere in the hospital. A place where no medical treatment would require.

* * *

That same day inside a chapel room, Jeri was praying while lamenting over her son's illness. She feared that the boy might not recover as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Please, Naoki… Don't die… Don't leave Mommy yet…" Jeri said in disdain. "Lord, I know it's wrong that I have kept it secret… But please let him live…"

Meanwhile, Takato was walking at the hallways when he heard someone weeping. The weeping was somehow audible for him since the sound came from a hollow place. He turned to see that a chapel room stood on his right.

_Someone's sobbing? _Takato thought. _Who could that be?_

He eventually entered the chapel. He was walking halfway in the chapel when he saw a brunette kneeling and praying in one pew. Then, he recognized that it was Jeri. He could see that the brunette was distressed because of a particular thing.

"I still haven't told Naoki that his Uncle Takato is his real father…" Jeri added with sadness evident in her voice.

Takato became surprised with what he heard. Questions sprung in his mind. He was the father of Jeri's son? What was his disease? Since curiosity took him, he decided to get answers even if it would lead to a possible confrontation.

"Jeri?" Takato asked. _Ask her now, Takato. Ask her!_

"Takato?" Jeri asked, afraid of the possibility that Takato must have heard what she said.

Eventually, she stood from her kneeling and went towards Takato. Apparently, Jeri's tear-stained face was obviously marked with nervousness. She did not know what to do at this point.

"What are you doing here?" Jeri said nervously as she tried her best to wipe the tears in her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Takato asked.

Jeri turned agape at that point since she was about to make a confrontation with Takato about the truth.

"Am I really Naoki's father?" Takato asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Jeri turned pale at that point. She realized that her tongue had slipped the truth and looked at him nervously.

"Jeri! Tell me! Am I really his father?" Takato asked again.

"I… I…" Jeri stammered. She did not know what to do here.

"Answer me!" Takato said calmly.

"Yes… He is YOUR son… and I'm sorry…" Jeri replied as tears started to fall from her eyes once again.

Because of this, Jeri began running away from the chapel because of the guilt that she was feeling. Takato saw her run away but he followed her so he could grasp what was going on.

Not long after, Jeri's running brought to an end when she arrived at an upper end of a flight of stairs. She felt herself sink down slowly as tears came from her eyes like rainfall. She knew that the damage had been done already.

_Why! _Jeri thought.

Eventually, Takato saw Jeri who was weeping at the edge of the stairs. He made his way towards her and decided to talk to her the least. When he arrived to where Jeri was, he could not help but be sad for her.

"Jeri…" Takato said as he sat beside her.

Jeri was still scorned after accidentally spilling the truth.

"What are you doing, Takato?" Jeri asked bitterly. "Why are you here?"

Takato did not easily give up for Jeri but he was still sullen with Jeri's behavior. He looked at her in the eye so he could obtain an answer from Jeri about Naoki. For all he thought, the time they spent the night together was when Jeri was about to leave for America years ago but he did not know that it would lead to something else. He could also not believe that he had hurt her so badly that she was even afraid to call him and tell him that he was going to be a father at that time. So many thoughts raced around his mind.

"Jeri… I didn't know…" Takato said sorrowfully.

"You know it already, right?" Jeri said bitterly, knowing that the confrontation might totally drift them apart. "You heard everything what I said!"

Takato approached her once more and looked at her two eyes.

"If I am Naoki's father, why didn't you tell me or write to me about it?" he asked again.

Jeri took a deep breath so she could explain her side of everything.

"I didn't have a good reason to tell you that time," Jeri said sullenly. "I was still hurt because of what I saw between you and Hana! I kept the identity of Naoki's father for a long time because of that pain! And I thought that you decided to forget about me since we broke up and enter a relationship with Hana for real so I didn't tell you…" Jeri explained but Takato still held her hands firmly.

"I had always loved you even if it would kill me. I always cared about you and you were always in my mind for the past five years. At first, I was hurt to see you with a child who never had a father…" Takato replied wistfully. "But during the time you left Naoki with me, I felt a sort of connection with him. Because of that, I tried my best to get close to your son since I knew that the only way to get to you was through him."

Eventually, Takato added his confession with a grasp of his arms on Jeri's arms.

"I'm sorry, Jeri. I really do," Takato said. "I know I'll tell this a hundred times but I want you to know how I regret falling into Hana's clutches. Now I know that I'm Naoki's dad, you made me happier than before. I won't have a grudge against you not telling me about it because I think I really deserved that for hurting you five years ago."

"Thank you, Takato," Jeri mused while she threw her arms around Takato's neck.

"You're welcome," Takato replied.

"I'm very sorry…" Jeri answered. "The scars of the past reminded me of everything which was why I didn't tell it to you."

"But don't be sorry, Jeri… At least, I gave our son some hints on how I look like as a daddy to him!" Takato assured as they broke away from each other.

"At least, you pulled that off quite marvelously!" Jeri said in amazement while sniffing.

"Where is he?" Takato asked. The thought of him being the father of Jeri's son became overwhelming for him.

"He's at the emergency room. He has meningitis," Jeri answered wistfully. "Do you want to see him?"

Takato swallowed hard and nodded. Then, the two of them stood up and made their way towards the emergency room.

* * *

When they entered the room, the young couple looked at their son who was still lying on the bed.

"But look at him… He really looks like you…" Jeri said wistfully. She felt pitiful for her son who was lying in bed with a disease that might cost him his life.

"I'm proud…" Takato agreed and placed his arm on Jeri's shoulder. "If I could turn back time, I should have seen him grow from a baby to a young toddler."

"Yeah…" Jeri added.

Takato sensed Jeri's concern for their son.

"Jeri, do I still have a place in my son's heart as his father?" Takato asked as he looked at Jeri.

"Of course, Takato. He will always have. One time he mentioned to me, if he would have a daddy, he even wanted you," Jeri replied, smiling.

Takato let out a small smile and hugged Jeri. He felt good to be fully reunited with the love of his life.

"And also, you won't just have a place in our son's heart but in also mine… I still love you very much, Takato," Jeri answered when they broke away slowly.

"I love you more, Jeri Katou." Takato smiled and kissed Jeri's right temple. "I always have and always will."

Jeri eventually smiled and returned her focus to her son. Eventually, the little boy woke up and saw his mother and Uncle Takato.

"Mommy?" Naoki called as he saw his mother and his other best friend.

The parents went closer to the boy's side. Jeri, now relieved that her son was okay, squeezed his hand affectionately and helped him sit up.

"I'm here, Naoki… Mommy won't leave you here…" Jeri said with a smile.

Then the little boy looked at Takato with a glee.

"Uncle Takato!" Naoki called again.

"Hey, little guy! How are you feeling?" Takato asked Naoki.

"I'm good…" Naoki answered. "The dizziness is gone!"

"Well, if that's the case, Naoki… Mommy is going to tell you something…" Jeri stammered.

"Yes, Mommy?" Naoki asked, listening intently.

"Well… You're looking for your daddy, right?" Jeri asked.

Naoki only nodded while listening.

"Okay. Your Uncle Takato… is your true daddy… Not the one you wished for, but… he is the actual person who gave you to me… Here he is…" Jeri said and presented Takato in front of Naoki.

The little boy's eyes grew wide. He was already looking at his long-lost father. He found the father that he had been asking from his mother. He was also obviously happy that a truth about his identity came out and also, the person he had been longing as a father was right in front of him. His face wore a big smile after that.

"Naoki?" Takato said after the boy only looked at him. "I'm your daddy."

"D-Daddy?!" Naoki stuttered in joy and attempted to throw his arms on Takato so he could hug him. Finally, he found his father.

Takato was overwhelmed with happiness so he just hugged his son with glee. The little boy was happy in his father's arms.

"I hope that you won't leave Mommy and me anymore, Daddy?" Naoki said innocently.

"How could I, Naoki? I won't leave you… I promise…" Takato replied. "I won't forget my little boy who always calls me Uncle Takato!"

Jeri was happy to see her father and son bonding together. She thought that it would take forever to forget her love of her life but it was not easy for her since she still loved him so much.

"Why don't you join our group hug, Mommy?" Takato called Jeri with a chuckle.

Jeri eventually smiled as well and joined the father and son pair in the hugging. She felt happy now that the scars were already healed and everything was fine too.


	10. The End Where I Begin

**Author's Note: **So this is the ending for our favorite couple. I guess after all the angst they contained, they decided to be happy with each other for real. This is Chapter 10 and the final chapter. Please read and review! Thanks! :D

* * *

**Chapter 10: The End Where I Begin**

Two weeks passed since Naoki had recovered from his early stage of meningitis. According to the doctor, typical kids around his age would probably die because of low resistance to the disease. But there was a miracle and Naoki became a bouncing little boy once again.

Jeri was happy since she was again in a relationship with the man she completely loved and the father of her child. She told her family that she told Takato the news and they were happy for her. The other tamers were already aware of Takato's son and they introduced them to their children as well.

"If that man comes to harm you again, he better say goodbye to this world!" Mr. Katou threatened with a grin.

"Oh no. He won't, Daddy!" Jeri winked. "He knows he already has a liability from me!"

The mention of "Daddy" brought a bell to little Naoki's mind.

"Mommy, when will Daddy go here?" Naoki asked.

"Hmm… I don't know! He still has work, Baby!" Jeri said and patted her son's head. "He said that he would spend a week in Osaka because of business."

"Oh! Okay!" Naoki smiled.

"So, Sis! When's the wedding?" Masahiko jested. He made Takato promise that he should not hurt Jeri once again.

Jeri chuckled. She did not even bother planning a wedding. Right now, what mattered most was Naoki alone. Besides, the brunet father was also taking time in spending his son. After all, four years was long enough for him and Naoki to be separated.

"I don't know, Masahiko!" Jeri shrugged.

"Hey, Naoki! Want to have a little sibling?" Masahiko grinned at his nephew and winked at Jeri.

"Oh, stop it! You're scaring the kid!" Jeri prodded her stepbrother. "Don't listen to him, Naoki! He's just being stupid!"

Naoki chuckled and hugged his mother.

"Sorry! I just wanna know what Naoki's reaction will be if he will become a brother too!" Masahiko winked.

Jeri snorted. Her stepbrother never changed.

"Oh, brother!" Jeri smacked her head.

* * *

Two nights later, Jeri was alone at home while Rika was with her. Rika was supposed to teach Jeri in baking a cake. That was one thing she learned during the time Jeri was in America.

"You really have a thing for chocolates, right?" Rika asked.

"Of course! Naoki took that from me!" Jeri giggled. "I even brought Naoki home with these!"

"Hmm. So, how are you and Goggles?" Rika asked with a grin.

"Nah! We're doing well! We're just really taking it slow!" Jeri smiled.

Rika tried so hard to stifle her laughter. She could not take it and that became a sound of laughter.

"You and Takato? Taking it slow?!" Rika asked with a laugh. "That's hard to believe!"

"Yeah, Rika!" Jeri insisted.

"Oh well! Have it your way!" Rika smirked and continued kneading the dough.

Jeri only laughed good-naturedly to her friend's antics.

"Rika, what do you and Henry do as a married couple?" Jeri asked. "Were you still doing that… you know… thing?"

Rika laughed at Jeri's choice of words. Jeri might be a hopeless romantic but she still could not bring the courage to say those kinds of things.

"Of course! We're doing that! As long as Miyako won't hear a thing we're… crying!" Rika cackled a laugh. She was totally amused with what she and Jeri were talking about.

"Crying?!" Jeri's eyes widened as plates.

"Crying in euphoria." Rika chuckled.

Jeri only laughed. She was too curious of her friend's happy life as a married woman and as a mother.

"So, how's being the wife of the CEO?" Jeri asked.

"It's kinda… good," Rika replied. "I visit Henry's company every now and then but I don't want to remember the time I substituted Henry! His stupid associates from different companies tried hitting on me at that time! But I have a guess that it's probably because I don't go out of the house and show up as THE WIFE OF THE PRESIDENT."

"What did Henry say after you told him that?" Jeri asked.

"He only laughed!" Rika snorted. "I blame Terriermon sometimes for inflicting Henry with too much happiness! But when it comes to the serious stuff, Henry will devote everything to it."

Jeri laughed. "Did you ever argue about who would take care of Miyako way back?"

Rika smiled. "Hmm. As far as I could remember, Henry never left my side when Miyako was born. It was like he brought his work at home for the first two weeks. His friend understood what we were doing so he volunteered to take charge of the company until Henry got back. But when Miyako was six months old, he said that did not want to return to work and he offered to take care of our baby."

"Aww! How sweet of your husband, Rika!" Jeri exclaimed. "I wonder what would be the image of Takato taking care of a kid!"

"Well, I'm happy that he's caring enough but seriously, he tends to spoil Miyako sometimes!" Rika replied with a laugh. "But above all things, Henry is really a great man, husband and a father."

"I'm envious…" Jeri said as she placed the mixture in the oven.

"Unless Takato proposes to you for real this time!" Rika winked.

Jeri only blushed. A lot of people were already questioning her and Takato's relationship if they would take it to the next level.

"Oh, I don't know, Rika… Maybe… Just maybe…" Jeri answered in a shrug.

Then, they heard something was sounding outside. Rika twitched her eyebrows because she was certain that she was hearing something.

"What could that be, Rika?" Jeri asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure I'm hearing things!" Rika replied. "Probably, someone's singing and I hear some strumming on the other part."

Then the two made their way towards the door. Jeri opened the door while Rika went with her. They realized that nothing was in front but they still heard the singing noises.

"What's that, Rika?" Jeri asked. "Do you hear it?"

"Technically, yes. But I can't decipher what's sounding or whatever!" Rika answered while she placed her right hand near her ears.

Jeri nodded as she and Rika continued walking until they reached the gate. When Jeri opened the gate very wide, she was surprised to see a brunet singing in front of her. When she rubbed her eyes, it was Takato who was actually singing and that caused Jeri to turn crimson. He was accompanied by his four friends, the former male tamers, but they were not singing. Jeri tugged Rika as they saw the one who was responsible for the strumming. When they looked closer, it was actually Henry who was strumming. When Henry saw Rika, he immediately winked at her which caused Rika to turn slightly red. Jeri was already crimson and that made the blush even harder when she realized the lyrics.

_"I don't mind spending every day_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
_And she will be loved_  
_And she will be loved"_

That was what Takato sang. She heard it with her ears that Takato sang with Henry as the instrumentalist while the three other tamers were his backup. She could not believe it. But, she was wondering why he was singing in front of her and in front of their friends.

_Wow! Takato sang for me again! _Jeri thought. _But what's the occasion?_

Henry stopped strumming and brought the guitar with him. He went beside Rika and grasped for her arm. He smiled at her.

"You're awesome," Rika whispered in Henry's ear.

"I know!" Henry exclaimed. "But let's wait for the show!"

"Huh? What show?" Rika asked.

"Watch and learn, Sweetheart." Henry grinned as he and Rika turned their gaze to the brown-haired couple.

Rika eventually silenced and watched as Henry would say.

Eventually, Takato cleared his throat and fidgeted for something in his pocket. When he grasped it, he took the small ring box and knelt in front of Jeri. He opened the box that contained the diamond ring. That was the same ring he used when he proposed to Jeri years ago but he got rejected by her. Right now, he wanted that rejection to be acceptance.

"Jeri Katou, will you marry me for real this time?" he asked while showing the ring once again.

Jeri's heart was pumping wildly. Her eyes were wide as plates as she felt emotions of love, acceptance and trust collide in her body. Her face was slowly forming a smile.

"Yes," Jeri said inaudibly.

Takato seemed not to hear her answer. "What?"

"Yes!" Jeri answered, louder this time.

Takato purposely played deaf in front of her. "What's that, Jeri?"

"YES, TAKATO MATSUKI! I WILL MARRY YOU!" the brunette cried as she instantly threw her arms around him.

Takato was already being hugged by his girlfriend so he immediately returned the hug back.

Henry, Rika and Ryo were watching from one side and all had grins on their faces.

"It's about time!" Rika commented.

Then the other adults watched as Takato broke away from Jeri and took her hand so he could place the engagement ring. When the ring was already in Jeri's left ring finger, the newly engaged couple hugged each other once again.

Suddenly at one side, Kazu had enough of Takato hugging Jeri.

"Are you going to stand up and hug all night?" Kazu wailed. "Sheesh!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Kazu!" Kenta said while scolding.

The couple did not seem to mind the two men. What mattered to them was that they were going to have each other forever and ever with their young son.

* * *

A month later, it was already the wedding of the brown-haired couple. Inside the church, the church was heavily decorated. The white balloons stood at the entrance of the church while forming an arch. There was a white decorative cloth hanging at the ceiling and there were white flowers placed near the pews. Alice ushered the guests since Jeri told her that Rika was already here. She helped the guests in the pews and returned to the front part of the church.

Takato was already in the church while wearing his black tuxedo. He was standing at the altar and the man on his left, Henry Wong, was his best man. From afar, Takato could see his bride walking towards him, clad in a long white sleeveless gown while her brown hair was down and reduced to curls. He was happy now that both of them were getting married for real and they would be saying "I do" in front of their young son.

_After all the things that happened, she really became more beautiful than ever, _Takato thought with a smile.

"There's your wife, dude!" Ryo, who was in Takato's right side, nudged him. "I mean your bride!"

"I know!" Takato grinned.

"You indeed got yourself the woman, Takato!" Henry grinned while standing in Takato's left side.

While she was walking, Jeri could see that Takato looked more handsome today with his black tuxedo and his brown hair was laid to the side. Eventually, she arrived at the altar with a smile upon seeing Takato.

"You look wonderful today, Jeri," he whispered into her ear as he offered his left arm to her.

"Thank you!" she whispered back and put her right arm in Takato's.

The two walked to where the priest was with Takato standing on the right while Jeri on the left.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bind these two individuals in marriage: Takato Matsuki and Jeri Katou."

The entire congregation witnessed the wedding ceremony as the priest continued his litany. At this point, Takato and Jeri were facing each other and joined hands.

"Do you, Takato Matsuki, take Jeri Katou to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Takato.

"Yes, I do," Takato answered and smiled at Jeri.

"Do you, Jeri Katou, take Takato Matsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked Jeri.

"Yes, I do," Jeri answered and smiled at Takato.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest declared. "You may now kiss the bride."

Takato moved towards Jeri and gently pressed his lips onto hers, urging Jeri to kiss him back. Jeri's lips brushed against his and kissed him as well. They had the urge to part because the audience was already giving them a big round of applause but Takato continued kissing Jeri while she did not mind. When they broke apart, Takato immediately hugged Jeri while she returned the hug.

"I love you," Jeri whispered.

"I love you more, Jeri," Takato added.

When they had let go from each other's grasp, Takato and Jeri turned to face the audience who was happy for the two of them already and they smiled at them.

Takehiro and Mie Matsuki stood just a pew away from the married couple. Mr. Matsuki placed his arm around Mrs. Matsuki.

"Our son's all grown up and married for real!" Mrs. Matsuki said to Mr. Matsuki.

"I know, Mie! Love conquers all obstacles!" Mr. Matsuki replied.

Jeri's parents stood at the opposite side where the older Matsuki couple stood.

"What do you know, Tadashi? Jeri finally found her love for all of her life!" Mrs. Katou said while wiping tears of joy from her eyes.

"I know, Shizue," Mr. Katou assured as he laid his arm on Mrs. Katou's shoulder. "Naoki, you're happy, right?"

"Of course, Grandpa! I'm happy because Mommy and Daddy are going to live together now!" Naoki squealed.

At the third row, Takato and Jeri's tamer friends were happy for the newly married couple. Their college friends also sat with them.

"Way to go, Takato!" Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Ryo exclaimed while Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi and Tommy applauded for them. All of them wore black suits of the same style.

"Yeah, Jeri!" Alice, Zoe and Rika called out. Alice wore a green long-sleeved dress. Zoe wore a purple short-sleeved dress while Rika wore a red dress with short sleeves.

Right after where the tamers were sitting stood Ichiro and Hana. Both of them felt envious as the love of their lives had found love in each other.

_Where can I find a girl like Jeri?_ Ichiro wondered.

Then the two of them turned and saw each other.

"Hi?" Ichiro asked the black-haired woman who was wearing a brown dress.

"Hello," Hana replied to the black-haired young man who was wearing a black and formal suit.

"I'm Ichiro Mikado, by the way," Ichiro said as he offered his right hand.

Hana seemed reluctant but eventually accepted his hand. She decided to try again this time.

"I'm Hana. Hana Okana," Hana replied as she shook Ichiro's hand.

Then the newly married couple arm-in-arm walked from the altar and they were making their way towards the door. All of the guests were cheering for them.

"I can't believe so many people attended our wedding!" Jeri said to Takato while walking arm-in-arm.

All of their friends started throwing their confetti to the brown-haired couple. Naoki was smiling for his parents already. The couple had gotten outside the church and found their white bridal car. Takato opened the door for Jeri and he had let her inside.

"Thanks, Mr. Matsuki!" Jeri smirked.

"You're always welcome, Mrs. Matsuki!" Takato grinned and he sat beside her.

When the couple had finally settled inside the car, they gave the driver the signal to leave the church.

"To the Royal Hotel in Shinjuku!" Takato said to the driver. "Thanks!"

"I love you, Takato!" Jeri said.

"I love you more, Jeri!" Takato said and kissed her in her right temple. "Can't you believe we managed to have a child before getting married?"

"Yeah!" Jeri chuckled as she sat straight up in the car.

* * *

Later that day when the car arrived at the hotel, the couple alighted from the car and walked inside the hotel lobby so they could go to the ballroom.

"I see…" Takato said and extended his arm for Jeri. "I think they're waiting for us so shall we?"

"Right!" Jeri said as she placed her hand on Takato's arm.

The couple walked together to the ballroom. A white cloth hung in the ceiling and the white balloons stood at the entrance while forming an arch similar to what the appearance of the front part of the church. They saw that their friends and families already arrived there. Even their guests from the office were also there so they marched in formally with Jeri's hand on Takato's arm while music was playing.

"Congratulations to the newlyweds!" Ryo declared and the others agreed. Others started throwing confetti once again around them.

"Thanks, guys!" Takato said.

It was not long before Takato's friends started playing the slow music. When they heard the music, Takato looked at his beautiful bride with a smile and Jeri saw this one.

"What?" Jeri asked with interest.

"Shall we dance?" Takato asked while extending his hand to Jeri.

Jeri accepted his hand with a smile and they walked to a spot where they could freely dance. It happened that Rika and Henry were dancing beside the spot where they were in.

"How's our favorite couple?" Rika grinned as her hands were around Henry's neck while her husband's arms were around her waist.

"Insanely good!" Jeri winked as she placed her hands on Takato's neck. "Right, Honey?"

"Yeah!" Takato agreed and laughed.

"Hmm. Come on, Hon. Let's just dance," Henry said with a smile.

"Sure!" Rika winked and this time, it was Henry's time to blush.

_~ Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
_Lift you open hand_  
_Strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance_  
_Silvermoon's sparkling,_  
_So kiss me ~_

_"So kiss me," _Jeri sang the lyrics as well.

Takato did not need much prodding on his part and lowered his lips to Jeri's and once again, their lips met. They stayed that for some time and slowly broke away, blushing.

"And here we are! We're still carrying our trademark as the hopeless romantics!" Jeri chuckled as she noticed her and her husband's blushing.

Not long after, Naoki wearing a black tuxedo came to his parents.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" he cried and hugged his parents with his two small arms.

"Naoki!" Jeri smiled.

The little boy noticed that his parents were dancing so he giggled. He did not want to disturb their special moments.

"Okay! I'm going to Grandma and Grandpa Katou!" Naoki smiled as he released his parents.

Then Naoki began running around so he could see his grandparents, Jeri's parents.

"He certainly took after you, Takato Matsuki!" Jeri chuckled.

"Why not? I'm happy that I created a mini-me, Jeri Matsuki!" Takato winked.

Jeri snorted and smiled as well. "Let's just dance, Takato!"

"Alright!" Takato relented and danced with Jeri by swaying to the tune of the song happily.

_The pain is LONG GONE and we have MOVED ON,_ Takato thought. _But this will be THE END WHERE I BEGIN my new life with my family. I won't ask for more._

"I love you!" they said to each other. They did not plan it to be unison.

"No, I love you more!" they ended it at the same time.

"Fine," Jeri said. "I love you and you and you alone, Takato!"

Then the newly married couple continued dancing with smiles on their faces.


End file.
